


Рок наизнанку

by Marina_ri



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написан для  Реверс-ББ-2015 по арту fotolook</p><p>Бета: Addie Dee<br/>Пейринг: Дженсен/Джаред<br/>Жанр: romance<br/>Категория: слэш<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Предупреждение: мат<br/>Саммари: Джаред выходит из тюрьмы, и его встречает Дженсен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рок наизнанку

Асфальт напротив подавляюще-громадного и до зубовного скрежета официального здания Харрис-Каунти, серый, как застывшая лава, плавил подошвы слишком жарких офисных ботинок, которые Дженсен напялил перед поездкой в Хьюстон сам не зная зачем. Намного удобнее было бы гнать девять часов из Амарилло в старых кедах, но иррациональное желание выглядеть прилично, солидно и, черт бы его побрал, невиновно заставило напялить рубашку с брюками в тридцатиградусную жару. Под мышками, должно быть, уже расплылись два безобразных темных пятна, а волосы от пота промокли и встали надо лбом дыбом, так часто Дженсен их прочесывал пальцами в нервном нетерпении.

Офицер на проходной велел подождать двадцать минут справа от центрального входа, напротив безлюдной площадки, куда выходила неприметная служебная дверь такого же оттенка вареного лосося, как и весь низ здания. Начиная с третьего этажа Харрис-Каунти меняла свой цвет на желтовато-бежевый, как будто кто-то поставил на кирпичную основу громадный куб из песка. 

Через один час и сорок минут ожидания Дженсен мог бы с закрытыми глазами нарисовать чертово здание со всеми его окнами, переходами и пристройками. И даже стоя в стороне от главного входа, он отлично видел здоровенную ярко-желтую праздничную вывеску с серебристыми буквами: «Центр отбытия наказаний для несовершеннолетних Харрис-Каунти». Тюрьма для подростков. Лучше бы вокруг была натянута колючая проволока да по углам торчали вышки с охраной — так было бы проще увязать это странное место со всеми дурными событиями двухлетней давности.

Несмотря на изнурительное ожидание, Дженсен вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда лососевая дверь ощерилась — ровно настолько, чтобы тощая фигура смогла протиснуться сквозь узкий проем. 

Он в очередной раз зачесал потные волосы надо лбом, оставив ладонь козырьком, и хотел двинуться навстречу, но почему-то не смог. Только прижимался задницей к нагретой двери своей Джетты, щурясь от солнца и глядя, как знакомо-незнакомой развязной походкой повзрослевший и, кажется, еще больше похудевший Джаред приближается к нему, зацепив большой палец за лямку тощего рюкзака. 

Джаред остановился на расстоянии шага, так что стали видны все шелушинки на его облупленном остром носу, медленно и критично оглядел Джетту от передних фар до багажника, сплюнул-цыкнул сквозь зубы на зашипевший, кажется, асфальт и произнес взрослым, непривычно низким голосом:

— Ну и дерьмо же у тебя тачка, Эклз. 

Тогда Дженсен не выдержал и сграбастал его, подтянул к себе, толкнул в неуклюжее объятье, с облегчением ощущая, как он отвечает, как хлопает по спине ладонью, как улыбается в шею.

— С днем рождения, Падалеки! — только и удалось сказать, когда Джаред отстранился сам, зябко поведя худыми плечами под ладонями Дженсена.  
— Счастливый день свободы! — весело отозвался Джаред и полез на переднее сиденье, сунув в ноги рюкзак. 

От тюрьмы Дженсен рванул, едва не нарушив правила и только в последний момент вывернув из-под знака, запрещающего проезд. 

***

— Блядский боже, как же хочется курить!

Джаред провел языком по пересохшим губам, собирая вкус последней, выкуренной три часа назад сигареты, купленной у Кочерыжки за сюрикен из бумаги, которые тот по непонятной причине просто обожал и собирал в качестве платы за курево. Джаред в первую же неделю отсидки в Харрис-Каунти научился делать это гребаное оригами, и поэтому до сегодняшнего дня у него не было проблем с покурить. Даже странно, насколько ничтожно малое количество его сокамерников справлялось с такой элементарной задачей. 

Дженсен знакомым до сорванного вздоха движением поставил дыбом волосы надо лбом и торопливо начал жать на кнопки, настраивая кондиционер. «Хватит на него коситься, мудак ты тупой, Падалеки!» — зло подумал Джаред. Нет чтоб пялиться в окно на Хьюстон, тут вроде как последние два года прошли, а только и видел большой город, что из коридорных окон на пятом этаже, когда на медосмотр водили раз в месяц. 

— Так курить есть? — переспросил Джаред, запинывая пятками полупустой рюкзак поглубже под сиденье. Дженсен, похоже, растерялся.

— Не. Я бросил. Извини. Давай я куплю, сейчас остановимся где-нибудь. Ты жрать хочешь?  
— Да не надо мне ничего покупать, расслабься, — улыбнулся Джаред. Дженсен был на психе весь, и это раздражало, тоже заставляло нервничать. И без того колени сами собой дергались. — Мне соцпособие выдали. Как раз добраться до полицейского участка в Борджере.  
— Регистрироваться у офицера по надзору? — продемонстрировал осведомленность Дженсен.  
— Точно. У заправки тормозни. 

Дженсен зачем-то вышел следом и стоял, зараза, рядом, прижимался плечом, пока Джаред пихал продавцу справку об освобождении, доказывая, что уже есть восемнадцать, и отсчитывал мелочь. Как будто боялся, что Джаред убежит. Ага, конечно. Куда, блин? 

В машине Дженсен пригласительным жестом выдвинул из панели пепельницу и снова предложил:

— Давай где-нибудь тормознем и пожрем, а? 

Джаред жадно затянулся и откинул башку на подголовник.

— На трассе, ладно? Блядски хочу свалить из сраного Хьюстона. 

Дженсен усмехнулся, вроде даже расслабляясь уже, и вывернул руль, сверяясь с экраном навигатора, притороченного к панели.

— Веришь? Я тоже. Давай на трассе.

Даже крепкий Лаки Страйк не мог перебить его запах, пропитавший изнутри тачку — теплый, терпкий, знакомый, приглушенный новым вонючим одеколоном, но все равно тот же самый. 

Джаред скрючился, нашарил на полу рюкзак и бухнул его между коленей, скрывая чертов неуместный стояк. А ведь был, был шанс, что за два года все на хрен поменялось и прошло.

Как же. Гребаный великолепный Дженсен Эклз. 

***

— А чемотыиеал? — промычал Джаред, ведя неравный бой с огромным куском гамбургера. 

Похоже, он все ж таки проголодался. Или просто был тем же самым Джаредом, который всегда ел много, часто, как не в себя и никогда раньше не отказывался, если предлагали чипсы, орешки или пообедать. Дженсен затормозил у маленькой закусочной на двести восемьдесят седьмом федеральном шоссе, потому что Джареду понравилось название: «У Роззи». Он сказал, что вывеска напоминает ему о его адвокате. Странно, вовсе ее не Роззи звали. Дженсен наводил справки — Энни Росс. Общественный адвокат, специализируется на защите несовершеннолетних. 

— Чего ты приперся-то? — вытерев рот ладонью и с трудом проглотив полупрожеванный кусок булки, повторил Джаред. — Я бы сам добрался, говорю ж — мне государство щедро вручило бабла на дорогу домой. Ты как вообще узнал, что меня выпускают?  
— Узнал, потому что узнавал. Слушай, я не знаю. Ты на письма не отвечал, а тебя после дня рождения должны были во взрослую тюрьму переводить.  
— На год еще, ага, — кивнул Джаред, и длинная челка закрыла ему один глаз. Он подтянул к себе стакан с колой и шумно забулькал через соломинку.  
— Ну вот. Я надеялся, ты был хорошим мальчиком и властям штата не захочется с тобой возиться. Все-таки на тебе ничего серьезного, это не ты уложил Томми Туриста. Тебя вообще не должны были посадить. 

Джаред вскинул быстрый внимательный взгляд и отставил стакан. На соломинке остались следы зубов, надо же, все как раньше. Не губами держит, а жует. 

Дженсен отхлебнул паршивый кофе, удивляясь собственной памяти: он и не думал, что помнит про мальчишку так много. Ведь сколько там они общались? Год? Меньше? Ну, бывший парень сестры. Ну да, приятель из одной компашки.

Вот именно, Дженсен, блядь, вот именно.

— Ты не должен был сесть.

Фраза упала между ними, как пять оставшихся без ответа писем Дженсена, как вопрос, который не давал спать ночами долгие, трудные два года. Придавила такой же, как на совести, бетонной плитой. 

— Я был хорошим мальчиком, — без тени улыбки сообщил Джаред и сдул набок прилипшую ко лбу челку. — Играл в баскетбольной команде, не нарывался и все такое. Даже ничего запрещенного мне не приносили, потому что ко мне никто не приходил. Только ты это… Брось, ладно? Я так и знал, что тебя будет плющить. Но мне ничего от тебя не надо, честно.  
— Джаред, это было слишком.  
— Ой, да хорош! Я ж не в несознанке был, не вштыренный, ничего такого. Я все соображал. Ты мне лучше скажи, что там в нашей дыре нового? 

Кто б еще знал, что там нового в Борджере. 

— Не слежу. Мы с Мак переехали в Амарилло.  
— О! А предки?  
— Родители свалили на Аляску, там какой-то аэродром строится, хорошие бабки предложили.  
— Ха, ну круто, че. Ты всегда хотел свинтить из нашей сраной дыры. Хорошо, что удалось. 

Дженсен кивнул. Он ждал вопросов про Мак: детишки вроде как встречались, правда смешно это все было и длилось недели две, но Джаред спросил про другое.

— Как мамка моя? Ей же сообщили, что меня выпускают, да? Хотя ты ж не знаешь.  
— Не знаю, Длинный, прости. 

Джаред вдруг расхохотался очень знакомо, открывая шею и запрокидывая лохматую голову. Волосы сейчас у него были короче, чем в последний раз, когда Дженсен его видел . Вероятно, его побрили налысо в начале срока, но сейчас он оброс и челка почти так же, как раньше, закрывала ему смешливые глаза. 

— Чего ржешь, а?  
— Меня два года никто Длинным не звал.  
— А как звали? — улыбнулся Дженсен. Глядя на Джареда, невозможно было не улыбаться.  
— Э не, не скажу. Что происходит в Харрис-Каунти, остается в Харрис-Каунти.  
— Да не очень-то и хотелось, Длинный, небось что-то унизительное и отвратительное! — фыркнул Дженсен. 

Кофе слишком сладким послевкусием облепил язык, и Дженсен почти на автомате подвинул к себе пластиковый стакан, втянул через трубочку ледяную колу. Джаред затих и дернулся назад, задрал колено к груди, пачкая дорожной пылью с кроссовка красную искусственную кожу сиденья. 

— Джоки Лин говорил, к ней, вроде, Хэнк переехал, — Дженсен извинительно пожал плечами.  
— Хэнк Муллан? — помрачнел Джаред. — Это мудло?  
— Прости, все, что знаю.  
— Ладно. Разберемся.

Джаред раздраженно дернул и так растянутый донельзя ворот. Дженсен страшно боялся увидеть на нем футболку, в которую тот был одет в день ареста: черный дирижабль на белом фоне и оранжевая надпись «Led Zeppelin». Кровь тогда совсем скрыла оранжевые буквы, а красные пятна на овальных боках дирижабля добавляли стиля культовой обложке культового альбома культовой группы, которую Джаред, вроде бы, даже и не слушал. Но та футболка, вероятно, лежит где-то в коробке с уликами по делу о нанесении тяжких телесных на улице Монро в Борджере, а точнее — на пустыре между железной дорогой и гаражом подержанных тачек, прямиком за трейлером нарковарщиков. 

Сейчас на Джареде была другая, но тоже знакомая, черная, заношенная до дыр, с надписью «Kurt smells like teen spirit» и нарисованной в комиксовом стиле рыжей девчонкой — по легенде, подругой Кобейна, которая написала эту фразу у него на стене. Вот какую песню Длинный точно любил. 

— Лузер Джоки открыл-таки свой бар? — спросил Джаред, и одновременно с ним Дженсен выпалил:  
— Почему ты сел за меня? 

Пауза между ними сложилась из лопающихся в стакане пузырьков колы, запаха прогорклого лука и летнего, спертого воздуха дешевой забегаловки. Дженсен мотнул головой, сбрасывая кретинский поэтический образ, навеянный ему не иначе как незримо присутствующим на футболке Джареда дохлым лидером «Нирваны». 

— Поехали дальше, ага? — предложил Джаред.

Дженсен кивнул и поспешно вышел к машине, слишком резко вдарив по стеклянной двери кафе. 

***

Джаред знал, что придется отвечать на вопрос, как только офицер Дон, ответственный за освобождение заключенных, сообщил: «За тобой приехал какой-то парень, такой, приличный. Говорит, твой друг из Борджера. Дженсен Эклз, знаешь его?» И Джаред, вместо того чтобы сказать Дону: «Это что за хреносос такой? Первый раз слышу, вдруг он педофил, гоните его!» — выпалил «Да!» так поспешно, что сразу за этим чуть не сгорел со стыда.

Хотя все, че уж, тема с педофилами больше не действует. Девятнадцать — с днем рожденья, Падалеки. 

Джаред знал, что придется отвечать на вопрос, как знал, что за первым письмом Дженсена в тюрьму последует второе, а за вторым — третье. Он сомневался, будет ли четвертое, но пятое, был уверен, станет последним. 

— Так что там с Джоки? — спросил Джаред, прижимая крепче к животу свой рюкзак. От футболки, провалявшейся на складе два долгих года, пахло пылью и тюрьмой Харрис-Каунти. До чесотки во всем теле хотелось в душ и сжечь поганую тряпку.  
— Свой бар он не открыл, конечно, но работает у Франко. Тот совсем ходить перестал, с суставами что-то, ноги не гнутся.  
— Прикольный старик. Жаль.  
— Жаль, — кивнул Дженсен, втапливая в пол педаль газа. 

Хорошо, это хорошо. Просто гнать по шоссе, пялиться на счетчик да иногда коситься на профиль Дженсена. Но так не получится. Он все равно спросит. 

— Эклз, что тебе сказала Мак?

Дженсен нахмурился, облизнул губы. Уточнил, помедлив: 

— Когда?  
— Ты же не отвяжешься, да? Будешь спрашивать снова и снова, выебешь все мозги. Нам еще сколько ехать? Часов восемь?  
— Семь, если не тормозить. Что вряд ли.  
— Ну так ты меня уже допек своей охуенно раздражающей истерикой. Давай закончим. После того как Мак приходила ко мне на свиданку в участок, что она тебе сказала? 

Дженсен дернул ртом криво, то ли злясь, то ли просто не желая вспоминать. Джаред бы тоже не стал. Вспоминать. Да, видно, придется. И чего вот припекло дурака попереться из своего Амарилло? 

— Я… Я накатил тогда, ночью. Выцедил все заначки отца, какие нашел. Утром она давай меня трясти, а я, кажется, еще был в полное говно. Мак сказала, что Томми Турист в коме. Его зовут Юэн Бремнер, ты знал об этом?  
— Адвокат так его назвала. Что за засранцевское имечко?  
— Во-во. Короче, этот Юэн там на грани смерти с проломленным черепом. И я возьму десятку, а то и все пятнадцать за нанесение тяжких телесных. Мол, сейчас весь наш сраный город сидит и ждет, сдохнет Томми или не сдохнет, и если он откинется, то вопрос пойдет о пожизненном. Длинный, сука, ты так ее накрутил!  
— Чего я?..  
— Да того! Она как раненая вопила. Обещала в петлю залезть, если я пойду в участок и признаюсь. Сказала, что у меня все руки в мясо после этого уебка. А ты чистый, на тебе ничего не найдут, и тот удар, который отправил Томми Туриста отдыхать, точно был не твой. И тебе ничего не будет. Что тебя просто подержат и отпустят. Типа, ты им сказал, что оказался там случайно, разнимал драку и все. И ты… и тебе…

Дженсен рывком расстегнул сразу три верхних пуговицы у рубашки, вытер манжетой взмокший лоб и впился пятерней в волосы надо лбом. 

— И ты несовершеннолетний. Наказания не будет. А я пойду по взрослой статье.  
— Так все верно, Эклз. Все как есть Мак сказала.  
— Да хуй тебе в гланды — верно! — сорвался вдруг Дженсен, бахнул кулаком по рулю. — Она сказала, что если меня увидят с разбитыми в мясо руками, мне пиздец. Полиция опрашивает твоих знакомых и знакомых Туриста, и мне надо уехать в колледж. Сразу. Вообще не признаваться, что я приезжал домой на выходных.  
— Так расклад же однозначный, Эклз, о чем ты тогда меня спрашиваешь, мудак долбанутый?! — не выдержал Джаред, сорвался тоже, заорал. 

Голос запетушил, некрасивый крик звенел в салоне, и Джаред принялся лихорадочно давить на кнопки кондиционера, просто чтобы не смотреть на растерянного совсем Дженсена. 

— Длинный, я спрашиваю тебя не об этом. Я понимаю — ты спас мою жопу. Мою жизнь. Ты даже спас Маккензи, потому что без меня она бы не смогла прорваться в колледж. Только ты просчитался, да?  
— Да, — неохотно признался Джаред. 

Не хотелось вспоминать, никогда больше не хотелось вспоминать, но оплывшее от возраста и лишнего веса, от усталости и нервной работы лицо общественного адвоката миссис Энни Росс проявилось реальной до икоты картинкой перед внутренним взором. Когда она раскладывала для Джареда его жизнь, сидя напротив в единственной комнате для допросов занюханного отделения полиции Борджера, в ее голосе невозможно было разобрать ни жалости, ни злорадства. Просто усталые факты.

— Очень мило, что вы защищаете своего приятеля, мистер Падалеки…  
— Да какой приятель...Я не знаю этого чувака. Я просто шел мимо, увидел драку…  
— ...но дела обстоят несколько хуже, чем вам, должно быть, представляется. Потерпевший в коме. На вашем теле зафиксированы очевидные следы участия в происшедшем. Ваша машина найдена неподалеку от места преступления.  
— Да я только разнять…  
— И, знаете, мистер Падалеки, там ведь пустырь. Совершенно некуда «идти мимо». Кроме как в трейлер, где ваш приятель… простите, незнакомый вам потерпевший варил героин.  
— Слушайте, мэм… э… миссис адвокат. Легавые уже пытались повесить на меня дристаный трейлер! Да это бред, вы можете взять анализы или чего там — я не торчок, я не имею к поганому фургону никакого отношения! Я сразу потребовал, чтобы… ну… адвокат был. 

Лицо миссис Энни Росс тогда смягчилось, ненакрашенные губы сложились в подобие перекошенной улыбки, и она покачала головой, совсем как учительница.

— Вы неглупый молодой человек, мистер Падалеки. Позвать адвоката было верным решением. На ваших руках нет повреждений, и, думаю, не составит труда доказать, что ключевой удар в переносицу, вследствие которого Юэн Бремнер…  
— Кто?  
— ...ударился затылком о стену и отправился в кому, нанесли не вы.

Зашибись, да. Дженсен Элкз и его знаменитый прямой. 

— Но есть слишком много отягчающих обстоятельств. Полиция еще не добралась до ваших знакомых, но я давно работаю в этом городе и расспросила людей. Если следствию станет известна связь между вами и мистером Бремнером, дело маркируется как «предумышленное». А это совсем другая статья и абсолютно другое наказание.  
— Мэм, вы глухая? Какая связь? Я ж вам долблю, я без понятия, кто этот торчок избитый!  
— И это удивительно, поскольку болтают, что и вы, и мистер Бремнер, в крови которого действительно обнаружена серьезная доза героина, встречались с одной девушкой. Имя Маккензи Эклз вам, надеюсь, знакомо?

Даже сейчас Джаред помнил ощущение огромной ледяной раздувшейся лягушки, которую он, похоже, проглотил живьем, и теперь та прыгала в желудке, пытаясь выбраться наружу. Кое-как подавив тошноту и успокоив лягушку, надавив что есть мочи на живот двумя кулаками, Джаред попытался выдать хоть какую-то жалкую отмазку: 

— Э… что? Мак? Ну, да, но у нас же… Да все вообще аж год назад было…  
— Мои свидетели утверждают, что Маккензи Эклз, которая имела интимную связь с потерпевшим мистером Бремнером, ранее встречалась с вами. И прокурор с удовольствием повернет вопрос о предумышленном нападении из ревности. Молчите? Да, тут сказать нечего. 

Миссис Энни Росс вынула из своего коричневого потрепанного мужского портфеля бутылку воды без газа и открутила для Джареда крышечку. Когда он выхлестал половину и почти совсем успокоил лягушку в желудке, она продолжила уже совсем другим тоном, неприятно деловым и собранным:

— Я видела потерпевшего в больнице, на его лице нет живого места. Я затребую анализ ДНК и не сомневаюсь, что ваша история о том, что на месте преступления был второй человек, которого вы, якобы, не рассмотрели, подтвердится. Если вы сможете выдать нормальное объяснение, не затрагивающее личные отношения с потерпевшим, что вы делали в такое позднее время на пустыре, это докажет вашу непричастность к тяжелому состоянию мистера Бремнера. И вы просто выйдите отсюда.  
— Анализ ДНК? — холодея, просипел Джаред. Лягушка у него в желудке теперь, похоже, сдохла.  
— Именно. И если данные нападавшего есть в полицейской базе, вся ответственность ляжет на него. Десять лет за неумышленное, пятнадцать за предумышленное и пожизненный срок в том случае, если потерпевший умрет.  
— А если я… Если я не смогу вспомнить того… второго?  
— Боюсь, в таком случае вам дадут три-четыре года за участие в драке, если я очень постараюсь доказать вашу непричастность к роковому удару. И, поскольку вы станете совершеннолетним через два, досиживать срок вам во взрослой тюрьме. 

Джаред помнил, как тогда кусал до крови губы, чтобы не взорваться истерическим психанутым смехом миссис Росс в лицо. Подумаешь. Четыре года. Два года в детской тюрьме. Ерунда. Совсем ерунда. 

— Мэм, если вы правда мой адвокат, можете кое-что сделать? Организуете встречу с моей… э… девушкой? С Маккензи Эклз. Мне очень надо с ней поговорить. А трейлер… пустырь… Да, я приехал туда, чтобы купить косячок, в школе болтали, типа в том районе продают. Дальше увидел драку, двух незнакомых чуваков, один сбежал…  
— Достаточно, мистер Падалеки. Это «дальше» я уже слышала. 

Воспоминание притухло, схлопнулось под пристальным взглядом Дженсена. Он, похоже, вообще не смотрел на дорогу, вперившись зеленющими глазами Джареду в лоб. 

— Джаред, Мак тогда порезала себе вены. Ну… почти. Зараза. Так, чиркнула ножом поперек запястья. Артистка, блядь. Сказала, что вскроется, если я не уеду. Даже представить не могу, как ты так ее напугал.  
— Я просто сказал ей правду, Эклз.  
— А теперь скажи мне, окей? Почему ты это сделал? Кто я тебе, чтобы ломать из-за меня свою жизнь?  
— Ты не был виноват, и ты мой друг, Дженсен…

Джаред мямлил и знал это, и Дженсен не верил, конечно, не верил. Ведь он же сейчас произнес главное: кто он Джареду? Кто Джаред — ему? Да никто. Так, тусовались вместе. Давно. Типа… в  
детстве, да? 

— Эй, Эклз, можем тормознуть на какой-нибудь стоянке дальнобойщиков? Там душевые, мне б помыться. 

Дженсен сухо кивнул и вперился в навигатор, как будто шоссе могло внезапно вильнуть в леса, сделать крюк и вывести их обратно в сраный Хьюстон. 

***

Заехать помыться было бы здравой идеей, если бы Дженсену пришло в голову захватить сменную рубашку. Вот Джаред допер до простой мысли завернуть в магазинчик у заправки. Там он, к облегчению Дженсена, проигнорировал отдел алкоголя и минут на десять завис в закутке со средствами гигиены, где перенюхал все мыло, какое нашел на полках.

На кассу он отправился с двумя ярко-оранжевыми брусками с запахом апельсина, упаковкой белых трусов, зубной щеткой, пеной для бритья и набором самых дешевых станков. Почему-то было странно видеть бритвенный комплект в его руках, но сам-то Дженсен начал бриться в шестнадцать, так что удивляло, скорее, собственное удивление. 

Уже расплатившись и собравшись на выход, Джаред залип у стойки с футболками. Дженсен вмешался зачем-то и вытянул из плотно висящих вешалок одну с однотонной футболкой военного защитного цвета:

— Может, такую?

Джаред скривился и помотал головой: 

— Не, на цвет наших комбезов похоже. Нас в Харрис-Каунти одевали в такое бесформенное угробище цвета детского кала. Еще и штанины длинные, как будто нарочно. Мне одному было впору по длине. Обрезать не разрешали, парни так бесились. И тапки оранжевые. Во, как тебе?

На добытой Джаредом темно-синей футболке белыми буквами под короной было написано: «Keep calm and listen to we will rock you».

— Нравится «Queen»? — удивился Дженсен.  
— У тебя что-то против Фредди? — не по делу набычился Джаред, и Дженсен пожал плечами:  
— Не, просто… неожиданно.  
— Да можно подумать, ты в теме, что я слушаю! — все еще без причины агрессивно выпалил Джаред и поволок футболку на кассу. 

Опять ведь прав, засранец. 

Дженсен честно поискал по карте стоянки дальнобойщиков на трассе, но тащить Джареда в открытые помывочные с толпой мужиков после двух его лет общих душевых было западло. Да и самому хотелось нормально вымыться и постирать рубашку в прачечной, пусть и будет потом мятая. 

В машине перед ближайшим мотелем Джаред притих и полез в карман. Видимо, футболка долбанула-таки по его бюджету, потому что он пересчитал наличку, аккуратно сложил несколько десятибаксовых банкнот в карман джинсов и, с преувеличенным равнодушием глядя в окно, сообщил:

— Слыш, Эклз, а тебе обязательно в мотель? Может, дотянем до Борджера?  
— Давай впополаме, раз такой принципиальный. Не парься, попробую на пару часов добазариться, чтоб за сутки не платить. Солнце сядет, отдохнем и поедем. 

Сонный молодой мексиканец за стойкой долго переводил взгляд с маящегося под послеполуденным солнцем Джареда, полирующего задницей капот, на Дженсена, но согласился сдать свободный номер за двадцатку на пару часов. 

Джаред, услышав новость, сграбастал из машины свой пакет с покупками, прижал к груди крепко, прикрывая сверху локтем, и фыркнул:

— Можем устроить шоу и пососаться у него на глазах. 

В ответ на охреневший взгляд Дженсена он расхохотался как-то уж слишком громко и пояснил:

— О, так ты не отдуплил? Эклз, он думает, мы ебаться приехали. Ладно, пошли, хочу сжечь на хуй эту срань.

И он неприязненно повел плечами, так что Дженсен всерьез задумался: не собрался ли Падалеки и вправду поджечь мотель?

В номере Джаред долго кружил по углам, выдвигал ящики тумбочек, выкручивал и закручивал воду в ванной и даже заглянул под затертый фиолетовый палас. Потом уселся на краешке кровати, сунув ладони между коленей и, склонив голову к плечу, спросил настороженно:

— Томми Турист вышел из комы, да? 

Дженсен перестал наконец отслеживать перемещения Джареда и огляделся, пытаясь сообразить, где устроиться ему — в номере и правда оказалась одна кровать. Он упал в неожиданно удобное старое кресло напротив окна и коротко застонал, ощущая, как уходит напряжение из мышц. Все же он гнал в Хьюстон из Амарилло полночи, и сразу обратно без передышки выходило как-то жестко. 

Джаред ждал ответа, и Дженсен поспешно кивнул:

— Да, как раз через месяц после твоего суда. Почти полгода отдыхал, крысеныш ядовитый. И сел сразу.  
— Его закрыли? — оживился Джаред. — Не знал. Правильно. Да. Круто.  
— Так трейлер ему принадлежал, а там товар нашли и капусту. Ты в душ идешь, Длинный?  
— А Маккензи… она… то есть вы с ней нормально? — не отреагировал на вопрос Джаред. Как будто у него тоже скопилось не меньше пяти писем к Дженсену, но там, в этих письмах, был не один вопрос, а целый ворох, и вот теперь Джаред вскрывал их одно за другим, торопливо и нервно.  
— Ты про то, что я отправил на больничную койку ее парня-драгдилера? 

Джаред вместо ответа поерзал на кровати и выдернул из заднего кармана сигарету. Закурил жадно, так что щеки залипли на целую затяжку, и ямочки стали совсем глубокими и вовсе не очаровательными, как раньше, придавая его лицу взрослое и болезненное выражение. 

Дженсен с удовольствием втянул ноздрями дым Лаки Страйк. Курение в офисе не приветствовалось, с курящих снимали ежемесячно небольшой, но все ж таки штраф, и Дженсен предпочел бросить. Сейчас для легкого кайфа ему хватало и обычного сигаретного запаха. Телом овладела подзабытая легкость, и тут дошло — рядом наконец сидит человек, с которым можно говорить обо всем. О той ночи, о Мак, о диких двух годах, когда швыряло от судорожных и бесполезных попыток все забыть до ощущения скипидара в заднице — бежать, узнавать, делать, добиваться… Справедливости? Наказания? Спасения? Хоть чего-то.

— Знаешь, когда я решил свалить из Борджера, Падалеки?  
— Когда родился? — фыркнул Джаред, откидываясь назад, на локти, и перекрещивая длинные ноги. 

Дженсен с опаской покосился на сигарету — не подожжет ли покрывало? Но тлеющий кончик Джаред прятал в кулаке, как в кино про военных, и так курил перевернутую сигарету, ловко и странно — в кулак. 

— Наверное, сейчас ты сочтешь меня пафосным мудаком, но я расскажу, Длинный.  
— Валяй, — согласился Джаред, — пафосным мудаком ты и без того всегда был, ничего нового. 

Он щурился от дыма, улыбался и смотрел так внимательно, так знакомо, что Дженсен вспомнил, с чего вообще согласился три года назад притащить парня своей младшей сестры в их тусовку. Вот именно потому. Из-за взгляда. Джаред слушал так, будто ему и вправду было интересно и охуеть как важно, что рассказывает собеседник. И он не просто слушал — в свои сопливые шестнадцать-семнадцать он запоминал. Запоминал имена начальников, на которых вечно жаловался Лузер Джоки, названия и годы выпуска тачек, которые чинил черный Милки, имена девиц, которых мечтал выебать перекачанный Малыш Комбо. Глянув раз, сразу запомнил расписание Дженсена и на выходных всегда заваливал шквалом вопросов про колледж, про преподов, спрашивал про предметы и слушал, слушал, смотрел, как сейчас — улыбаясь словно бы от того, что кому-то не в лом с ним трепаться.

— Ты помнишь Ширли Блант? Ее мать, когда в загул уходила, оставляла девчонку у нас.  
— Помню, а то! — притушил улыбку Джаред. — Вся школа гудела. Передоз?  
— Точно. А еще она беременная была.  
— Прям кино, — заметил Джаред и пояснил: — Социальное кино. В тюрьме такие постоянно крутили. «Все вы знаете об этом, все вы видите подобное каждый день в своих школах. Все вы молчите. Скажите “да” проблеме неблагополучных детей. Скажите “я вижу”!»  
— Тебе бы, Длинный, в актеры или в дикторы, у меня прям мурашки.

Джаред разулыбался смущенно и довольно, но тут же нахмурился и поднял в ожидании брови. 

— Когда Мак было лет четырнадцать, Ширли подошла ко мне за школой, на стадионе, у нас бейсбол как раз закончился, и предложила отсосать за пятерку. А ведь они с Мак ходили вместе в начальную школу и дружили потом лет до десяти. Меня прям переклинило. Мне полтора года в школе оставалось и, знаешь, вообще посрать было. На все. Думал, если поднажму и учителя говниться не станут, то пройду в местный колледж на какую-нибудь специальность типа строитель всяких туннелей, а наебнется колледж, так к бате в бригаду попрошусь. Мистер Кес, бригадир его, всегда нормально ко мне относился, когда я обеды бате таскал в детстве. А вот после Ширли я смотреть месяц не мог на Мак. Не знаю почему. Все представлял ее в семнадцать, думал — ну вот ладно, сейчас она не такая, она хорошая, но что тут у нее будет? Ну выучится на парикмахера, а зачем в Борджере еще один парикмахер? Выскочит замуж за какого-нибудь дальнобойщика, родит, потом он свалит, она будет сидеть на пособии и жаловаться на мужиков. Или еще хуже, как Ширли. Свяжется с герычем. 

— Ну и фантазия у тебя, Дженс, — тихо произнес Джаред. 

Он не валялся уже расслабленно на кровати — сидел, наклонившись к Дженсену всем корпусом, смотрел внимательно, хмурился и даже забыл про дымящую в кулаке сигарету. 

— Ширли откинулась в пятнадцать. Тогда уже я только и мог думать, как поступить в колледж, и не в Пампу, которая вон, под боком, дыра чуть покрупнее Борджера, а подальше, чтобы город большой и работы много. Чтобы Мак потом перетащить.  
— А тут Томми Турист, — понимающе выдохнул Джаред и заозирался в поисках пепельницы, потушил окурок, зашарил в кармане автоматически.  
— А тут он, — кивнул Дженсен.

Джаред затянулся очередной сигаретой уже не так глубоко, поверху только, как если бы просто рот хотел занять, дернул вниз измочаленный ворот футболки и сказал, глядя куда-то в угол на пыльную плотную гардину невменяемого цвета:

— Когда Малыш Комбо стукнул, что твоя сестра спуталась с этим заезжим дилером, я подумал: «Вот же ты, Мак, дура. Дженсен его убьет и тебя за компанию». Честно, Дженс, так и подумал.  
— Она ширялась, Джаред, — медленно произнес Дженсен, стараясь не опускать глаза. — Один раз всего она вмазалась в его трейлере. Он заявил ей: «Любимая, я хочу, чтобы тебе стало хорошо». Я просто подумал — ты должен знать. 

Джаред докурил молча, покусал губу, отодрал зубами кусочек сухой кожи, сплюнул в сторону и взглянул на Дженсена нечитаемо, спрятал вроде бы прямой взгляд за выгоревшими кончиками ресниц. 

— Я догадался. Наверное. Все, я в душ.

И вскочил на ноги, заметался по номеру, сграбастал в охапку свой пакет, потом рюкзак, рюкзак сбросил на пол у кровати и скрылся за дверью ванной, где сразу зашумела вода. 

***

Мотель, большая кровать, Джаред и Дженсен, мать его, гребаный великолепный Эклз в одном номере — мокрый сон, фантазия на каждый день и на сложный случай, типа как если в дверь сортира колотит кто-то из соседей по камере и надо поскорее кончить. И сам ведь предложил в мотель, вообще улет. Заоблачная страна кукушек. 

Джаред шагнул под горячую воду душа, крепко сжимая ароматное, пахнущее апельсином мыло. Наверное, аромат был химическим, вовсе не натуральным, но запах настоящего апельсина вспоминался с трудом, хотя в Харрис-Каунти апельсины давали раз в месяц по выходным стабильно. Только они пахли, как те же яблоки из каждодневного пайка, так же, как пахли вся еда, вся одежда и все постельное белье — въевшимся в стены тюремным запахом. 

За стеной Дженсен врубил ящик, и Джаред поморщился, пытаясь удержать равновесие на одной ноге, пока намыливал левую пятку. Телек — это учебные фильмы, это три канала про животных, это дурацкий Дисней и драки за доступ к пульту и к первым рядам стульев, выставленным перед экраном. Телек — это значит ты сидишь на виду у надзирателей в общей гостиной и даже не можешь свинтить в спортзал или в камеру, поваляться в одиночестве с книжкой на жесткой кровати. Максимум, на толчок отпустят. 

Джаред покружил бруском мыла по животу, наблюдая, как оранжевое превращается в белое, в тугую сбитую пену. Ниже он старался не спускаться и не смотреть даже, хотя чертова пена, капающая хлопьями на мучительно торчащий член, и вода, дразнящая горячими струями, взвинчивали до того, что получалось только шипеть сквозь зубы, злясь на Дженсена — так тупо, так по-детски. Вот правда, как будто все еще семнадцать, и он не замечает.

Испортил честно заслуженную дрочку своими дерьмовыми «ты должен», «я должен», «прости»… То есть нет, прости — не было, но Джаред был уверен: скоро. Почему отравлено даже хорошее? Мало Джареду знать, что никогда у них, ничего… Невозможно. Ну хоть так. Вспоминать, как тусили, как можно было тереться рядом, слушать его рассказы про колледж, пялиться на рот, на глаза, на плечи, стирая потом ладони перед сном. И утром. И между уроков. Ну и все, и достаточно, чего к человеку лезть.

Он мог быть где угодно. Джаред мог быть где угодно. А теперь он за дверью в мотеле и весь психованный, виноватый и…

Блядский боже. 

Прямо за дверью. 

В расстегнутой чуть не до пупка белой рубашке. 

А мексикашка за стойкой думает — они тут долбятся во все дыры, да? Черт. Ч-черт. Он думает, они стали целоваться прямо как ввалились в номер. Джаред обхватывал лицо Дженсена, кусал его губы, прорывался языком в рот, а Дженсен отвечал, и подгонял, и засовывал сзади ладонь в джинсы, лез пальцами в трусы, трогал задницу, трогал прямо там, мял… И Джаред терся об него пахом… вот так, так, сильнее… И Дженсен рычал ему в губы и говорил, да, обязательно говорил: «Джаред», говорил: «Я хочу тебе вставить», просил, ага, просил: «Трахнись со мной, дай мне. Дай мне Джаред, дай мне оттрахать тебя». А потом взял сам, рукой. Дрочил Джареду член, и целовал шею и соски, и выебывал пальцами, заставляя крутить задницей и хотеть еще. А потом он нажал на плечи и сказал: «Джаред, один минет, давай. Сделай всего один. Я так сильно хочу». И дал бы вылизать свой член и яйца, и толкался бы в губы, и говорил, что хочет, хочет с Джаредом, давно, так давно хочет, что не может больше сдерживаться. 

Джаред, поскользнувшись, откинулся назад, въехал локтем в стену, но все равно не смог остановиться, не смог разжать пальцы и прекратить дергать бедрами, вбиваясь в кулак, и только два года тренировок в бесшумной дрочке позволили прямо перед оргазмом сжать зубы и не застонать в голос, выплескиваясь себе под ноги и наблюдая, как вода закручивает в водосток белесые капли. 

Запах апельсина смешался с запахами спермы и водопроводной воды, и Джаред сполз в гудящий под струями поддон душа, скрючившись коленями в грудь. За два года он ни разу не раскисал, даже когда его камера и три соседних устроили ему бойкот на две недели, даже когда проиграл в карты Банджо, главарю Белого Братства, даже когда стало ясно, что пятое письмо от Дженсена последнее, даже когда мать не стала брать трубку, хотя Джаред точно знал, что она в это время дома после смены. Никто не собирался реветь и сейчас, просто глаза жгло пеной с волос, жгло так сильно, словно брызнули настоящим апельсиновым соком. 

Джаред умылся, поднялся на ноги, выключил воду, пока не слил Дженсену всю горячую, и вывалился из душа. Стоя босиком на неожиданно холодном полу, он подумал, что вот — у него организовалась передышка. Теперь вполне реально протянуть еще несколько часов в одной тачке с Дженсеном. А потом Дженсен уебет в свой Амарилло, и все, конечно, наладится. 

Новая футболка воняла синтетикой и бензином, но все же запах был лучше, чем от старой. В номере оказался раздетый до пояса Дженсен, и Джаред смело взглянул прямо на него — так быстро не встанет, можно напыриться впрок. 

— Я пойду закину рубашку в стиралку и вернусь. Приму душ, как раз достирается, и поедем, ага?  
— Иди уже, — махнул рукой Джаред, хлопаясь с разбегу задницей на матрас. 

Дженсен хмыкнул, швырнул в него пультом и вышел за дверь, полуголый красивущий мудак. На экране Джейсон Стэтхэм волок куда-то на плечах смазливую связанную китаянку. 

***

Присутствие Джареда в душевой можно было распознать только по апельсиновому запаху и мокрому мотельному полотенцу. Ни капли воды на полу, на раковине — ни бритвы, ни зубной щетки. 

Дженсен наскоро принял душ, промыл башку жидким мотельным шампунем и только тогда понял, что сам сменное белье не купил. Он высунул голову из ванной, собираясь попросить у Джареда трусы из его упаковки, но пацан спал. Он запихнул рюкзак под голову, подтянул к груди колени, свернулся весь внутрь, так что стало видно белую полоску над поясом спущенных джинсов, и прикрыл глаза локтем от света. Пульт он запинал в ноги, и на экране три бородатых ушлепка в лыжных масках приставляли стволы к башке Джейсона Стэтхэма. 

Дженсен завернулся в полотенце и сам нашарил начатую пачку дешевого белья в бумажном пакете Джареда, где все его помывочное барахло уже лежало, аккуратно упакованное. 

После душа кресло показалось еще удобнее, и Дженсен позволил себе пододвинуть его ближе к кровати и закинуть на матрас ноги. Выловив между стоп Джареда пульт, Дженсен отправил Стэтхема на заслуженный отдых и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тишиной. 

И чего он так уперто ждет от парня подвоха? Относится к нему, как к гранате с выдранной чекой. Ведь раньше никаких опасных или идиотских замашек за ним не водилось, наоборот — Джаред был едва ли не самым вменяемым в их компании и уж точно самым мозговитым. Когда он впервые провожал Мак домой после свидания, а Дженсен как раз подъехал к дому на дребезжащем всеми внутренностями отцовском пикапе, сестра так и представила своего нового парня:

— Бро, это Джаред, он лучший в классе по математике. Джаред, это мой бро. Дженсен.

И Джаред засиял совершенно дикой улыбкой и долго-долго жал руку, а потом спросил:

— Проверял пружину, которая колодки прижимает? Она может дребезжать.

В тот день они до поздней ночи валялись под пикапом, и Мак тогда страшно на Дженсена обиделась.

А теперь-то что изменилось? Тюрьма? Так если тут кто и преступник, так вовсе не Джаред Падалеки. 

Это слово, «преступник», возле имени Джареда нервировало, бесило, тем самым скипидаром жгло жопу и толкало к действиям тогда, когда никаких действий было нельзя, просто нельзя. Преступник Джаред Падалеки, семнадцатилетний одноклассник сестры в окровавленной футболке с дирижаблем, прижимающий к животу бесполезную пробитую башку Томми Туриста, удивительно спокойно сообщающий: «Он дышит. Но ты вырубил его Дженсен. У него затылок пробит. Он жив, Дженсен, жив». Ночной кошмар, наполненный звуками сирены со стороны улицы Монро, повторяющийся снова и снова все два года. 

Как же так вышло тогда, глупо, неправильно, криво. Как его поймали? 

Сейчас можно было уже не запрещать себе думать, не блокировать воспоминания. Наоборот, Дженсен надеялся, Джаред теперь поможет собрать воедино распадающуюся карту событий, дурацкий пазл. 

Джаред очень тихо вздохнул во сне и окончательно свернулся в улитку. Дженсен уставился на его острые позвонки под натянутой на спине синей футболкой и провалился с потрохами в тот вечер, когда все для них с Джаредом изменилось. Ладно, для него-то чего? Только для Джареда. 

Мак не смеялась, искренне и весело. Не галлюцинировала. Не порхала по кухне в приступе эйфории. Не была общительной и находчивой в выражениях, словом — ни одного симптома из тех, что наблюдал Дженсен у одношкольников и торчков в барах. Ее просто мотыляло между рвотой и отупением, как будто напилась девчонка — ну с кем не бывает.

Да только Малыш Комбо за пять часов до этого прибухтел на своем чоппере к их пляжу возле озера Мередит, свалился грузно у костра, высосал свои законные три банки пива для раскачки и сообщил прям при всех, дегенерат нечуткий:

— Заезжал сегодня в гараж к Розамунде, там новый хлам припиздюхал. Видел на пустыре за товарняками Томми Туриста. Ты только с катушек не слетай, Эклз, но он лизался с твоей сеструхой возле своего вшивого трейлера.

Дженсен тогда подумал: «Ширли Блант». И еще подумал, как это удачно родаки с бригадой в Далхарт умотали на строительство маркета. В ближайшие три дня вряд ли вернутся, и мать не сможет запретить Дженсену вынести на хрен Маккензи все ее вставшие раком мозги. 

Рядом тихо выматерился Длинный, и Малыш Комбо виновато рыгнул и прикрыл рот: 

— Прости, детка, я запамятовал, что вы с сеструхой Дженсена миловались. Эй, ну нальют мне сегодня или пора в рожу кому дать?

Добряк Комбо. С его манией тягать железо он даже в драки почти не вступал. 

Если бы не Малыш Комбо, Дженсен вряд ли бы начал искать на руках Мак следы вмазки. Он поверил ей сразу — первый дозняк. Еще не тащит, и завтра будет казаться — ничего такого, не зацепило. Он почти услышал тошнотворно-хрипатый голос заезжего наркодилера, вот уже полгода околачивающегося со своим грязным трейлером по пустынным улицам их крошечного Борджера: «Маккензи, любимая, попробуй. Я хочу, чтобы тебе стало хорошо». А вот стук в дверь он пропустил, только ощутил разом, как горит ладонь от пощечины сестре да расплывается на футболке пятно воды, которую Мак выблевала наружу, когда он пытался привести ее в чувство. 

— Нет, Дженсен, нет! Ты не поедешь один, — Длинный поймал плечом у дверей, вцепился в куртку неожиданно сильно, удержал уверенным взглядом. — Ты вообще за руль не сядешь, тебя трясет всего. Я поведу, моя тачка у крыльца.  
— Я просто донесу до этого гнилозубого рябого хуесоса, что подойти к Мак будет теперь означать конец его сраной жизни.  
— Да, да, Дженсен, вы просто поговорите. Я с тобой. 

Все, что происходило дальше, Дженсен помнил сквозь оранжевый свет ненависти, заливающий глаза. Или это были огни сломанных и никогда не выключающихся фар древнего Форда Джареда? Трейлер Томми Туриста остался там же, где его видел в последний раз Малыш Комбо — напротив улицы Монро и железной дороги, в закутке у заброшенного дома. 

Когда Дженсен снес с петель дверь трейлера, то нашел Томми Туриста в таком кумаре, что обдолбыш даже на ногах нормально не мог стоять. Он ржал в ответ на любые угрозы, и предлагал исправить все проблемы разом с помощью хорошей дозы «грязной гертруды», и все никак не мог взять в толк, кто такой Дженсен и о ком он пришел поговорить. 

Дженсен выволок его из трейлера за грудки, и уебан, похоже, слегка вернулся в себя — заорал, замахал руками и полез драться, угрожая достать волыну и посносить тут всем бошки.

Джаред был все время где-то рядом, под локтем, увещевал, предлагал прийти позже, предлагал сдать легавым Томми вместе с его трейлером, схлопотал, кажется, под горячую руку в нос. Он бесил, мешал вытряхнуть из ублюдка все дерьмо, так что Дженсен, чтобы успокоиться, вдарил кулаком по шершавой щитовой стене, даже не почувствовав боли. 

И тогда Томми узнал Дженсена.

— Так ты братишка моей сладкой куколки-блондинки? Поздновато приперся дать мне пизды, угробище. Твоя маленькая девочка теперь моя. Совсем моя. 

Все, что Дженсен помнил дальше — это окровавленный дирижабль, голову Томми, прижатую к животу Джареда, и спокойный голос: «Ты вырубил его. Он жив». Звук сирены, полоснувший по ушам бритвой, привел в чувство. 

Дженсен огляделся быстро и указал Джареду в сторону стоянки-гаража Розамунды, чей отец, ночной сторож, должно быть, и вызвал копов:

— Ты уходишь дворами, я через пути. Пошел, Джаред, быстро!

Дворами было надежнее, Дженсен просчитал. Джареда никак не должны были поймать, он мог уйти в темноте через поле, мог свернуть к заброшенному складу, откуда шел окольный путь куда-то в сторону его дома. Днем следующего дня Дженсен проснулся от истерики Мак и уехал в Амарилло уверенный, что Длинного выпустят к вечеру за неимением улик.

Снова и снова, два года подряд Дженсен задавал сначала в письмах, а потом только себе вопрос: «Почему Длинный сел?» И какого черта Джаред, знающий как свои пять пальцев Борджер, который даже в википедии называют Закопченным городом, не смог сбежать?

В дверь постучали, и мексиканец-администратор лениво сообщил:

— Выгружайтесь, пора съезжать. 

Джаред вскочил тут же и, даже еще не проснувшись, вытянулся струной у кровати.

— Привет, — улыбнулся ему Дженсен. — Все нормально, у нас еще минут пятнадцать. Собирайся, я за рубашкой. 

Джаред оглядел его хмуро и плюхнулся обратно на матрас, подтаскивая к себе рюкзак. 

— Я там твои трусы надел, забыл себе купить сменные, — извинился Дженсен уже от двери.  
— Ты в моих трусах? — ошалело оглянулся на него Джаред, и Дженсен от его обалделого вида заржал в голос.  
— Чистые взял, понятное дело.  
— Ну, мне пиздец, — неразборчиво буркнул себе под нос Джаред.  
— Чего? Жалко, что ли?  
— Н-нет, ничего. Конечно. Я… э… отлить, ладно? Я быстро. Точно быстро.

И он поспешно рванул в сторону ванной. 

В прачечной Дженсен придирчиво оглядел рубашку — в той оказалось столько синтетики, что она даже почти не выглядела вытащенной из жопы. 

***

Кочерыжка жил, чтобы упускать возможности. Вот так всегда и втирал каждому, кто был готов его слушать, а точнее, просто ленился послать подальше:

— Чувак, это мое призвание! Они кладут всю эту хуйню нам перед мордой, нате, жрите, говноеды малолетние: вы упускаете возможность. Мне такое прям комплимент. Я в этом деле Сё Косуги, спорим? 

С ним никто не спорил, потому что, во-первых, всем было посрать, а во-вторых, никто не знал, что это за старый японский хрен такой, по которому фанючил Кочерыжка. Джареду стало интересно, и Кочерыжка дня три ходил за ним по пятам и пересказывал в лицах древние японские боевики про ниндзя, в которых снялся этот Сё. Кинцо времен молодости Кочерыжкиного отца, какого-то продюсера на радио. Отец говорил Кочерыжке, что у того настоящий талант, и требовал, чтоб сынок играл в школьном театре, а потом и на Бродвее его видел в родительских мокрых снах, если такие бывают, но Кочерыжка «проебал возможность», когда ужрался в хлам украденной у отца же текилой и вместе с дружками из своей пафосной школы попытался спиздить банкомат из холла его радиостанции. Дружков отмазали родители, а Кочерыжка «проебал возможность», потому что вовремя не сыграл в раскаяние. Мог бы, авотхуй. 

Он еще много рассказывал таких историй о проебаных шансах, Кочерыжка с бумажными сюрикенами, и, слушая его, Джаред иногда думал: вот бы уметь, как Дженсен, вырубать человека одним прямым ударом в переносицу. Школьного театра не было в Борджере, да и кто бы там играл? 

Из всего городка Джаред мог представить на сцене только Дженсена, да и то потому, что представлял его всегда и везде, вписывал в разные ситуации и картинки. В его фантазиях Дженсен был пожарником, и Джаред помогал ему тушить здание. Был врачом, и Джаред приходил к нему на прием за справкой, блядский боже, даже вспоминать стыдно, но какая ж сладкая фантазия! Был механиком, и они вместе валялись часами под пикапом его бати и перебирали ржавые внутренности полудохлой тачки — а вот это случилось взаправду, да, да! 

Впрочем, нет. На сцене Дженсену и правда самое место, с него бы весь зал глаз не сводил. Следил за его сухими, экономными движениями — все только по делу, по короткой траектории, размеренно и ровно. Любовался на его линию плеч — какую-то однозначную, блин. Бывают такие плечи… покатые, не пойми о чем. Как будто набросали неумелыми кривыми штрихами. Дженсен же был нарисован прямыми жесткими линиями, и плечи, и торс, и даже ноги, про которые никак не получилось бы сказать, что они прямые, но от этой кривизны и неправильности только сильнее вставало. 

И уж совершеннейшей катастрофой был его рот, которого Дженсен так очевидно стеснялся. Поджимал вечно четко очерченные губы, когда слушал — опирался о кулак, закрывая всю нижнюю половину лица. В те две недели, когда Джаред делал вид, что встречается с Маккензи Эклз, ему удалось побывать в ее комнате и засечь на книжной полке семейную фотографию с выпускного Дженсена: четырнадцатилетняя Мак с дурацкой отстриженной до глаз светлой челкой, миссис Эклз, измотанная и улыбающаяся только краешком губ, мистер Эклз, загорелый до черноты и готовый, кажется, взорваться от гордости, и серьезный Дженсен, ровно и прямо глядящий в камеру, как будто его дурацкий выпускной был очередной работой.

Вот там, на том слащавом семейном фото он, должно быть, «проебал возможность» смять свой рот, и от его губ невозможно было отвести взгляд. Джаред залип жестко, вцепился в рамку и чуть в штаны не спустил. Пришлось тогда объясняться с Мак: «Какая ты тут миленькая, ха-ха». Он хотел спиздить фотографию, но не решился. 

Из кокона мыслей о Кочерыжке, Сё Косуге и собственном выпускном, прошедшем в тюрьме, Джареда бесцеремонно выпихнул Дженсен:

— Какой-то ты с мотеля пришибленный, Длинный, не выспался? Радио включить?  
— Да не, завис. Музон можно. А помнишь мое радио в тачке?  
— Это которое ловило одну волну с рэпчиком и работало только на максималке, да так громко, что все девки в Борджере думали — мы тусу собираем?  
— Ага! Интересно, мать мой Форд продала?  
— Чувак, он бы только на запчасти пошел.  
— Да ладно, кто б говорил. Ты вон до сих пор на каком барахле катаешься?  
— Э, мистер Крутыш, с чего тебе моя Джетта барахло?  
— Да ей сколько, Эклз? Годков пятнадцать? Ты ж теперь небось крутой босс, инженер с дипломом, все чики-пуки. Положено на Крайслере по Амарилло рассекать. 

Дженсен хмыкнул весело и покачал головой, типа «дурак ты, Падалеки». 

— Ты меня с кем-то точно спутал, Длинный. Я ж не на адвоката учился.  
— Так и расскажи, чего сейчас? Где вкалываешь? 

Дженсен снова расстегнул две верхние пуговицы мятой рубашки и взъерошил волосы, но они упали на лоб снова, чистые и сухие. Джаред облизнул губы и с трудом перевел взгляд в лобовое стекло.

— «Паркер Ай-Ти Сервис». Мы… ну… как тебе объяснить… Если контора не хочет у себя держать техслужбу, нанимают нас.  
— Чего, картриджи в принтере меняешь? — подъебнул Джаред, не удержался, хотя Эклз не хвастался, рассказывал просто.  
— Да ну тебя в жопу, Падалеки, — улыбнулся почему-то Дженсен. — Не, я сервера налаживаю.  
— О, это я знаю, это в «Мистер и Миссис Смитт» было. Ты как прикрытие Джоли? «Рухнет сервер на Уолл-Стрит, и она тут же мчится его чинить. Она как Бэтмен для компьютеров».

Дженсен присвистнул:

— Вот сейчас ты прям как Брэд Питт сказал, Длинный. Так и быть, не получишь в глаз за то, что сравнил меня с телкой.  
— С Анджелиной, Эклз, это комплимент!  
— А вот теперь точно нарвался!  
— Хей, за дорогой следи, инженер!

Так было нормально. Почти как раньше. Дженсена вечно требовалось раскачивать, ломало его, видишь ли, говорить о себе. Но потом, как начинал — интересно ж до жути. Джаред слушал про Амарилло, где был свой аэропорт и рядом — национальный парк, каньон Пало-Дуро. Слушал про офисные будни, пытаясь в воображении вписать Дженсена в обстановку какого-нибудь кабинета типа тех, что показывали в сериалах про юристов, никак не мог отшвырнуть образ. Слушал про Маккензи, которая поступила в колледж на ветеринара, а пока собиралась с осени подрабатывать в кинотеатре, продавать билеты, чтоб покрыть кредит за обучение. 

В Борджере тоже был кинотеатр, всего один, но все же. Может, там поспрашивать о работе? Или сунуться к Милки в автомастерскую. А вдруг старик Франко вышвырнет Лузера Джоки, как и все его предыдущие работодатели, и откроется место в баре? А, хуй, в бар нельзя. Условия досрочного. Ну и ладно. Что-нибудь обязательно найдется. 

Про Харрис-Каунти Дженсен не выпытывал, свою новую песню про долги не заводил, не осаживал и не выебывался, когда Джаред тыкал в кнопки приемника, переключая радиостанции раз в три-четыре мили — и психотическая горячка, которая парила с момента, как офицер Дон сообщил, что за Джаредом приехал друг из Борджера, совсем попустила.

Когда они свернули у Кларендона на семидесятое шоссе, знакомую двухполоску в полях между посевами и загонами для коров, и вокруг в сероватых сумерках замелькали темные скелеты тракторов, нервяк вернулся, но другой, нормальный. Как если твою башку сунут в сортире в бачок с водой и ты задерживаешь дыхание, считая секунды, точно зная: должен продержаться где-то тридцать. Потом непременно достанут, никому тут не в тему схлопотать статью за убийство и выйти на вечную досидку во взрослую тюрьму. Последние секунды самые сложные, но после них можно вздохнуть, и от того считать легче. 

Да только Эклз, сука, не смог-таки. Не съехал с темы. Он мрачнел все больше, приближаясь к Борджеру, и, уже свернув на Хемлок, где до дома оставалось минуты две по прямой, дал по тормозам, развернулся к Джареду всем корпусом и спросил, глядя в глаза как больной совсем, отчаянно и страшно:

— Нет, Джаред, нет, мне надо понять. Весь расклад, Длинный, весь замес. Как они тебя поймали? Я же все просчитал! Ты уходил через поля, так? — он опустил стекло и выглянул в темноту, в вареную летнюю жару. — Да они скорее бы меня накрыли на путях, там прожектор, где товарняки, можно засечь. Сколько в патруле? Двое? Это неправильно, блядь, неправильно, все не так должно было обернуться! 

И Джаред понял, что не может сейчас ничего напиздеть. Вот просто пусто, все мозги выскребли, и не идет ничего в голову. Как будто блядские завороты про долг пробились в башку и там обосновались накрепко. Дженсен же… правда. Мучился. Вычислял вон. Два года вычислял. Поля эти. Товарняки. Патруль. Нечестно так.

— Я не убежал, — просто сказал Джаред, и Дженсен резко развернулся к нему от двери, нагнал своим разворотом в машину дохрена горячего воздуха с улицы, волной окатил. Бледный совсем и глаза на пол-лица, бешеные.  
— А?  
— Ну, я побежал, но вернулся почти сразу. 

Дженсен сглотнул так, будто ему ежа в глотку запихнули целиком, и не моргая уставился Джареду в лицо:

— Зачем?  
— Я подумал… Подумал, если нас кто засек, так тут пустырь, некому, значит — сторож. А до гаража далеко, вряд ли он нас разглядел. Но наверняка проссал, куда побежали. И копы бы первым делом на пути рванули, там прожектора. Любой бы рванул, дураков нет по борджерским задним дворам с фонарями шариться. А у тебя руки в мясо, и ты весь в крови Томми Туриста. Попал бы крепко. Я и решил, если останусь, им и бегать не надо, подозреваемого ж взяли. Облавы не будет, ты уйти успеешь, а я им башку задурю. Я умею. Ну и получилось все, облавы не было. Только они меня сразу в участок уволокли, на месте даже слушать ничего не стали

Интересно, сколько он так может, не моргать? И что там за дерьмо крутится, в башке его принципиальной? Джаред съехал на сиденье, так что коленки уперлись снизу в приборную доску, и потер кулаком глаз.

— Я домой хочу, Эклз. Давай доедем, ладно?

Дженсен медленно выпрямился и молча завел мотор. По Хемлоку мимо щитовых домиков соседей он ехал со скоростью чайника, впервые севшего за руль. И чего тянул, ну все же уже, дотащились. Такой путь проделал, герой. Не в кассу вспомнилось: у них в тусовке за Эклзом даже прозвища не водилось, такой он, сволочь, был ровный, прямой как рельса. Поди найди изъян. Лузер Джоки рассказывал, как черный Милки в старших классах пытался звать его Красавчиком. Пришлось Милки в округ везти, нос на место ставить. 

Как же хотелось дотронуться до Дженсена на прощанье. Неважно как, пусть и просто по плечу похлопать. Провести по руке. Ощутить под пальцами бицепс, натягивающий рубашку. Коленом толкнуть колено. Ткнуться ему в шею носом, надышаться вперед еще на два года его запахом, теперь без одеколона, чистым, теплым. Как солнце. Он же в веснушках, там, на шее тоже есть немножко, Джаред видел. 

Задний двор дома оказался чем-то завален, от забора и в темноте было не разобрать, каким дерьмом. Мать-барахольщица небось обросла тут без Джареда всякой рухлядью ненужной. Еще и Хэнк, Хэнк Муллан, да быть не может, ну только не с ним же! Пусть бы просто болтали. Все. Приехали. 

— Ну, спасибо, что подвез, — Джаред зачем-то протянул руку, как мудак, как будто таксиста благодарил эдак криво, без денег. Голос даже и не дрожал, круто, че. — Маккензи привет. Нормально тебе до Амарилло допиздюхать, а то ты вымотался в хлам, я смотрю. 

Дженсен руку проигнорировал, только вдруг обернулся к Джареду с какой-то радостной миной, вот как будто сошлось у него что в голове, как будто четвертая тройка в каре пришла чудом, и похлопал сам по плечу, сильно, чересчур хлестко:

— Мак, ну да! Мак. Я передам, Джаред, передам. Слушай, чувак, ты приезжай к нам в Амарилло. Я тебе адрес запишу. Мы на двоих снимаем квартирку, сеструха тебе будет рада, точно говорю. Встречается с каким-то студентом, но он рохля, вообще фигня вопрос. Она обрадуется тебе, чувак, вот зуб даю. Я поговорю с ней, ага? Ты же… Блядь, Длинный, ты такой… ты такое… Ты ж ради нее сел, да? Мужик, вот же. Она поймет. Она будет ждать. Знаешь, она какая сейчас красивая? В колледж страшно отпускать. Приедешь?

— Хватит, — тихо сказал Джаред. 

Похоже, он намудрил с кондиционером, пока развлекался в дороге с настройками — от озноба застучали зубы. 

— Да ладно тебе, не тушуйся! Она классная! 

Дженсен продолжал говорить, улыбался широко, облегченно, сверкал зубами, пихался в плечо. Сбрасывал Джареда, как груз, уничтожал свои письма, рвал, что между ними было — ведь сам же думал, что-то было! Ведь приехал. И вспоминал два года. Пусть даже из-за драки. Но это было их, общее, а теперь он дарил все это Маккензи, дарил щедро Джареда своей сестре, сваливал, радостный, будто теперь и не при делах вовсе! Будто Джаред больше ему никто.

— Хватит. Хватит. Хватит, Дженсен! — в голове раскручивался бильярдный шар, сварганил такое оружие один отморозок в Харрис-Каунти. Просверлил каким-то образом дырку, привязал веревку и крутил над головой, бил в потасовке по ногам, по ребрам. Попал бы в голову кому, так насмерть, наверное. Джаред сейчас вот точно. Всмятку.

Довез благородный Эклз и выкинул. Отказался. Насовсем. 

— Я замолвлю за тебя словечко, старик. Ну что я, не понимаю, а?  
— Дженсен, пожалуйста, хватит! 

Собственный крик расцарапал горло. Не осталось ни тормозов, ни мыслей, ни стыда, одно только желание: чтобы Дженсен прекратил. Прекратил навсегда бросать его. 

Смаргивая мокрую темень, Джаред увидел, как вытянулось и посерьезнело лицо Дженсена, как озадаченно поползли вверх его брови. Боль в груди стала невыносимой, и Джаред отбросил себя спиной к двери, вжался в стекло затылком и выпалил, ничего уже не видя перед глазами:

— Не надо Маккензи, мне не надо… Хватит вопросов, не нужно больше, все. Я отвечу, почему сел. Дженсен, я люблю тебя. А теперь вали отсюда, пожалуйста, вали! Я гей, и я люблю тебя. Всегда любил, и тебе не надо ничего с этим делать, ты только уезжай сейчас же, понял?! Просто уезжай!

Он вывалился из машины, прижимая к груди рюкзак, и слепо рванул к дому на подгибающихся ногах мимо протоптанной дорожки, увязая кроссовками в пожухлой траве и спотыкаясь о раскиданные тут и там металлические запчасти от какого-то невидимого в темноте агрегата. Боль в груди взорвалась и шибанула сразу в затылок и в виски, но визг шин за спиной звучал почти как обезболивающее. Почти. 

***

Когда Маккензи была совсем мелкая, года два или три, отец притаранил ей после очередной халтуры дурную игру, развивающий набор, что-то про юных хирургов. Игра была жутковатой: надо было собрать человека из деталей. Руки, ноги, кисти, стопы, уши, голова, туловище — все было отдельно и требовало сборки в нормальное человеческое тело. Дженсена до сих пор потряхивало от воспоминания об этой игре — для воспитания серийных маньяков, что ли? 

То ли Мак была еще слишком маленькой, то ли она уже тогда умела тонко издеваться над окружающими, но она стабильно собирала человечка задом наперед. Все было скомпоновано правильно, только правое ухо на месте левого, правая нога на месте левой, да и голова непременно была повернута задом наперед. Пожалуй, Мак все же стебалась, мелочь дурацкая, потому что результат всегда заставлял ее смеяться. Мать быстро отобрала у нее игру и похоронила где-то на чердаке. 

Сейчас Дженсен ощущал себя ровно как тот человечек Маккензи — перевернутым задом наперед, вывернутым наизнанку даже. Гнать вторую ночь подряд по трассе, пусть и всего пятьдесят миль до Амарилло, он бы точно не смог. Да что там, он и от дома Падалеки едва сумел отъехать, и его скрутило такой тошнотой, что пришлось тормозить возле сарая, который миссис Дубчек, соседка Падалеки, гордо величала своим личным небоскребом из-за надстроенного второго этажа.

Почему-то первая внятная мысль, которую Дженсен сумел выдернуть из крутящегося в мозгах клубка бессмыслицы, была: «Это же Техас». 

Как Джаред Падалеки может быть… э… геем в Техасе? А в Хьюстоне, то есть — в Хьюстонской тюрьме? Блядь, он же там ни на что не нарвался, правда? Он же…

И тут внутренности снова совершили тошнотворный кульбит, и человек собрался как надо. Все встало на места. 

И отсутствие у Джареда девушки после смехотворно детских отношений с Мак. И его постоянное таскание за Дженсеном по Борджеру. Его память на события в жизни Дженсена. Его вечная готовность помочь. Его приезд в ту злополучную ночь, когда Томми Турист ширнул Маккензи. То, что он вернулся. То, что он сел. 

Только здесь и появлялся смысл. Все было так просто, так банально и очевидно, а ведь Дженсен за два года даже близко не подошел к этой мысли. 

«Уезжай, тебе не надо ничего с этим делать». Спасибо, блядь, Джаред, за разрешение! Вот какой, на хуй, уезжай, если руки ходуном ходят и в глазах оранжево-красные пятна! Так ведь до ближайшего куска ремонта дороги — и вместе с машиной в металлолом. 

«Всегда любил». Да он вообще знает, что это такое-то, ушлепок мелкий? Или у них, у… у этих... как-то иначе все? 

Интересно, хоть одна чирлидерша, которая зазывала Дженсена пойти с ней на выпускной, могла бы сделать для него такое? Да ладно школьницы. Потом тоже… Хотя… чего потом, вроде, не так и много было. В колледже, конечно. Лола сейчас, хотя Лола совсем не в счет. 

Пялясь на уродливый, как гигантское расползшееся пугало, сарай миссис Дубчек, Дженсен с неприятным холодком внутри осознал, что признание Джареда — его первое признание в любви. Ни одна девчонка, ни одна женщина не говорили ему такого. Да и он сам, кажется, никому. 

Ощущать себя заново пластиковым человечком не хотелось, но реальность не желала останавливаться и выдавала кульбит за кульбитом. Отличный жизненный этап: стоя на раздолбанной дороге родной дыры, из которой удалось выдраться, работая мозгами, зубами и локтями, осознать, что единственный человек, который тебя любит — это твой приятель-гомик, получивший за тебя ходку на два года.

— Да ну на хуй, — сказал Дженсен вслух, глядя на свое взлохмаченное и слегка обезумевшее отражение в зеркало дальнего вида. — Этого просто не может быть. 

Отражение не ответило, зато там, в зеркале, Дженсен увидел свет в окнах дома Падалеки и сразу за этим услышал звук удара какого-то деревянного предмета и пронзительный женский визг. 

Не задумываясь, он врубил заднюю передачу, тормознул у дома, откуда теперь раздавалась грубая мужская ругань, выскочил из машины и рванул через лужайку, стараясь не впилиться в разбросанные запчасти от газонокосилки. 

Не успел он взяться за ручку, как дверь распахнулась и с крыльца на лужайку спиной вперед вылетел Джаред. 

— Хэнк, не надо, он уйдет! — истошно завопил женский голос, и Дженсен увидел миссис Падалеки с бланшем под глазом. Прямо за ней возвышался Хэнк Муллан в грязной майке, психопат возраста отца Дженсена, вечно бухой, вечно трущийся у товарняков тип, обожающий бейсбольные биты, кастеты и остро заточенные вязальные спицы.

Следом за Джаредом полетел его рюкзак. Карман порвался, оставшись бесполезной тряпкой в руках Хэнка, и на лестницу щедро посыпались конверты и листы бумаги.

Дженсен рванул к Джареду и перехватил его, когда тот, извернувшись на траве и вскочив на ноги, вытащил откуда-то лезвие, тускло блеснувшее в желтом свете из окна дома. 

— Длинный, нет!  
— Не держи его, малыш, не держи! — прогнусавил Хэнк, потрясая ножкой от табуретки. — Это ж никак сыночек Алана в город вернулся? Кореша своего привез, Эклз? Ну так давай, давай, пусти его на меня, дам пырнуть! Он все равно обратно сядет, ведь сядешь, гондон тупорылый? Думаешь, отсидел и к мамке на шею? Так по тебе в тюряге уже охрана рыдает, все равно ж вернешься! Так и чего тянуть-то? Ты глянь, Шерон, на своего ублюдка, как торопится горло мне перерезать. Мелок еще, соплей на меня брызгать!

Джаред молчал. Рвался на Хэнка, добела стискивая пальцы на рукоятке лезвия, выкручивался в руках, как будто не понимая, не видя держащего его поперек туловища Дженсена, и молчал. 

— Джаред, пошли. Тебе нельзя, Длинный, нельзя, пошли со мной… — бормотал Дженсен, оттаскивая Джареда к ограде. — Нельзя, слышишь меня? Все, идем со мной, понял? Ты понял? Джаред, ты идешь со мной!

Только когда входная дверь захлопнулась за Хэнком и все еще рыдающей в глубине дома миссис Падалеки, удалось вывернуть Джареду руку и выхватить из разжавшихся пальцев лезвие — блядь, сломанная и заточенная вилка, да откуда он вообще ее вытащил?!

Дженсен упихал взмокшего и тяжело дышащего Джареда на заднее сиденье, но не успел открыть водительскую дверь, как пацан выскользнул и рванул что было мочи к крыльцу, бухнулся на колени, собирая в темноте свои бумажки. 

— Да еб твою мать, Падалеки! — взвыл Дженсен, бегом возвращаясь через забитую всякой дрянью лужайку. За дверью дома гремел голос Хэнка:  
— Выбирай, пизда, я или твой гаденыш никчемный! Все равно ему в тюряге гнить, такие пиздюки, как он, на воле не задерживаются! 

Джареда удалось утрамбовать в машину, только когда он собрал все свои чертовы конверты. Дженсен дал по газам, увозя мальчишку из дома, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что делать дальше. 

Они выбрались из города, и Дженсен тормознул на обочине шоссе под указателем на Пампу, когда понял, что за все время с заднего сиденья не раздалось ни звука. Джаред сидел с прямой спиной, прижимая к груди свои конверты и остатки разодранного рюкзака, и слепо пялился перед собой. 

Дженсен заглушил мотор и перелез к Джареду на заднее сиденье. 

— Послушай, эй, Длинный. Тебе нельзя, ты слышишь? Никаких заточек, никаких драк. Ты на досрочном. Все. Тише воды, ниже травы, ты же знаешь, ты же умный. Джаред. Эй, посмотри на меня. 

Джаред вздрогнул, перевел на Дженсена расфокусированный взгляд и проговорил растерянно:

— Мне теперь домой нельзя? А как же… мне надо утром.  
— Что, Длинный? Что тебе надо?  
— Регистрироваться. У офицера по досрочному.  
— Точно. Да. Не проблема. Вообще. Зарегистрируешься в Амарилло. Один штат, все по закону.  
— Где? — сдвинул брови Джаред. Челка совсем скрыла его глаза, и Дженсен, не очень понимая, что делает, отвел темные пряди в сторону, чтобы видеть — не плачет ли? Не вмазал ли Хэнк по морде, чтоб можно было побои снять. Не, не ревел, и рожа, вроде бы, чистая.  
— Мы едем ко мне. Мак с подругами в кемпинге на озере на две недели, а потом, может, у своего парня будет. Комната свободна. Скажешь офицеру, что я тебе ее сдаю или типа того.

Джаред вдруг обмяк на сиденье, конверты ссыпались ему на колени, и Дженсен узнал свои гребаные письма. Ч-черт. 

Он поймал Джареда, обхватил за плечи, уткнул в себя, чувствуя, как тот крепко обнимает в ответ, вздрагивает коротко и зябко. 

— Все, уже все. Дерьмо случается, да? Подумаешь. Что тебе этот Борджер. Я помогу, Джаред. Мы вылезем. Где ж ты пырялку свою страшную взял? Сам сделал? Ну все уже. Тут я. Все будет нормально. 

Джаред затихал в объятии, прижимался крепко-крепко, так что было даже стремно подумать, чтоб отпустить руки. Дженсен положил ладонь ему на затылок, поражаясь, какие мягкие у него волосы. Как здорово гладить его по голове, пропускать сквозь пальцы пряди, чувствовать на плече его вес. Не думать о том, чтобы убить Хэнка. Нет. Не думать даже. Пусть катится в ад вместе со всем этим дристаным городком. Нельзя там Джареду. Вообще нельзя. Раз уж он… Ведь не парится, похоже. А надо бы. Если в Борджере узнают, что он гей…

— Дженсен…  
— Да, Длинный? Ты как, а?  
— Я это… просто сказать хотел. Если ты не перестанешь делать вот то, что ты делаешь с моими волосами, я начну трахать твою ногу. 

Дженсен отстранился, пораженно глядя в лицо Джареда: совсем, что ли, от нервяка крыша уехала в путешествие? И наткнулся на искристый, насмешливый взгляд снизу вверх. 

— Ты теперь знаешь, — легко пожал плечами мелкий гаденыш. — Могу не скрываться. 

Дженсен и над настоящими шутками так не ржал, как сейчас над наглой выходкой Длинного. Напряжение, страх и растерянность последних двух лет сливались, стравливались вместе со смехом, а Джаред улыбался счастливо и забавно трясся от вибрации, лежа щекой на плече Дженсена, как будто ничего естественнее и быть не могло. 

***

От сильного фруктового запаха загудела голова, и Джаред сам не понял, что его разбудило, духота или боль. Он не сразу въехал, где находится, готовясь сбросить тело с матраса и вытянуться струной возле койки, ожидая утреннего шмона и построения. Ха, вот и нет! Отсосите, долбоклюи, он на свободе! Дома! 

Стоп, дома? Постер «One Direction» напротив слишком мягкой, слишком удобной кровати четких ориентиров не дал. И только когда Джаред услышал откуда-то из-за стены звон разбитого стекла и сдавленное: «Блядь, да чтоб тебя!» — вчерашний день и сжатая в пружину ночь вывалились из памяти сразу, залепили мозг паническими вопросами и ледяными фактами, от которых не отвернуться. Джаред резко сел в кровати, и в груди заболело. Он оттянул футболку, заглянул за ворот. Синяк, что ли?

Джаред с неохотой вылез из постели, безнаказанно запинав в ноги одеяло в светло-сиреневых розах, огляделся и обнаружил между кроватью и белым шкафом такое же белое чистенькое трюмо: столик, заваленный косметикой, пузырьками с духами, баночками, кисточками для пудры и прочей бабской муйней, и тройное распашное зеркало, в котором Джаред едва помещался целиком в рост. 

Он задрал футболку и уставился на безобразный синюшный след на груди, привет от пудового кулака Хэнка. 

Блядь. Квартира Эклзов. Амарилло. Он бездомный. Блядь. Надо в полицию, надо зарегистрироваться. Он признался вчера Дженсену в любви. 

За стеной взвыла кофемолка и тут в же в комнату проник такой потрясающий, такой вкусный аромат кофе, что аж качнуло в ту сторону, за запахом. 

Ладно. Так. Ладно. Для начала найти штаны и перестать прятаться в девчачьей комнате. Да. Вполне себе план. 

Джаред застелил чересчур широкую для односпальной кровать Мак, напялил джинсы, сложенные на изогнутом изножье — даже не вспомнить, как раздевался — попытался пригладить пятерней волосы и осторожно приоткрыл белую филенчатую дверь. Напротив комнаты Маккензи, куда его в ночи, нихуяшечки не соображающего, утрамбовал Эклз, оказалась ванная, и, прежде чем поползти дальше на очумительный запах кофе, Джаред зарулил туда. 

В ванной все выглядело слишком ярко, гладко, свежо, унитаз сиял чистотой, все крючки и вешалки хромово блестели, так что было стремно наляпать везде своих отпечатков пальцев. Даже вода пахла свежестью, когда Джаред сунул голову под кран и потом шарахался и брызгал с волос на кафель, соображая, какое из трех фиолетовых полотенец ему стоит взять, чтобы вытереться. Выбрал в итоге, просто зажмурившись и ткнув рукой наугад. 

Левее по коридору от комнаты Маккензи оказалась кухня, откуда теперь тянуло запахом пригоревших тостов. Дженсен в одних шортах до колен — обрезанных старых джинсах — обернулся, лохматый и дурной спросонья.

— Доброе утро, Длинный! — просипел утренним сонным голосом, и у Джареда какие-то сраные бабочки завертелись перед глазами от него такого.  
— Утра, ага. Опаздываешь?  
— Да пиздец. Проспал. Завтрак сейчас будет.  
— Да я бы сам, чего ты…  
— Соберешься быстро? Сейчас пожрем, мне еще в душ, потом подброшу тебя в полицейский участок и поеду на работу. Потом можешь сюда вернуться или погулять, а в обед приходи ко мне, там кафе у офиса есть. Обсудим чего и как. Ага?  
— Есть, сэр, так точно, сэр! — отчеканил Джаред. От запаха кофе и рельефа мышц на голой спине Дженсена начисто выносило из башки все мысли. 

Дженсен хмыкнул, схватил две чашки с кофе и кивнул головой на круглый стол в центре огромной кухни. Джаред уселся за него, зацепившись стопами за ножки стула. 

— Ты хлопья ешь на завтрак или что посуровее? — улыбнулся Дженсен.  
— Буду хлопья, — охотно согласился Джаред, сам рванул к кухонной столешнице за пачкой шоколадных шариков и молоком.

Он насыпал в миску хлопьев горкой, залил щедро молоком и облизнулся — сто лет же хлопья не жрал. Кайф. 

Дженсен за столом напротив намазывал на подгоревший тост масло и смотрел как-то выжидательно, оценивающе. Опять чего-то придумал, герой?

— Может, ты ошибся? — спросил он, отложив на тарелку так и не надкусанный тост и с тревогой глядя на Джареда.  
— Не, я точно хлопья люблю на завтрак. Я все люблю.  
— Да иди ты, я не про еду. Я про... про парней. Что тебе… ну… девчонки не нужны, — и он слегка сконфуженно потер переносицу.  
— О.  
— Ну вот с чего ты взял все это? Ты же девчонкам нравишься, я помню. 

Джаред с трудом, не жуя, протолкнул в глотку шоколадные шарики и поерзал на стуле. Чего это, а? Дженсен, что ли, переубедить его решил? Не верит? Неприятно ему? Ну да, чего уж тут приятного. 

— А ты тоже девушкам нравишься, Эклз, отбою не было. Помнишь, за тебя Люси Лоус с Лахудрой Ханной подрались за раздевалками? Все лохмы друг другу повыдергивали. Ну и… и мне ты нравишься. Сильно очень. Это же ничего не значит. 

Дженсен мотнул головой, как будто столкнулся с задачкой в тесте, в которую никак не мог въехать.

— Только я? В смысле… У тебя вообще хоть раз с девчонкой было? Вдруг ты ошибаешься? 

Есть как-то расхотелось, зато накатила злость. Он думает, Джареду сколько? Все еще семнадцать? Или, может, решил в тюремного… тьфу, в школьного психолога поиграть? Так с этим и вовсе лет на пять опоздал. 

— Слушай, Эклз, ты чего привязался? Тебе любопытно, как это у пидорасов происходит? Думаешь, мы какие-то зверюшки интересные, другие совсем?  
— Длинный, ну не лезь ты в бутылку, я просто… — врубил заднюю Дженсен, но Джаред что-то завелся совсем.  
— Вот ты, когда дрочишь, ты о чем фантазируешь, а? Ну давай, ответь мне по-пацански, мы ж свои. Сиськи-письки представляешь, да? У тебя первый раз на кого встал? На чирлидершу какую-нибудь, на трусики из-под юбки? Я вот в четырнадцать лет понял. Ваш класс в Пампу возили на чемпионат округа? Наша команда по баскетболу два раза моталась, на игру и на празднование. Жили в местной школе, на матрасах в спортзале.  
— Мы тоже, да. Продули тогда, — Дженсен тоскливо поглядел на часы, обернулся в сторону коридора, но хер ему, а не душ, пусть теперь сидит и слушает, умудренный, блядь, опытом старший товарищ.  
— А мы выиграли, — хвастливо заметил Джаред. — И вот я ночью лежу рядом с Вуди Шимом, слышу — он там возится в своем мешке. Ясно, лысого гоняет. Мне тоже захотелось. Но так, чтоб его видеть, член его. Подполз к нему и говорю: давай, кто быстрее? Он такой: «Давай». И вот тут я тоже выиграл, потому что как увидел его хуй в кулаке, так и все, аж звездочки перед глазами. Мы с ним потом еще на пару иногда дрочили в школьном сортире, но он быстро послал меня. Встречался потом с Келли Смитт. А я уже, знаешь, Эклз, только про члены думал. Ну и про… про другое тоже… когда в интернете посмотрел… 

Запал схлынул так же резко, как накатил, и уши запылали неприятно. Джаред уткнулся в тарелку и начал запихивать в себя большими ложками размякшие в кашу шоколадные шарики. Вот к чему сейчас был этот стриптиз блядский? Ну не знает Эклз, правильно, откуда ему знать-то?

Дженсен, правда, не смотался в свою ванную, сидел напротив слегка пришибленный и крутил в руках полную кофейную чашку, сдвинув брови серьезно. Он такой бывал, когда к экзаменам готовился, Джаред иногда, в прошлой жизни, подсматривал за ним в окно. 

— Извини, чувак, я дебил, ладно, понял. Не надо было мне… это личное. Просто я подумал, у тебя же никого не было, и, может, просто девушку хорошую не нашел…  
— А с чего ты взял, что у меня никого не было? — буркнул Джаред в свою кружку. — Очень даже было в Харрис-Каунти. 

Дженсен вскинул прищуренный взгляд, жесткий такой, сканирующий, будто бы злился сильно, но будто бы и не на Джареда. 

— Чего-то еще спросить хочешь? — Джаред тыльной стороной ладони вытер рот от молока и кофе, весь перепачкался, похоже, от этого разговора дурного и успокоил, пока Дженсен не рискнул-таки спрашивать: — По согласию все случилось, не боись. 

Дженсен расслабился слегка, дернул плечами, и нормально как-то стало, словно он забил на эту неловкость, которой сам же и нагнал, дурак любознательный. Улыбнулся, потянулся и забрал у Джареда пустую тарелку. 

— Ладно, понял я, как вы там устроены. На члены, значит, дрочишь. Ладно.  
— Ну, честно сказать, дрочу я в основном на тебя, Эклз, ты уж прости меня, кореш, — усмехнулся Джаред, вот как черт за язык дернул, не смог промолчать. 

Пожалел сразу, даже не стал на реакцию смотреть, сбежал к мойке и помахал в воздухе рукой, не оборачиваясь: 

— Ты иди давай в душ, я тарелки вымою.  
— У меня… посудомойка… под раковиной… — сдавленно сообщил Дженсен и поспешно свалил, хлопнул дверью где-то дальше по коридору, в своей комнате, что ли? 

Конечно. Посудомойка. Ничего полезного Джаред, похоже, на кухне Дженсена сделать не может. Только про члены рассказать. Гений, че. 

***

«На мне новые чулки. Кофе?» — мигнуло в телефоне от Лолы. 

Телефон, вот что надо купить Джареду. Не забыть бы заехать в салон связи после работы. Интересно, он отыскал полицейский участок? Дженсен поправил наушник и кинул взгляд на часы в углу монитора — до обеда и встречи с Длинным оставалось еще сорок минут. 

Как-то Лола рано сегодня. Обычно она писала около пяти, когда до конца рабочего дня маячило часа полтора и можно было смотаться на офисную кухню к кофеварке, размять затекшие ноги. 

Идти не хотелось, да и вызовов как всегда по понедельникам было сильно дохера. Он мог бы, конечно, взять пятиминутный брейк и постоять со стаканчиком кофе в руках у микроволновки, наблюдая, как Лола на глазах коллег устраивает для него представление: отворить холодильник, упереться ладонью в крутое бедро, как бы в раздумье, чем бы хотелось пообедать сегодня, наклониться плавно к самой нижней полке, замереть, сверкая кружевной резинкой новых чулок или трусиками, если юбка достаточно коротка, достать лоток с едой, выпрямиться, тряхнуть короткими волосами, поправить на не слишком пышной, но умело упакованной в лифчик груди бейджик с надписью «Менеджер по закупкам» и закрыть холодильник. 

Обычно в такие дни, раза три в месяц, они встречались после работы у Лолы дома. Но сегодня совсем не до мыслей о трахе, надо еще нарыть контакты биржи труда да и в отдел кадров смотаться, вдруг в компании найдется вакансия курьера, например? Дженсен отправил Лоле: «Не сейчас, телефон дымится», получил в ответ игривое: «Только телефон?» — и с неприятным удивлением осознал, что невинная переписка его раздражает, не дает сосредоточиться ни на работе, ни на Джареде. 

Клиентов и правда как прорвало — еще никто из инженеров их дневной смены и рожи с утра не показал из своего кубикла, только Йена супервайзер отправил на заслуженный обед. 

За сорок минут до своего перерыва Дженсен успел проконсультировать с десяток админов. Звонил и Шепелявый из «Крис Стюарт, адвокат», и говорливый На Спидах из «Мартин Типтон Фармаси», и флегматичная Буч из «Адвокатской конторы Сприггса». Смехач из «ОффисМакс, торговля канцелярией» как обычно не дослушивал объяснений, орал в трубку: «А, я понял, чувак, понял! Все как два пальца о асфальт, чувак, эт я ступил, да, бывает!» — а потом звонил еще трижды, кретин. 

Когда супервайзер мистер Элис отправил Дженсена на обед, милостиво переведя четвертый звонок Смехача на Карла, сидящего справа от Дженсена в своем кубикле, а на телефоне высветился требовательно-обиженный вопросительный знак от Лолы, Дженсен чуть не сбил стул, рванув к выходу из офиса. 

На улице стало полегче, несмотря на адскую жару, и он отправил Лоле беспомощное «работа» с грустной скобкой. Вот интересно, а он хоть раз думал о ней, когда дрочил? 

Утренний разговор вдруг бабахнулся в уши весь, как на аудио записанный. Да и видео, похоже, тоже задалось: Дженсен вспомнил, с каким вызовом смотрел на него Джаред, когда рассказывал все свои мальчиковые секреты, как потом сидел пунцовый и съежившийся, как глядел утром, так что хотелось пойти и напялить футболку. Не так смотрел, как Лола, как будто сожрать хочет, а словно бы, дурак, подарок увидел под елкой в Рождество. 

Блядь. А ведь он и раньше так смотрел. Два года назад, точно. Дженсен не просекал просто, думал — он для пацана такой типа крутой старший брат его девчонки. Ну надо же было быть таким мудаком слепым! 

А с другой стороны — интересно, как это можно догадаться, что тебя… э… хочет другой парень? На морде же не светится. 

«Вот ты когда дрочишь, ты о чем фантазируешь? Сиськи-письки представляешь, да? У тебя первый раз на кого встал?» И правда, прикольный вопрос. Были, да, были чирлидерши с их микроскопическими юбками, но ни одна не цепляла настолько, чтоб фантазировать о ней в душе. Дженсен обычно просто… ну… дрочил и все. Отдавался ощущениям, не думал ни о ком. Представлял иногда общие безликие картинки: свой член, входящий между раздвинутых женских ног. Спину и откляченную задницу стоящей раком девчонки. Все было коротко и по делу, а Длинный там что, сценарии придумывает, когда наяривает? Ха, чего, вот полирует болт, закрыв глаза, и крутит кино с Дженсеном в главной роли? 

К забегаловке за парковкой Дженсен подошел, морщась от тесноты в штанах и с головой, полной абсолютно несвоевременных мыслей о дрочке. Джаред мялся возле дверей и курил в кулак, сунув свободную руку в карман, дылда сутулая. Договорились вроде бы встретиться внутри. Вот чего он наворотил, засранец безбашенный? Как теперь с ним разговаривать, если только что шел и думал, как, в каких позах и на кого он там дрочит да слюни пускает. Блядь. 

Джаред увидел его, вскинул голову и просиял, как всегда — как всегда, Дженсен, а?! — освещая всю улицу. Как все это, на хуй, неловко, непонятно вообще, тупо… 

— Привет! Клевая жилетка, ты в ней на разносчика пиццы похож, Эклз.

Ну, супер. Так торопился, что форменный жилет с логотипом «Паркер Сервис» забыл снять, только бейджик в карман сунул. 

— Чего тут трешься, на жаре? — раздраженно рявкнул Дженсен. — Иди внутрь давай, сейчас мест не найдем, ланч во всех окрестных офисах. 

Джаред притух, дернул за лямку на плече порванный рюкзак без кармана и пнул ногой стеклянную дверь в забегаловку.

Место они, как ни странно, нашли быстро, и у окна. Джаред уселся напротив, настороженный и серьезный, готовый то ли огрызнуться, то ли свалить в любую секунду. 

— Работы много, задолбался с утра, — попытался извиниться Дженсен, и Длинный, как всегда, понял, кивнул и уставился в меню, шевеля беззвучно губами, высчитывая, похоже, сколько он может потратить. 

Хотелось за него заплатить. Глобально — отдать эти два проебаных года. Но и просто, купить ему обед не западло ведь совсем. Ему на ноги еще надо встать, а никого рядом. Дженсен тоже — не спросил, приволок в другой город. Хотя какие с мудилой Хэнком оставались вообще варианты? 

— Сходил в участок?  
— Зарегистрировался, да, — тряхнул челкой Джаред. — Там офицер по надзору такой странный. Разговаривает, как будто меня несколько и я не слышу.  
— Это как? — хмыкнул Дженсен и оттянул под столом брюки в паху, уж очень сильно шов давил на член, не отпускало никак.  
— Типа: «А они все моложе». Или: «Им вообще разъяснили, что надо отмечаться раз в неделю, а если пропустят — обратный билет?»  
— Странный мужик, да. Но вам это… разъяснили?

Джаред хмыкнул и кивнул невесело:

— А то. Пропущу встречу с офицером — в тюрьму. Поймают в баре — в тюрьму. Поймают пьяным — в тюрьму. Заловят на драке — в тюрьму. Наркота — в тюрьму.  
— Ты же понимаешь, Длинный. Тебе нельзя было в Борджере оставаться. Ты бы за один вчерашний вечер сел обратно, и я ничего не смог бы доказать, ну, что Хэнк сам напал. Он же сам?

Джаред поцарапал ногтем коричневый, под дерево, пластик столешницы и пожал плечами как-то неопределенно. 

— Ты что, — прошипел Дженсен, перегибаясь через стол, — первый на него попер?  
— Может, и первый! — в тон отозвался Джаред, нагибаясь навстречу. — Я не помню, ясно? Вот как из машины вышел, так в голове пиздец. Помню, мать с бланшем увидел и Хэнка за столом. Помню, он разорялся, что меня тут никто не ждет и чтоб я обратно в Хьюстон съебывал. Помню, как с крыльца летел. Остальное все кусками как-то. 

Дженсен его отлично понимал, сам так же с головой не дружил, когда Томми Туриста шел искать. 

— Добрый день, Дженсен! Ты сегодня с другом? Что будете заказывать?  
— Викки, хорошего дня! Мне как обычно, а моему другу… Джаред, ты выбрал? Возьми второй комплексный обед, там отличный ростбиф.  
— Не, мне, пожалуйста, стакан колы и вегетарианский сэндвич.  
— Чего так скромно? Закажи хоть с курицей. Викки, принеси ему с курицей, ладно?  
— Конечно, спасибо за заказ, мальчики. 

Рыжая длинногая Викки перешла к другому столику, а Джаред откинулся на спинку стула как-то обманчиво расслабленно, медленно вытащил зубочистку из упаковки, сунул в зубы и сказал, растягивая слова: 

— Слыш, Эклз. Ты в своем офисе давай будешь командовать. Или с Маккензи в старшего брата играть. Тебе все геройствовать неймется, но мне похуй, знаешь. Не надо меня кормить, я сказал уже. Девочку расстраивать не будем, заказ менять, но если я прошу вегетарианский сэндвич, не надо благотворительности, усек? 

Еще вчера Дженсен, наверное, напрягся бы — от замашек, от тона, от позы, от знания, что Джаред умеет делать заточки из вилок и иногда не помнит, кто первый полез в драку. Но сейчас тревожно не было, только к стыду за утренний разговор прибавилась досада на себя — ну надо же дать парню хоть немного самоуважения и устойчивости. 

Можно было отзеркалить угрозу, вернуть с лихвой и без эффектных киношных поз, можно было извиниться, наверное, но Дженсен, сам не понял почему, оперся на локти, посмотрел, держа паузу, в Джаредов эффектный прищур и спросил спокойно, нарочно замедляя речь: 

— Не нравится, когда я рулю? 

Джаред опять изменился, распахнул глаза, желтоватые в электрическом свете, как у кошки, и вздохнул прерывисто. 

— Ладно, понял тебя, Длинный. Ешь свою траву. Викки! Не сердись, золотце, верни в заказ вегетарианский сэндвич, ладно? 

Вот же Падалеки, раскрутил на театральщину. Лола написала: «Вечером у меня?» Дженсен выключил телефон. 

— Послушай, Джаред, я все понимаю. Только ответь, можешь просто себе самому — если бы я тебе был как раньше… В смысле, как я думал. Просто другом. Ты бы так же от моей помощи шарахался? Ну вот прикинь, влепился Милки в неприятности. А лучше Лузер Джоки, так понятнее. И мы ему все помогали бы. Ты, я, Комбо. Разве в этом что-то плохое есть? 

Джаред вытянул изо рта зубочистку, сломал в длинных пальцах и ссыпал щепки на стол. Помотал головой отрицательно, пялясь на свои коленки. 

— Ну и не выебывайся, очень прошу. Работу найдешь, отдашь мне за сэндвичи эти, если прям такой принципиальный. Но мне не сложно, а ты мой друг. Это, знаешь ли, нормально.  
— Еще друг? — задрал брови Джаред и взглянул из-под челки так, что окатило волной непонятных эмоций, захотелось снова залезть с ним на заднее сиденье Джетты и прижимать его башку лохматую к своему плечу в темноте. — После всего, что я про себя рассказал. Еще друг? 

Дженсен просто кивнул. Викки принесла заказ, и, когда удалилась, выставив на столе тарелки, Джаред проговорил невнятно, подтянув к себе стакан с колой и вцепившись зубами в трубочку:

— Не хочу, чтобы ты считал меня уродом неполноценным. Из-за… из-за вообще всего. Милки, Джоки, Малыш Комбо — они пусть. Пусть и считают. Плевать. Но ты… Не хочу.  
— И мысли не было, Длинный. Ни одной такой даже мысли, — искренне сказал Дженсен. 

Надо было торопиться, перерыв заканчивался. 

***

Раскидистый, кудрявый дуб был черным, а вовсе не серебряным вопреки названию: «Жилой комплекс “Серебряный дуб”». Джаред попинал кроссовком траву вокруг врытого возле чистой асфальтовой дорожки кирпичного указателя на апартаменты, где жил Дженсен, и ковырнул выкованную чугунную ветку дуба. Красиво. Ха, и название Дженсену подходит. 

Может, не идти к нему домой, пусть он и дал запасные ключи? Подождать тут. У дуба. 

Джаред решил пока обойти кругом комплекс таунхаусов, надо же изучить территорию. Со стороны дороги, по которой он перся пешком от работы Дженсена, ровные фасады казались просто картинкой, никакого следа людей. Вся жизнь обнаружилась с внутренней стороны. Крутяк, даже бассейн есть! Интересно все повернулось: Дженсен и Мак теперь не в озере Мередит плавают, а в бассейне с ненастоящей голубой водой. Наверное, все дело в кафеле на дне, не бывает воды такого цвета. У бассейна в розовой широкополой шляпе лежала в шезлонге скелетообразная старая карга с планшетом в руках, в воде плескались двое пацанят лет десяти. Карга в шляпе взглянула на Джареда в упор, сдвинув на кончик носа темные очки, и не спускала с него глаз, пока он шел вдоль бассейна в сторону желто-оранжевой лестницы-загогулины, торчащей посреди детской площадки. На площадке тусовались с мамашками совсем сопливые дети, и когда Джаред проходил мимо, мамашки разбили свой тесный кружок, перестали хихикать и тоже уставились на Джареда. 

А казалось, в Амарилло толпы людей и можно затеряться, никто Джареда не заметит. Не то что в Борджере, где пернуть нельзя без того, чтоб об этом весь городок не узнал. Сейчас Хэнк Муллан, падла, наверняка трамбует свою жирную задницу в баре у Франко — или теперь надо говорить «У Джоки»? — и гонит про Джареда, как тот вернулся ночью из тюрьмы и напал на него. Только бы до легавых не докатилось.

Кишки закрутило нервически, и Джаред опустил голову, пряча лицо от неодобрительно-опасливых любопытных глаз. Ну нахуй, лучше уж в квартире Дженсена отсидеться. От взглядов в спину зачесалось между лопатками и прям до ломки захотелось курить. Только не тут, среди лужаек. 

На брелоке болталось два ключа, электронный подошел ко входу в секцию, где на втором этаже располагались нужные апартаменты. Джаред выбыли сигарету из пачки даже не успев еще войти в квартиру, аж язык пекло, так хотелось. 

Офицер Яни вручил Джареду кипу бумажек, которые следовало заполнить перед завтрашним визитом на биржу труда, но это можно и позже. 

Джаред втянул носом смесь запахов чужого дома, пытаясь распознать через сигаретный дым, где сильнее пахнет Дженсеном. Фруктовый аромат духов Маккензи выползал из ее комнаты и забивал даже утреннюю гарь тостов. Раз уж между Джаредом и Дженсеном ничего не поменялось, и тот не против остаться в корешах, и все нормально, и они тут ненадолго зависли вместе — можно же осмотреться, так? Джаред уверенно направился по коридору в спальню Дженсена и застыл на пороге, оглядывая большую комнату с двуспальной кроватью, наспех застеленной темно-синим покрывалом. Возле окна стоял узкий стеллаж под потолок, забитый книгами и папками, и рядом — письменный стол, на котором лежал ноутбук, включенный в пилот и подсоединенный к большому монитору. 

Слева от двери нашлась еще одна ванная, и на хрена в одной квартире столько? Джаред заглянул туда, но кровать за спиной не давала покоя. Интересно, как Дженсен спит? На боку, наверное, ровно. Или на спине, укрывшись одеялом до середины груди. 

Джаред затянулся и прошел в центр комнаты, обогнул кровать и осторожно сел на край матраса. Удобный, как у Мак. И зачем Дженсену четыре подушки? Нестерпимо захотелось упасть на кровать, и Джаред бросил себя спиной назад, так что матрас спружинил под ним упруго. 

Да, тут пахло Дженсеном, сильно, вкусно. Интересно, он лежа в постели дрочит? Или уходит в ванную? А если ему очень лень и разморило? Наверняка же прямо тут, на этих простынях. Ласкает себя перед сном. Можно проверить в тумбочке: если есть бумажные салфетки, значит, точно здесь! 

Джаред отвел руку с сигаретой в сторону, повернулся на живот и вмялся лицом в подушку, упакованную в наволочку непонятного брутального цвета. Серо-голубой эдакий, красивый. От концентрации Дженсена по позвоночнику забегали мурашки размером со слонов, джинсы натянулись в паху мучительно-тесно. Вот так бы сейчас вываляться всему в запахе Дженсена, лежать на его одеяле, смолить сигарету и трахать себя рукой, сильно, черт, тремя пальцами или… или побольше что-то придумать. Воображать, как будто распяливает его член. Трусы спереди уже намокли от смазки, и Джаред со стоном толкнулся пару раз в матрас, сжимая зубами наволочку. 

Как же это выдержать теперь? Особенно когда он… знает. Не скрыть же стояк, невозможно же совсем, блядь!

Телефонный звонок издал дзынь где-то в гостиной, и сердце, похоже, выскочило из груди и бамкнулось о подбородок. 

Джаред кубарем скатился с кровати и вылетел в коридор. 

— И с чего ты на измене от телефона, тупой пересравший придурок? — спросил себя Джаред вслух, пялясь на тумбочку возле слишком мягкого на вид дивана — такой в себя засосет с головой, не спасешься. Сигарета дотлела, так что уже занялся фильтр, и Джаред притушил ее о край стеклянного блюда с яблоками и апельсинами рядом с телефоном. Блядский агрегат продолжал трезвонить. 

Вот же херня, а если это офицер Яни? Тот предупреждал, что будет проверять, где Джаред живет. 

Джаред схватил с базы трубку, осторожно сел на диван и зачем-то пробасил:

— Слушаю.  
— Это кто? — спросил несколько удивленный и слегка раздосадованный женский голос, как если бы это Джаред побеспокоил приличную женщину своим звонком.  
— А вы кто? — тупо переспросил Джаред.  
— М, простите, ошиблась номером, — сообщил голос, и Джареду показалось, что он может увидеть, как его обладательница в неудовольствии поджимает губы. 

Джаред вернул телефон на базу и прошел к окну. Внизу, напротив квартиры, оказалась площадка с двумя баскетбольными кольцами. Левее просматривались желто-оранжевая лестница и бассейн. 

Пульт от плазмы, висящей на стене напротив дивана, нашелся на низком столике, где Мак забыла парочку своих модных журналов. Возвращаться в комнату Дженсена теперь почему-то было стремно, и Джаред два часа пропялился на повтор шоу «Помешанные на чистоте», где одержимые люди с нехуевым таким неврозом приходили в дома шизиков с каким-то другим психическим синдромом типа накопительства и убирали их хлам. Сколько же психопатов вокруг, ну ебаный боже! 

Стоило переключить канал, но Джаред подумал, как бы отнеслась мать к тому, что кто-то чужой стал бы копаться у них на заднем дворе, потом заныл синяк на груди, а потом вроде как накатило оцепенение, когда похрен совсем, что там в мозг пихают — Диснея или социалку про нариков. Сидишь просто в своей голове и не высовываешься, пока сигнал не объявит о построении.

В этот раз сигналом стал звук ключа в замке. Дженсен ввалился в квартиру, балансируя двумя бумажными пакетами, набитыми едой, и Джаред рванул к нему, подхватил пакеты.

— Разберешь жратву? Я ополоснусь, мокрый весь. Жарко, как в жопе у дьявола, — весело сообщил Дженсен, весь какой-то по-хорошему вздрюченный.  
— Все-то ты видел, Эклз, везде-то побывал, — выдал Джаред старую шутку Милки, и Дженсен хохотнул и запулил в него апельсином, еле поймал.

Дженсен вернулся минут через пятнадцать, вытирая голову полотенцем, переодетый в утренние шорты и старую черную футболку, которую носил еще в школе, кажется.

— А чего ты у меня в комнате искал? 

Джаред с ужасом ощутил, как краснеют уши. 

— Н-ничего не искал, так, заглянул. С чего ты решил…  
— Накурено там, Длинный. Если комп нужен, ты не спрашивай, садись. Только мои файлы не трогай, там проекты всякие с работы. Интернет тут нормальный.  
— Да тут все… нормальное, — облегченно выдохнул Джаред. — Там ты пиццу притаранил. Могу в микроволновку сунуть.  
— Во, забота! — восхитился Дженсен. — А от Маккензи хрен такого дождешься. Да, давай пиццу. Пиво тебе не предлагаю, лады?  
— Да перебьюсь. Слушай, тут телефон звонил. Женщина какая-то. Я ответил, а она решила — номер перепутала. Не надо было поднимать трубку?  
— Ой, блядь, Лола! 

Дженсен ушел в свою комнату и вернулся, включая на ходу телефон. Тот сразу взорвался россыпью сигналов мессенджера. 

— Главное, я тебе аппарат купил, а свой забыл включить. Ща пожрем, я тебе принесу, он у меня в комнате, в сумке. И не начинай опять, деньги с зарплаты отдашь. Частями.  
— Что за Лола? — как можно безразличнее спросил Джаред. Перестарался, похоже — Дженсен оторвался от своих сообщений, посмотрел внимательно, изучающе.  
— Что за Лола… — повторил так, будто и сам не знал, постучал телефоном о колено. — Мы с ней работаем вместе.  
— Твоя девушка? 

Дженсен неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Месяца три назад в компании тимбилдинг устраивали. Выездное бухалово по сплочению команды. Заставляют всякие упражнения на доверие делать, лучше узнавать друг друга, мы вот в пейнтбол играли вместе.  
— Хрень какая-то.  
— Ну почему? Нормально. Весело даже. А потом мы так после этого пейнтбола сплотились, что поперлись в бар, синяками меряться. Я нажрался с адреналина, ну и… И как-то у нас с ней завертелось. Она менеджер по закупкам, в соседнем офисе работает.  
— Ага. Ясно. Твоя девушка? — повторил Джаред. Ну чтоб уже совсем отрубить, чтоб не дергало. Дженсен один не бывал никогда долго, в первый раз, что ли…

Но он пробурчал что-то уклончивое и свернул с темы грубо, набросился с энтузиазмом с вопросами про биржу труда, про офицера по надзору. Что-то тер про отдел кадров в своем «Паркер Сервис», а Джаред только и мог думать — трахал ли Дженсен свою Лолу тут, на красивых серо-голубых простынях? Рассыпались ли ее волосы по его подушкам? 

Ну не западло ли? 

***

— Приветствуем любимого клиента в «Эль Тропико»! Что будете заказывать? — от улыбки Джареда в светлом зале кафе, похоже, прибавилось ламп. 

Дженсен поежился от прохлады кондиционера и махнул рукой:

— Сегодня на твой выбор, Длинный. Я у вас за неделю уже все меню перепробовал.  
— Вышла новинка, мороженое «Бэйлис», внутри оригинальный ликер.  
— Не, у меня же обед, на работу потом.  
— Дженсен, это просто десерт, не нажрешься, — разулыбался сильнее Джаред и лихо сдвинул на макушку зеленое сомбреро, которое полагалось носить продавцам мороженого в «Эль Тропико». — Ладно, смешаю тебе настоящий мексиканский вкус, кокос и манго. 

Дженсен облокотился о стойку, наблюдая, как ловко Джаред управляется с рукоятками и рычагами, наполняя из разноцветных воронок большой вафельный рожок для мороженого. 

Ездить сюда из офиса в середине дня было не очень удобно, хрен потом найдешь нормальное место на парковке, да и обедать целую неделю одним мороженым — как-то нездорово, но Дженсену нравилось заезжать к Джареду на работу и видеть, как тот легко чувствует себя за кассой, как без напряга общается с посетителями, видеть его бешеную улыбку из-под шляпы, которая всегда держалась у него не на макушке, а на оттопыренных ушах. 

После двух лет его молчания, после двух лет ночных кошмаров и попыток забыть, попыток помнить и воображать, каково ему в тюрьме, там, вместо Дженсена, что с ним, почему он сделал то, что сделал — видеть его каждый день в своей квартире, в своем городе, каждое утро подбрасывать его перед работой в «Эль Тропико» походило на слишком сладкий, оторванный от жизни мультик с яркими красками и обязательным хэппи-эндом. 

— Вот, держи. Я посижу с тобой, ага? Трейси, я возьму перерыв на пятнадцать минут? — крикнул Джаред своей начальнице смены.

Трейси, надо же. А ведь она ему в матери годится. Щуплая смуглая Трейси с кудрявыми, тронутыми сединой волосами и подвижным лицом, испещренным тонкими линиями морщинок, выглянула из подсобного помещения за стойкой, недовольно поджала губы, но, увидев Дженсена, кивнула:

— А, твой парень. Ну иди.  
— Он не мой парень, — буркнул Джаред, стягивая сомбреро вперед за поля, закрывая от Дженсена лицо. — Не знаю, Эклз, с чего она придумала, я ничего такого не говорил.  
— Ладно-ладно, пошли за столик, там будешь оправдываться, — развеселился Дженсен. — Если напрягает, могу сюда с Лолой прийти в следующий раз, ей понравится ваш клубнично-мятный сорбет. 

Джаред передернул плечами, помрачнел еще больше и, похоже, пожалел, что взял перерыв. 

Ну и к чему про Лолу ляпнул? Зачем парня дразнить? Ответ на совершенно риторический вопрос вдруг сложился под аккомпанемент расстроенного сопения сидящего напротив Джареда, закислил на языке вместе с кусочком манго из вафельного рожка: Дженсену нравилось дразниться. Нравилась очевидная ревность пацана, нравилось, что он ни разу не сказал ничего про Лолу, не спросил, просто как будто сам для себя старался делать вид, что нет ее совсем рядом с Дженсеном.

Хотя, если так подумать, ее ведь и нет. За те полторы недели, что прошли с приезда из Хьюстона, Дженсен был у Лолы всего раз и даже на обед с ней не сложилось выйти. Впрочем, они и раньше встречались не чаще. 

— Как думаешь, я помешан на контроле? — ляпнул Дженсен первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы расшевелить Джареда.  
— Чего? — переспросил тот, вперившись потемневшими глазами в лицо Дженсена и очевидно сглатывая.  
— Я пытаюсь все контролировать? Мак говорит…  
— Прости, я тебя не слышу, — развел руками Джаред. — Никогда больше не стану делать тебе мороженое в рожке. Ты его облизываешь. А потом облизываешь свои губы. Это выше человеческих сил. Ты что-то говорил? 

Дженсен хмыкнул и как-то вдруг осознал, что, пожалуй, это ненормально — вот так воспринимать эротические задвиги Джареда. От сомнительного и абсолютно гейского комплимента не было противно. Даже… наоборот. Было приятно нравиться Джареду, поддразнивать его, провоцировать. Ладно, ну честно — и раньше не наблюдалось проблем с комплиментами. Девчонки, девушки, женщины постоянно говорили: «Ты красивый», «Тебе бы в модели», «Сладкий, у меня есть подруга-фотограф, не хочешь сняться для ее портфолио? Можем потом втроем». Почему-то это ничего, кроме лютого раздражения и желания надвинуть до носа бейсболку и никогда ее не снимать, не вызывало. Джаред же ляпал вечно не к месту, залипал очевидно, отлипал с трудом, и этим он как будто прощал Дженсена вместо него самого. Прощал за свои два года, за которые и не думал держать зла. 

Так, стоп, эдак можно дотумкать до мысли, что дать ему то, чего он хочет, будет адекватной расплатой. 

— Мне нравится знать, где ты. Раньше мог только догадываться, а теперь точно знаю. Вот я и спрашиваю, как думаешь — это мне к мозгоправу пора? Мак дико бесится, знаешь…  
— Маккензи бы спасибо тебе сказать, — вдруг неожиданно серьезно и зло проговорил Джаред. — Нас в Харрис-Каунти заставляли посещать лекции про наркотики. Бывших нариков не бывает, стоит раз попробовать — и все. Я думаю, она сорвалась бы все равно, если бы ты… мы… если бы не весь этот замут с Томми Туристом.  
— Если бы ты не сел, — подытожил Дженсен. 

Они не говорили больше про ту ночь, когда все изменилось. Не говорили о тюрьме, но Джаред сейчас первый начал. А ведь он вырос. Черт. Ведь и правда. Даже в дурацкой униформе продавца мороженого он сейчас — вдруг — выглядел гораздо старше Мак, вывалилось откуда-то, проявилось, как на старых фотопленках, когда случайно один кадр накладывался на другой. Два таких Падалеки, из прошлого и будущего, поперек настоящего. У отца на чердаке пылилась кипа старых запоротых фотокарточек, он увлекался в школе фотографией. Говорил, тогда все увлекались. 

— Она сказала. Мак. Спасибо, — заметил Дженсен. Мороженое потекло по рожку, по руке, пришлось слизывать.  
— Я тоже скажу, Эклз. Спасибо. Ты этот разговор завел, потому что думаешь, я как Мак буду беситься, что ты сюда ездишь? Типа… контролируешь? 

Дженсен кивнул. Он так не думал, словами не говорил про себя, но когда Длинный сказал — вроде как его мысли озвучил. 

— Мне нормально. То есть я рад. Что ездишь. 

Он смотрел в глаза серьезно, и правда ведь, дурак, еще и благодарен за что-то, ну как так можно?

Блядь, если эта желтая масса затечет за манжет, придется до конца дня ходить липкому! Дженсен поспешно схватил салфетку, запихнул в рот почти весь рожок, и Джаред, застонав, упал театрально на скрещенные на столе руки:

— Прекрати эту порнографию, Эклз, я работать не смогу, сука!

Дженсен не удержался, фыркнул и поднялся на ноги:

— Ладно, я двину в офис. До вечера. За тобой заехать?  
— Нет. Прогуляюсь. Тут полчаса, — глухо сообщил Джаред, все так же страдальчески утыкаясь лбом в локти. — Ты не ушел еще? Вали!

Вот никогда не знаешь, что он выкинет. 

В машине Дженсен весь руль измазал чертовым мороженым, да еще капля на брюки попала. Длинный точно ляпнул бы что-нибудь гейское и похабное, чувырло. 

***

— Мне сегодня звонили из полиции, — сообщила Трейси. Вот так просто заловила Джареда у черного хода, когда вышел на перекур, стрельнула сигарету, прикурила от предложенной зажигалки и вывалила на башку ведро льда. 

Джаред затянулся слишком сильно, скурил в один затяг сигарету чуть не до фильтра, едва не закашлялся, но удержался. В таких случаях полагалось молчать, молчать и слушать, что будет дальше. 

— Офицер Яни, знаешь такого?

Джаред неопределенно пожал плечами и полез за новой сигаретой. 

— Значит, ты на досрочном, Бэмби?  
— Чего хотел офицер Яни? — подпустив в голос немного ленцы и безразличия, поинтересовался Джаред.  
— Спрашивал, правда ли, что ты тут работаешь, не пропускаешь ли смены, какие у тебя обязанности. Не ссы, тебе же девятнадцать. По закону я не могу узнать, за что ты сидел. Но клянусь, Бэмби, если в мою смену будет какой фокус с баблом, если пропадет хоть один цент, ты соскучишься по тюрьме. 

А ведь она начала нравиться Джареду — прямая, хмурая, не сильно разговорчивая. В первые три дня, пока Джаред только входил в распорядок новых обязанностей, спокойно помогала, не орала никогда, не срывалась. Делала свою работу и не лезла куда не надо. Ну, про Дженсена, правда, просекла, но тот же приезжал каждый день. Каждый день Джареда, который делился теперь на три части: утро с Дженсеном, обед и вечер. Обед был самой короткой и самой любимой частью, ведь Дженсен приезжал сам. 

— Понял, мэм. Никаких проблем не будет, — отчеканил Джаред и, затушив сигарету о мусорный бак, собрался вернуться в кафе. Трейси сдвинулась, преградила путь.  
— Можешь звать меня и дальше Трейси, как я говорила.

Линия ее рта смягчилась, жесткая кудрявая прядь выбилась из пучка и упала на лоб. Трейси сдула ее, выдыхая дым от очередной затяжки. 

— Не ершись, Бэмби. Я и так поняла, что ты сидел. Куришь, как мой племянник. Паршивец с пятнадцати лет из тюрем не вылезает.  
— А сейчас ему сколько? — осторожно поинтересовался Джаред.  
— Двадцать три. Недавно вернулся после очередной ходки. Моя сестра уже плакать устала, пока его ждет. Рукой махнула.  
— Я за драку сидел, Трейси. Не беспокойся насчет денег. Я… ничего такого. 

Она кивнула деловито. Поджала рот, обозначив жесткие глубокие складки над верхней губой. 

— Давно вышел?  
— Полторы недели.  
— И что думаешь делать?

Джаред моргнул. Как это — что делать? Он вот же. Делает. Работает, общается по графику с офицером по надзору. Старается как можно меньше мелькать перед жильцами комплекса «Серебряный дуб», а то мало ли, выскажут еще потом Дженсену, чего это за подозрительный тип тут шарахается?

Трейси вздохнула, прикрыла веки, темно-коричневые, как будто накрашенные. Сказала словно и не Джареду вовсе:

— Тебе трудно придется. Этот парень, который к тебе приезжает…  
— Он просто друг, Трейси. Вот чтоб мне лопнуть. Мой старый кореш. Мы с ним из одного города. Помогает мне, пока… ну… В общем, я скоро от него съеду.  
— Да неважно, Бэмби, кто он тебе. Ты же видишь, да? Где он будет лет через пять?  
— Трейси, ты сейчас из-за племянника мне мозги… э…  
— Мозги клепаю? — она хмыкнула, взглянула на Джареда как-то весело даже. — Ты интересный парень, Бэмби. Не скучный. И ты прав, иди. Не мое дело. 

Она щелчком отправила окурок в мусорный бак. 

— Думаю, он и отсюда уедет через пять лет. Выберет город еще больше, — ответил Джаред. 

Перерыв еще не кончился, и внутрь не хотелось. Сомбреро висело на шее, завязки давили узлом на кадык. 

— В колледже учился? Видно.  
— Инженер. У нас в городе мало кто в колледж поступал. А он смог, и не в местный. Тут вот учился, в Амарилло. Наверное, он… ну… карьеру сделает. Его сестра тоже закончит колледж, и он ее дальше повезет. Он такой… Ему всегда тесно как будто. Мало пространства. 

Трейси глянула искоса, дернула ртом — насмехалась, что ли? 

— Вижу, попал ты, Бэмби. 

Джаред снова пожал плечами и вперился в пыльный асфальт. Здесь, в тени под козырьком, он казался грязным, но впереди, на пустой площадке возле входа в кафе, сиял под солнцем до белизны, сушил глаза, так что постоянно хотелось сморгнуть. 

— Ну что, Трейси, будешь спрашивать?  
— О чем?  
— Как же. Это ж мотивирующий дружеский разговор, точняк? Спроси, где буду я сам через пять лет.  
— Да мне и спрашивать не надо, Бэмби. Образования нет, профессии нет. Будешь таскаться вслед за своим инженером по маленьким или не очень маленьким городкам. Снимать где-нибудь угол, по случаю купишь трейлер. Работать станешь вот как сейчас, продавцом, уборщиком, курьером. Повезет — не сопьешься и женишься, если от тебя официантка какая залетит, но что-то я думаю, тебе не повезет.  
— Да ты прям ясновидящая, Трейси. Только я, кажись, попутал, ни хера это не мотивирующий разговор. А где же: давай, Джаред, дерзай, Джаред, Америка в тебя верит?

Трейси хрипло рассмеялась и скрутила жгутом кудрявую прядь, попыталась загнать ее обратно в пучок. 

— Мой стакан всегда наполовину… да что там, до донышка пуст, Бэмби. Не очень-то я верю во всякие мотивации, но ты кажешься хорошим парнем. Вдруг придумаешь свой сценарий. Назло кому-нибудь. Ясновидящей Трейси, например, а? 

Она подмигнула коротко, не по-женски, и вернулась в забегаловку. Джаред остался с непонятно когда вытащенной из пачки новой сигаретой. Желудок крутило. Как в Харрис-Каунти перед камерой Белого Братства, где предстояло провести неделю рабом за карточный долг

Ничего страшного Трейси не описала. Да ебаный боже, это ж обычный Борджер. Все так живут. И чего такого. Только одна штука не давала покоя, один пиздецкий расклад. 

Джаред не будет, нет, он ни за что не будет мотаться за Дженсеном, как паршивая шавка, пока великолепный гребаный Эклз делает свою карьеру. Нет, чуваки, не-а. 

Пожалуй, пора слезать с этой темы. Слезать с Дженсена. 

***

— Эй, Длинный, хочешь в кино смотаться? Не знаю, что идет, но… Джаред? Ты дома?

Дженсен утрамбовал в холодильник упаковку пива, прошелся по квартире — пусто. На журнальном столике возле дивана, куда Джаред переселился из комнаты Мак, якобы потому, что там слишком сильно пахло ее духами, валялись проспекты из колледжа. Дженсен сам собирал их для Маккензи год назад, когда она начинала готовиться к поступлению.

Джаред хочет в колледж? Охренеть. Здорово! Блин. Очень круто. Только как он… Да блядь, это просто круто! Где его носит-то?

Дженсен выглянул в окно и сразу отпустило — Джаред был там, на площадке, кидал мяч. Здесь он был лучшим, точно. И в классе Маккензи, и вообще во всей школе. Дженсен не знал в Борджере никого, кто бы еще так классно играл в баскетбол. Он завис у окна, с удивлением понимая, что помнит это, помнит все движения Джареда у кольца. 

Его сутулость куда-то исчезала, он становился пружинистым и ловким. В длинном теле появлялась обманчивая расслабленность, нарочитая леность сбивала с толку противников. Казалось, Джаред не напрягается вообще, кидает мяч просто так, чтобы убить время. От него не ждали рывка, и даже когда он играл в команде, которая в данную конкретную минуту оказывалась в защите, он неизменно после броска выводил своих в нападение, рассчитывал траекторию как никто, чаще других вычислял верно, куда упадет мяч. 

Сейчас он играл один, отрабатывал броски в корзину. Где-то в секонде он отрыл себе еще одну футболку, черную, с кровавым указателем на пылающей дороге: «Highway to Hell». AC/DC, очередной древний рок, который Длинный и не слушал вроде как. Футболка была ему велика в плечах и неприлично коротка, так что каждый раз, как он задирал руки и совершал бросок, Дженсен видел плоский живот или белую резинку трусов над спущенным поясом джинсов. Совсем не в тему перед глазами встала мотельная кровать и свернувшийся в улитку спящий Джаред, который казался тогда опасным и непредсказуемым оружием. Как в другой жизни было. 

Джаред отработал сложный прием с вращением, не попал в сетку, но безошибочно оказался после броска в той части площадки, куда отскочил от края корзины мяч. Он не стоял на месте, перетекал как ртуть, двигался, светил голыми животом и спиной, прыгал, задирал руки, бросал одной, двумя, сверху, сбоку, снизу от груди и снова прыгал. 

Сам не понимая, что делает, Дженсен отпустил ладонь и сжал сквозь брюки член. Вот же не вовремя встало, приспичило — аж горит. Хочется еще посмотреть, как Длинный тренируется, больно хорош… 

Блядь.

О.

Ведь так уже было! 

Блядь. 

Почти три года назад, когда Длинный уговорил всю компанию прийти и посмотреть их матч. Они тогда только-только расстались с Маккензи, и сестра демонстративно проигнорировала приглашение.

Милки, Лузер Джоки, Малыш Комбо, Софи Бенсен из книжного магазина, с которой тогда встречался Дженсен, все сидели на трибунах и вопили как бешеные, пока команда Джареда надирала задницы баскетболистам из Пампы. Тогда, глядя на поле, Дженсену так припекло ебаться, что он, как только объявили результат матча, уволок Софи в мужскую раздевалку родной школы, развернул лицом в шкафчик, кажется, Джареда, и умудрился отодрать ее до того момента, как потная и пьяная от победы команда ввалилась внутрь. 

Он тогда решил — это все Софи, девица лезла к нему в штаны весь матч. Но теперь отмазок не было, а была только неожиданно знакомая жадность: ну брось еще раз, задери футболку, малыш. Повернись ко мне спиной, покажи, как низко могут сползти твои застиранные джинсы. Вытри пот со лба краем футболки, пусть мелькнут темные соски на плоской груди. Замри так, дай проследить взглядом блядскую дорожку, тонкую, намеком ведущую ниже, под джинсы, к паху.

Не может быть. Откуда?! Не бывает. 

Дженсен схватил телефон и набрал Лолу: 

— Ты дома, детка? Я приеду?  
— Не называй меня деткой, — фыркнула Лола в трубку и тут же понизила голос, протянула чуть капризно: — Ла-адно. Приезжай. 

Дженсен почти бегом спустился по лестнице, пронесся мимо Джареда к парковке, махнул рукой, крикнул: «Не жди, буду поздно!» — и газанул, даже не прогрев мотор пару минут — без этого Джетта иногда барахлила. 

Лола встретила как раньше, ароматная, мало одетая, в черном однотонном кимоно. От ее мокрых волос пахло ягодным шампунем, и трогать ее было тепло и приятно. Дженсен распахнул шелк, пробрался ладонью между ног, коснулся нежного, влажного — то ли от душа, то ли от него самого, поцеловал Лолу в длинную шею, изнывая от того, как сильно хотелось, и губы сами прошептали в изящное ухо, задевая жемчужную сережку: 

— Детка, в попку дашь? 

Ай, ч-черт. Пропал, точно. Но мозг, похоже, вынесло нахрен. 

Лола отстранилась, взглянула неприязненно, разочарованно, и Дженсен впервые с их первого секса вспомнил, что она старше его, лет на шесть старше. Ощущать себя жалким скулящим щенком было противно до злости. Но сильнее неловкости от просьбы, от ее не сексуального, с налетом брезгливости взгляда было желание попробовать. Сейчас. 

— Ты серьезно? — Лола скрестила на груди руки. — Хочешь анал?  
— Детка, я буду нежен. 

Она закатила глаза:

— Сколько я просила не звать меня деткой? Конечно, ты будешь нежен. И потом поработаешь языком как следует, не отлынивая.  
— Что захочешь, д… дорогая.  
— Ладно, черт с тобой. Пойду поищу лубрикант, у меня был где-то. Ты же умеешь?

Дженсен закивал согласно. Попал, блядь. Там уметь надо? 

Лола выдала тяжелый вздох, как в конце обеденного перерыва, когда ей не хотелось возвращаться в офис, запахнула кимоно и уплыла в ванную. 

А вот теперь придется вспоминать, что там было-то, в гей-порно? После рассказов Джареда про дрочку на парней… на него… Дженсену зачем-то вступило посмотреть. Тогда, да и после это казалось нормальным, обычное любопытство. Это как Лузер Джоки открывал для себя мир лесбийского порно и все пытался передать свои восторги любому, кто был готов его слушать. Это как просто пройтись по списку каналов на порно-сайте, чтобы выбрать самый интересный. 

Сейчас Дженсен, проигрывая в борьбе с подступающей паникой, очень четко осознал, что ничего нормального в его любопытстве и быть не могло. Вот даже рядом с нормой не лежало. Но Лола звенела флаконами в ванной, простыни на ее кровати остыли от кондиционера, и требовалось немедленно вспомнить. Вспомнить, как парень возраста Джареда в первом же открытом ролике раскидывал ноги, стонал и сам насаживался дыркой на член.

Сейчас только опозориться не хватало! Надо было Джареда, расспросить… О, да, конечно, приз за лучший проект получает у нас великовозрастный дебил Дженсен Эклз, класс, похлопайте придурку. Прийти к Длинному и сказать: чувак, ты мне тут совсем мозги накрутил своими заморочками, так расскажи, как это делается, хочу своей телке вставить в жопу. 

Дженсен бессильно застонал и бухнул на лицо подушку с размаху. Задушить, что ли, самого себя? 

Член, правда, на самобичевания не реагировал, стояло так же крепко, яйца набухли в предвкушении, а мысли распирали голову пополам с картинками. И как бы Джаред на такой вопрос отреагировал? Оскорбился? Рассказал бы? Показал?

До члена дотронулась скользкая нежная рука, и Дженсен вскинул бедра навстречу — за подушкой и не услышал, как Лола вернулась. Что там у Джареда было-то, в его тюрьме? С кем? Неужели он так же раскидывал свои длинные ноги с выпуклыми коленками, выворачивался навстречу члену и хотел этого, ждал, просил? 

Дженсен не сдержал длинного стона, все тело аж зазвенело от ожидания. 

— Ого, какой ты громкий сегодня, — хмыкнула Лола. — Мне нравится. 

Она, зараза, прекратила дрочить и сняла с лица Дженсена подушку. 

— Ну давай уже, жеребец. Я нашла смазку. Подготовь только нормально. Дай руку.

Дженсен протянул ладонь, и Лола испачкала его пальцы гелеобразной скользкой массой из тюбика. Скинула халат на пол и легла рядом на спину, подсунув под задницу подушку. 

Выглядело не сексуально. Да что там, выглядело так, будто Дженсену надо срочно извиниться, собрать свои манатки и свалить раз и навсегда. Но пальцы были в смазке, Лола ждала, а член стоял каменно и не думал облегчать ситуацию. Типа пальцами подготовить? Блин.

Все оказалось не так плохо, во всяком случае, Лола даже мурлыкнула пару раз, пока Дженсен завороженно растягивал ее, безуспешно силясь подавить нетерпение. Джаред никак не желал убираться из головы, Джаред с его таким очевидным «хочу», с его рассказами про фантазии при мастурбации, с его «ты мне нравишься, Дженсен» и «я только про члены думал и про другое» — про вот это, да? Б-блядь, не спустить бы раньше времени!

— Ну все, детка, готова? Пусти меня, ладно? — горячечно зашептал Дженсен, и Лола, закатив глаза, сунула руку под подушку и вложила в скользкие пальцы презерватив. 

В первую секунду показалось — нет, слишком сильно, не удержаться. Дженсен зажмурился, натягивая Лолу на себя, преодолевая сопротивление, изо всех сил стараясь тормозить на ее шипящих: «Легче, блин!» И тут его сжало волной от головки до яиц и обратно, стиснуло всего так сладко, крепко — почти невозможно двигаться и не двигаться невозможно тоже. Вот это нравится Джареду? Вот чтобы с ним так? Принимать в себя член, раскрываться. 

— Ты как, детка, ты как? — прохрипел Дженсен, яростно двигаясь и мало что соображая уже.  
— Быстрее давай, чтоб тебя! — простонала Лола, и тогда чудом удалось понять — ей не хочется, чтобы Дженсен двигался чаще, ей хочется, чтобы он скорее кончил.  
— Прости, я скоро… Ладно, прости. 

Нет. На хуй. Что за ебаный цирк? Ей больно, и Дженсен ни хера не умеет. Получает тут, видишь ли, с девчонкой новый чувственный опыт, а ей-то каково? 

Дженсен затормозил, тяжело дыша и глядя в перекошенное лицо Лолы. Поцеловал сочные губы так нежно, как сумел, огладил бедро, стиснул пальцы, удерживая ее на месте, намереваясь выйти и закончить уже издевательство. Джареда бы, блядь, и трахал, раз ему нравится. 

И тут скрутило, шибануло от яиц вверх, и Дженсен не помня себя двинул бедрами вперед, и еще, еще, еще, видя перед собой лицо Джареда с зажмуренными глазами и его обкусанные губы, шепчущие: «Дженсен, еще, еще, трахай меня, еще». 

Кажется, он рычал, когда кончал. 

Пиздец. Все. Это пиздец. 

К счастью, Лола не дала ни отрубиться в осоловении, ни сорваться сразу из оргазма в самомозгоебство — дернула на себя, поцеловала-укусила за губу больно и надавила на плечи, направила вниз. 

Тогда, в раздевалке, с Софи… Сто пудов. Это был шкафчик Джареда. 

***

Яичный порошок никак не желал размешиваться без комков, грибы слегка подгорели, а помидоры раскисли на сковороде, выпустив чересчур много сока, но в целом омлет получился почти как надо, мать раньше готовила такой по утрам в выходные. 

Джаред как раз стоял у плиты и спасал правый бок омлета от подгорания, когда утренний, свежий после душа Дженсен выполз на кухню и удивленно хмыкнул: 

— Ты рано. Ух ты. Вкусно пахнет.  
— Доброе утро! Да вот, решил сделать что-нибудь полезное. 

Дженсен подошел вплотную и заглянул через плечо в сковородку, мазнул по уху мокрыми волосами. Су-ука… Нет. Нет, только не замирать, не трястись, не прижиматься к нему спиной. Чего он вообще, а? Дженсен, гад, не отошел никуда от плиты, встал рядом, облокотившись о холодильник и внимательно наблюдая, как Джаред сражается с собой и с омлетом. Зачем он так делает? Так близко. И взгляд какой-то странный. Как будто ощупывает. Не верит, что ли, что Джаред просто так встал с утра приготовить им завтрак? Думает, он натворил чего? 

— Чего ты? — не выдержал Джаред, опустил ложку на край сковородки.  
— Ничего. Смотрю. Здорово у тебя получается.  
— Эм... А. Ну ладно. Там кофе готов, не знаю, как получился. Садись, я тебе положу пожрать.  
— А сам?  
— Да я не успею. Мне пешком минут тридцать пять, уже выходить пора.

Дженсен удивленно поднял брови:

— Не поедешь со мной?

Джаред бухнул на стол его тарелку и поспешно рванул в коридор. Ответил оттуда, прыгая на одной ноге, пытаясь воткнуться пяткой в кроссовок:

— Не, чего ты круги с утра наворачиваешь? Я и сам могу до работы добраться. Пока! 

И вылетел за дверь, бегом рванул по лестнице, пока не начал опаздывать. Показалось, или Дженсен обиделся? Да ладно, ему же проще будет. Вчера вернулся довольно быстро, хотя обещал поздно. Джаред как раз тупил в темноте в ящик, только звук выключил, грузил слишком. Дженсен даже не заглянул в гостиную, сразу прошел к себе и больше из комнаты не выходил. Конечно, кого хочешь допечет, если одному никак не остаться, вот болтается тут теперь… такой Джаред, ага. 

Мурашки от прикосновения Дженсена бегали по спине до самого ланча. 

Джаред работал как обычно, не выходил курить и старался даже на часы не смотреть. Трейси все же выпихнула на перерыв, и когда Джаред вышел на задворки, щелкая на ходу зажигалкой и кусая губы от предвкушения скорой затяжки, вечерние тени от низкого солнца уже разлиновали площадку перед мусорным баком. Дженсен на обед не приехал. 

Вот и правильно, все путем. Как еще с него соскочить? Держаться подальше, и, блядь, Падалеки, начни уже жить своей жизнью! 

А ведь точно. Надо познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Завести парня. Ебаный боже, да потрахаться уже нормально! О чем мечтали пацаны на отсидке? О чем трындели перед сном, какие подвиги рисовали в своем воображении? Кочерыжка вон обещал закатить вечеринку на двести человек, пригласить всю школу и переебать всех, кто старше восемнадцати: «Потому что загреметь обратно за совращение малолетки — это не круто, мужики, вообще ни разу не круто». Вот же дурак, ему самому два года до восемнадцати сидеть, придумал статью, дебил… 

У Кочерыжки как раз все будет пучком, несмотря на всего его «упущенные возможности» — папаня простит и даст подъемных, даже и сомнений нет. И закатит на папочкины деньги Кочерыжка свою вечеринку, и выебет парочку особенно пьяных телок, а Джареду нужен гей-клуб. Как можно скорее. 

Потому что если Дженсен еще раз прижмется к нему сзади, Джаред просто сползет на пол, раздвинет ноги и начнет умолять. И весь план пойдет по пизде. 

Джаред решительно надвинул на макушку сомбреро и вернулся в кафе дорабатывать. 

После смены, когда он вышел к баку выкурить свою последнюю «рабочую» сигарету, Трейси выглянула из задней двери и сообщила с непроницаемым лицом:

— Там твой парень приехал.

Джаред воровато высунулся из-за угла, но Джетты Эклза возле кафе не обнаружил.

— На другой стороне припарковался. Уже минут пятнадцать там стоит.

Хм. Странно. 

Джаред решительно перешел дорогу и направился к тачке. В салоне играло радио, и Дженсен нервно барабанил по рулю в такт. Заметив Джареда, он замер, зачем-то оглянулся, словно бы надеясь, что тот идет к какой-нибудь другой машине, и опустил стекло. 

— А вот теперь здорово похоже на то, что ты следишь за мной, Эклз, — сообщил Джаред, нагибаясь и упираясь локтями скрещенных рук в раму окна. Дженсен сконфуженно потер шею.  
— Не знал, захочешь ли ты ехать со мной домой, вдруг у тебя другие планы, — сообщил он, как будто это объясняло парковку на другой стороне улицы. Или он так давал Джареду шанс себя не заметить?  
— Твое благородство иногда заебывает, тебе говорили?  
— Да? Тогда марш в машину, нам надо поговорить, — скомандовал Эклз и нажал на кнопку стеклоподъемника, так что Джареда спихнуло с окна стеклом. 

Только усаживаясь на пассажирское сиденье, Джаред сообразил, что ему и в башку не зашло ослушаться. 

Дженсен развернулся резко и начал говорить, четко чеканя слова, словно репетировал:

— Вчера я видел, ты листал брошюры колледжа. Пялился на симпатичные мордашки студентов с рекламных проспектов или что серьезное надумал?  
— Фух, да что серьезное, Эклз? Я так просто. Время убить. Глянул условия. Стоимость. Не моя это сказка.  
— Думаешь, после тюрьмы тебе заказан путь наверх?

Джаред фыркнул:

— Ну ты скажешь тоже! В колледже не писал тексты для рекламных проспектов, не? «Путь наверх», отличный оборот. Да при чем тут тюрьма? Я и до отсидки про колледж не думал, это ты у нас осознанием унылости жизни трехнутый… Извини, я помню, что ты рассказал про Ширли. И Мак. Просто… Ну не сдам я на стипендию, ты же понимаешь. И по десять штук за каждый год обучения мне зубная фея принести забыла. И ничего такого, не все должны как ты. И…

Дженсен не перебивал. Смотрел внимательно, прямо, и под его взглядом хотелось стечь на коврик и спрятаться в собственных кроссовках. 

— Все сказал, Падалеки? — спросил он, когда Джаред затих на середине предложения. — Все отмазы перебрал? А теперь послушай меня. Помнишь, вы выиграли в баскетбол в соревновании округа?  
— Ну.  
— Помнишь, на финальную игру приезжал тренер из центра, отсюда, из Амарилло?  
— Смутно. Был, вроде, какой-то мужик лысый, втирал нам всякую жизнеутверждающую пургу после матча.  
— Вот эта жизнеутверждающая пурга, Длинный, называется спортивная стипендия. Ты можешь взять рекомендацию у тренера МакКлюра, в Борджере. Ты, конечно, не был капитаном команды, но лучше бы был, вы б еще круче играли, точно тебе говорю. Не думаю, что он зажмет рекомендательное письмо. А я поговорю с тем лысым, это, на минуточку, главный тренер моего колледжа, Джек Валлентайн. Он наверняка вспомнит тебя, а если не вспомнит — покажешь себя, сыграешь для него. Ему такие игроки в команду колледжа очень нужны.  
— Вижу, ты все уже обдумал, Эклз? — огрызнулся Джаред. Вот опять он, опять! — Я тебя не звал в Хьюстон, а ты приперся и с тех пор только и делаешь, что тащишь меня куда-то: в забегаловку, в мотель, в квартиру твою шикарную с… с бассейном и… и вот теперь в колледж…  
— Длинный, послушай меня, послушай! Ты волен делать все, что в башку зайдет, ладно, твоя жизнь. Я понимаю, за тебя два года решали, когда тебе вставать, когда жрать-срать-мыться-спать, тебе остоебенило, конечно. Но мне… Мне не похуй, ясно? Теперь я сказал, все карты тебе разложил, а дальше думай сам. Я видел вчера, как ты бросал мяч. Ты еще круче надрочился, чем в школе. Хочешь, возьми этот шанс, нет — в жопу его. Но если ты проебешь колледж только из своего падалечьего упрямства доказать свою крутизну себе или мне, то ты…  
— ...буду Кочерыжкой, — закончил Джаред гулко.  
— Кем? Чего?  
— Да… Неважно. Был у нас в тюрьме один парень. Только врал он. Пиздел как дышал. Можно проебывать свои шансы, когда у тебя в запасе их целый чемодан и папочкина радиостанция в придачу. 

Дженсен замолчал, свел брови и уставился на вывеску с эмблемой «Эль Тропико. Мексиканское мороженое ручной работы». Тишина давила на плечи, на макушку, и страшно тянуло закурить. Если тренироваться снова, то курить бросать придется, что ли?

— Я подумаю, Эклз, ладно. 

Дженсен кивнул, не взглянув даже. Блин. Почему Джаред всегда все портит? Ведь с ним же вот серьезно, а его занесло опять, мудозвона.

— Так… это… какие планы? Ты домой? Пятница ж.  
— Домой собирался, хотел один проект добить, на работе не успеваю. Ты со мной?  
— А к Лоле чего не едешь? 

Впервые произнесенное вслух, ее имя каталось по языку как приторный чупа-чупс с кремовым вкусом. Первый пункт плана: врубись, мудозвон, Дженсен занят. 

Дженсен наконец соизволил перевести на Джареда взгляд, какой-то вдруг странно-отчаянный.

— У нас с ней несерьезно, Длинный. 

Второй пункт плана: даже если Дженсен не занят, смотри пункт первый, мудозвон, — он играет в другой лиге. 

Дженсен развернулся всем корпусом, облизнул губы нервно — блядь, блядь! — и вдруг совершенно без предупреждения положил на колено ладонь.

— Дай мне возможность помочь, Джаред. Хотя бы просто информацией, ты сам все сделаешь. Ты классный. Я очень в тебя верю. Очень. 

Мозги спеклись враз. От колена вверх, к паху, разливался лавой жар. Дженсен всегда мог стиснуть шею грубо, мог впилить кулаком в плечо, мог похлопать по спине жестко, но он никогда не дотрагивался так. Как будто это что-то значит. Он и смотрел странно — прямо, ждал чего-то. Интересно, чего? Мозга не осталось, вытек весь, и только пульсировала в пустой голове мысль: «Выше! Подними руку выше!»

Третий пункт плана: беги!

— Давай-поедем-я-вечером-собирался-в-клуб, — выпалил Джаред, и Дженсен сморгнул и снова как будто удивился.

Ну да, вот еще вчера Джаред бы с большим кайфом озвучил все реакции собственного тела на руку Дженсена, так долго лежащую на колене, порадовался бы тому, как Дженсен веселится и смущается, конечно, натурал чертов, но после разговора с Трейси и формирования плана все это вдруг стало ужасно неловко. 

Дженсен рванул Джетту с места резко, с визгом шин по асфальту, как тогда, когда он увозил Джареда от тюрьмы. 

***

Люси Лоус, Ханна Уолтерс, Софи Бенсен, Джо Эллерби, чирлидерша из команды Пампы, та девчонка с заправки, та девчонка из парикмахерской, Лола — все, что было с ними, теперь не в счет?

— Еще мы классно кувыркались с той старшекурсницей с факультета дизайна… Лиззи, точняк! — сообщил Дженсен вслух и ткнул пальцем в зеркальный шкафчик, прямо своему отражению в лоб.  
Блядь. 

Ничего не складывалось. 

Дженсен занимался этим с тех пор, как вернулся от Лолы и заперся в ванной — перебирал девчонок. 

Интересно, есть ли на свете еще такие уроды, кого только в двадцать три года нахлобучило? Как это называется-то? Латентный гей? Даже звучит как болезнь, не в части про гея, а в той, где чувак уходит в самоотрицание, врет окружающим всю жизнь, стыдится себя, гомофобствует нарочито и вообще весь такой унылое несчастное дерьмо. Дженсен почитал описание в википедии, ,стоя на светофоре, когда ехал от Лолы. 

Нет. Не похоже. Да плевать ему всегда было на геев, есть они и есть. Он-то тут причем? Не думал даже. Сколько себя помнил, отношения с девчонками всегда были… ну… нормальными. Они, блядь, были!

Маккензи в голове ехидно произнесла: «Какие такие отношения, бро? Я ж тебе говорила, ты мудак с женщинами. Не способная на эмоции скотина».

Блядь, столько эмоций, сколько сегодня хлынуло на Дженсена из воображаемого мира, где он трахал Джареда, хотел Джареда, целовал Джареда, смотрел, как Джаред под ним кончает и зовет его, изламывая просительно брови в горячечной лихорадке — столько не наскрести и за всю его жизнь. 

Иногда, когда Дженсену надо было в койке с девчонкой продержаться и не кончать подольше, он думал о других — преимущественно о своих профессорах в колледже, чаще — о старом злобном преподавателе по системному программированию, но не так же… Тут же само, блядь, само!

Этот препод, профессор Зейн, чьей лысиной в старческих пятнах пугали первокурсников, постоянно читал им нотации. Не стесняясь в выражениях, он раз за разом задвигал телегу о том, что, мол, вот, долбоебы, научились программки на коленке клепать, возомнили себя крутыми хакерами и не въезжаете: чтобы стать нормальными программистами, надо забыть всю хуиту, которой вы понахватались на своих хакерских форумах, и начать с нуля, с основ. 

У него даже над доской висела табличка с цитатой, куда Дженсен пялился в те минуты, когда мозг отказывался дальше воспринимать информацию, барахлил к вечеру: «Если человек долго поднимался по чужой лестнице, то, прежде чем найти свою, ему нужно спуститься. Лао-Цзы». 

И вот к чему это сейчас всплыло? Про профессора Зейна, про лестницу… 

Хотя… в пизду все. Спускаться так спускаться. Хуй вам, а не отрицание — не станет Дженсен прикрываться всякими жалкими «Ничего не было и нет, почудилось».

А может, и нет? Просто чувство вины, просто подаренная Длинным жизнь, которую Дженсен проживает, и, в общем, неплохо так себя чувствует. Просто неожиданное «Я люблю тебя» от друга. Которому ты обязан всем. 

Дженсен прикрыл глаза на пробу. Вспомнил вечер и Джареда с мячом. Даже из окна второго этажа было видно, какой он мокрый от игры, как прорисовываются бицепсы при броске, как на голом животе проступают длинные линии мышц. 

Рот мигом наполнился слюной, захотелось прижать Джареда к стене под кольцом, навалиться жестко, зафиксировать сильные руки над головой и облизать соленые от пота шею, ключицы, наблюдая близко-близко его неприкрытое желание, его восторг, поймать губами его губы, когда он опустит взгляд и потянется ко рту, когда не сможет сдерживаться больше. Сорвать ему рубильник к чертям. Сорвать свой. Услышать его стон, чтобы не глушил, как он делает в ванной — ни разу ж не удалось подслушать, хотя Длинный точно дрочил, каждый день с утра! Пах потом сексом и стыдом, притихший и красный до кончиков ушей. 

Член натянул полотенце, махровая ткань дразнила слишком чувствительную головку. 

— Ты хочешь Джареда, — обреченно признался Дженсен своему отражению. 

Отражению было пофиг. В отражении он уже развязывал полотенце, дергая нетерпеливо мокрый узел, и стискивал добела кулак на члене.

Наутро Джаред сбежал и вот теперь собирался куда-то, закрывшись в комнате Мак. 

Сосредоточиться на проекте не получалось. Потому и пришлось брать работу на дом, в офисе все мысли крутились только вокруг утреннего происшествия. Опять ненавистная фаза вопросов без намеков на ответ: почему он не дал себя отвезти? Почему не откомментировал в своей такой дурацкой и такой будоражащей манере поведение Дженсена? Мяч ведь был на его стороне поля. 

Утром на кухне Дженсен не смог сдержаться, до жути захотелось увидеть, как поведет себя Джаред, если зажать его в тиски, подвести к срыву, чтобы не держал себя в руках, чтобы бросился вперед, как в баскетбольной атаке, сделал первый шаг. Будет ли он таким, как обещает, если разрешит себе все? Когда Джаред зацепил стоящего вплотную Дженсена своей дрожью, когда его заколотило возбуждением, почему он не развернулся? Почему не дал увидеть в прямом эфире, как борется с собой, как проигрывает, как сильно хочет? 

И сейчас вот, в машине. Смотрел же со сладким ужасом на ладонь, подавался к руке, к Дженсену, плыл… Но, зараза, перетерпел, справился с собой зачем-то. И теперь снова сбегает. Понять бы еще куда, ни черта не разобрать было в его бормотании. 

Должно быть, Дженсен все испортил. 

Дверь в комнату Маккензи скрипнула, и Дженсен, захлопнув в отчаянии ноутбук, вышел в коридор. 

Джаред собирался в прихожей, стоял спиной и, наклонившись, чистил щеткой штанины. Что это у него за джинсы такие, в обтяжку? В секонде прикупил или… он что, ушил старые?

— Чувак, так чего у тебя за планы? Могу составить…

Ох ты ж ебаный ты нахуй!

— ...компанию. 

Дженсен крепко сжал зубы, разглядывая волосы Джареда, зачесанные назад и блестящие от геля. Без челки тот казался старше, но как-то… слаще. Торчащие уши выглядели с таким зачесом вовсе не забавно и мило, а как-то порочно, хотелось сжать пальцами тонкую ушную раковину, укусить больно за мочку. Футболку он напялил точно новую — без картинок, без цитат, без надписей, обычная черная безрукавка, только обтягивающая плотно, так что на груди проступали контуры сосков. 

Дженсен тщетно надеялся, и эта тщетность была очевидна ему самому, что Джаред не заметит его ступора. 

— Так вот в какой клуб ты собираешься, — прочистив горло, протянул Дженсен как можно безразличнее.  
— Да, я нашел в городе два, — радостно принялся вещать Джаред. — «212» и «Сасси». Они рядом, в «Сасси» в пятницу аншлаг, но, надеюсь, мне удастся пройти, а в «212» драг-шоу, но я это не очень люблю… наверное… не знаю пока. Как я выгляжу?

И он выпрямился перед Дженсеном, расправил плечи и зацепил большие пальцы за шлевки джинсов, склонил к плечу голову в ожидании. 

— Что у тебя со ртом? — прохрипел Дженсен. — Это что, помада?  
— Одолжил у Мак блеск для губ, только не говори ей. Сильно видно? Стереть? Хотя чего б ты понимал!

Дженсен сжал пальцами переносицу. Джаред выглядел как… как… Нет, его нельзя выпускать на улицу в таком виде. 

Надо продышаться. Слишком много эмоций, даже Маккензи, когда собиралась на свои вечеринки, не вызывала такого четкого желания забаррикадировать вход и запереть ее в квартире. 

— Думаешь, раз ты гей, то должен так одеваться? — спросил Дженсен, опасаясь, что фраза прозвучала наездом.

Точняк. Прозвучала. Джаред мгновенно сменил позу, обманчиво медленно сложил на груди руки и скривил презрительно рот:

— А тебе-то откуда знать, Эклз?  
— А как же офицер Яни? Условия досрочного? Запрет на алкоголь?  
— Ну бухать я, знаешь ли, не собираюсь, у меня другие планы, — парировал Джаред, опасно щуря глаза.  
— Короткая память? Тебе вообще нельзя появляться в барах, а эти твои Сиси-Сасси вряд ли называются клубом за торговлю молочными коктейлями в пятницу вечером.  
— Эклз, охолони, а? Я понимаю, ты психуешь, но ничего не случится. Думаешь, меня заловит патруль? Это будет охрененское совпадение, если меня в гей-клубе возьмет патруль, и знаешь что? Мне похуй. Так и выбей на своем благородном лбу, похуй мне! 

Джаред завелся, тряхнул головой, отчего пара прядей выбилась из зачеса и упала на лоб. Он начал наступать, размахивая руками, снова становясь той гранатой без чеки, которую Дженсен вез из Хьюстона в Борджер, когда он совсем не представлял, чего ждать от парня в каждую следующую секунду. 

— Я не планирую преступление, знаешь ли! Я хочу познакомиться с кем-нибудь. Получить немного секса — это же не нарушает условий досрочного освобождения, а? Знаешь, счастливчик Эклз, может, это звучит уныло, но у меня секс только в тюрьме был!  
— Хочешь обратно сесть? Соскучился по тюремной ебле?  
— Да ты не охуел ли, Эклз? Ты чего вообще?!  
— Ты себя сейчас видел, нет? — сорвался на ор Дженсен. — А если нарвешься? Мало ли кто тебя… захочет. А вдруг ты не захочешь? Что тогда делать будешь, а? Драться? Типа… опять? Заточку свою достанешь? И кстати, что там с темой «Дженсен, ты мне нравишься, Дженсен, я на тебя дрочу»? Все, попустило?!

Джаред сморгнул непонимающе, попятился даже, пока не впилился спиной в угол возле дверного косяка. О-о-о, твою ж мать!

— Длинный, извини… Правда, это был запрещенный прием, но ты должен меня услышать.  
— Нет, Эклз. Нет, это ты должен услышать, — замотал головой Джаред, вцепился пальцами в волосы, полностью уничтожая всю свою хренову укладку. Он говорил и смотрел вроде на Дженсена, но как будто не видел, как будто — сквозь него, отчаянно и зло. Так, словно готов либо разрыдаться, либо вломить под ребра кулаком со всей дури.

— Я… Я не въезжаю, чего тебя так переклинило, но знаешь… Я тут посчитал. У меня с тобой отношения уже четыре года. Четыре ебаных года, Эклз! Что, скажешь, нет? Я, блядь, херову тучу лет воображаемо встречаюсь с парнем! Ты хочешь, чтоб я на своей правой руке женился? Я не могу так. Ты же лучше меня понимаешь. Вход закрыт. Хочешь, чтобы я до смерти убился о запертую дверь? У меня нет шанса!

Аргументы кончились. Мысли тоже. Дженсен в шаг преодолел расстояние между ними, поднял, как в замедленной киносъемке, ладонь и стер блеск со рта Джареда. И поцеловал его, вжимая в стену, как представлял, лаская языком фруктово-липкие, шершавые губы, запуская пальцы в жесткие от геля волосы и привлекая Джареда к себе.

Это было лучше, чем в фантазии, лучше, чем с шикарной, ухоженной Лолой, чем с кем бы то ни было вообще. Джаред длинно выдохнул стон и очевидно обмяк в объятии, как будто ему дали битой под колени. Он обвил руками шею, непривычно высокий, сильный, но дрожащий всем телом. Он не играл в красивый поцелуй, в романтику, во всю другую чушь, которую обожали девчонки, он вообще был далек от игр — его трясло, и он давился собственной жадностью, возвращая и беря в поцелуе так страстно, так сильно, что губам стало больно. Запоздало мелькнула паническая мысль: он же прижимается. Весь! Пахом к паху. И, кажется, его твердость ощущается низом, черт, черт… что же с этим делать? 

Да разберемся, что делать, лишь бы он и дальше был таким дурным, и перевозбужденным, и дорвавшимся. Дженсен, не отрываясь от горячего рта, огладил шею сзади, спустился ниже, устроил ладони под лопатками. Худой какой…. классный какой! Как круто его трогать и чувствовать под пальцами мышцы, и…

Джаред вдруг задеревенел, замер, как испуганное животное, и начал биться в руках, отпихивать и отпихиваться сам. 

Дженсен отступил на полшага и ошарашенно замер, не понимая, что случилось.

— Ой, — совершенно по-детски Джаред прикрыл рот ладонью, таращась на Дженсена с таким ужасом, что невольно и самому стало страшно. — Ой, мамочки…. Мамочки. Пиздец.  
— Длинный, ты чего? Я… Э…  
— Дженсен, ты что… ты в своем ебанатстве дошел уже до такого? — глухо прошептал Джаред. — Хочешь таким образом мне два года компенсировать?  
— Что? Нет. Все не так, я не… я…  
— Да пошел ты, Эклз! — как-то сразу сухо и жестко проговорил Джаред, будто разом собрал себя из крошева осколков. — Сколько можно повторять? Мне не надо благодарности, вообще никакой не надо, отстань от меня. Совсем отстань.

Он развернулся на месте, прямо держа спину, и вышел за дверь, даже не хлопнув — прикрыв аккуратно за собой. Замок защелкнулся, и Дженсен как дебил остался стоять один посреди коридора и пытаться шевельнуть хотя бы пальцем.

Все. Он прав. Это пиздец и есть. 

***

Автобус шипел раздвижной дверью на каждой остановке, и с этим звуком стравливалась, съеживалась ярость Джареда. Когда он только вышел с территории «Серебряного дуба», перед глазами не было ничего, кроме белой пелены, как до остановки-то добрался — поди пойми. 

Сейчас, после получасового ожидания на пересадочной станции автобуса, идущего в район, где располагались оба клуба, остервенелая злость притухла, осталось только гнилое разочарование. Ну что, Падалеки, получил, что хотел? Что снилось, о чем мечталось? Поцелуй Дженсена Эклза, невероятный, откровенный, яркий, долгий поцелуй рот в рот, от которого и спустить не грех. Благотворительный дарственный поцелуй. 

Джаред упал лбом на рваный кожзаменитель кресла впереди. Как же это жалко! Он — жалкий. Как он мог хоть на секунду поверить, что Дженсен хочет его? Не желает отпускать в клуб не потому, что старательно вписал Джареда в круг своей ответственности, ну прямо как Маккензи, а потому, что ревнует и хочет его только себе, для себя.

Урод, Падалеки, ну какой же ты ничтожный еблан! 

На очередной остановке в автобус набилась толпа. Шестеро молчаливых, одетых в черное мексиканцев проигнорировали водителя, попытавшегося взять с них оплату, и распределились по маленькому салону, оглядывая с ног до головы каждого пассажира. О нет. Вот не сейчас. 

Джаред уставился в окно и постарался незаметно распушить волосы, спрятаться привычно за челкой. Только бы не… Блядь. 

В автобусе кроме Джареда ехали полуслепая тетка с собакой-поводырем, перебравший после работы офисный лопух в натянутой на пузе рубашке с пятном красного вина, трое девушек, собирающихся, видимо, на вечеринку, угрюмый черный в огромных наушниках и бейсболке, развернутой козырьком назад. Да только этим мексиканским гондонам приспичило плотно занять места вокруг Джареда. Один, с длинными усами и в темных очках, плюхнулся рядом, закинул на сиденье Джареда татуированную руку и обнажил в ухмылке желтые зубы. 

— Время не подскажешь, сладкая моя? 

Джаред глубоко вздохнул и скосил взгляд на татуировки. Почему? Ну почему?! У него что, на лбу написано: ловушка для неприятностей? Или они среагировали на… на размазанный вокруг рта блеск Маккензи? Прекрасно, Эклз, возьми, блядь, с полки всю корзину с пирожками, ты был, сука, прав. И что, интересно, члены Ла Эмэ забыли в десять вечера в городском автобусе? Орел и змея поверх горящего круга над скрещенными ножами на плече нового соседа Джареда если и могли ввести в заблуждение — подумаешь, просто национальный символ! — то цифра «13», вытатуированная на тыльной стороне ладони, сомнений не оставляла: как минимум один из ублюдков состоит в мексиканской мафии. 

Точняк, вот он один и состоит, остальные молодые, как Кочерыжка. Кандидаты. А этот уже точно словил свою ходку во взрослую тюрьму.

Сейчас главное разыграть все верно.

Джаред медленно перевел взгляд на мексиканца, взглянул прямо в глаза, плавно отклонился и достал из заднего кармана заточку. 

Вокруг раздались сухие смешки. Джаред перехватил лезвие поудобнее, развернулся к креслу напротив и вырезал тремя росчерками цифры «666» на синем дерматине. 

— И чо? — спросил тот урод, который шмякнулся на сиденье как раз впереди Джареда, перегибаясь через спинку. Усатый его проигнорировал, одобрительно хмыкнул и убрал руку.  
— Моя остановка, — сообщил Джаред.

Он встал, сунул заточку в задний карман и подождал, пока усатый развернет колени, выпуская его в проход. 

— Ты б постригся, сладкая моя! — крикнул усатый ему в спину, и Джаред вышел, не оборачиваясь. 

Когда автобус отошел от остановки, Джаред позволил ногам подломиться, опустился на тротуар и схватился за живот. Приступ тошноты накатил резко и отступил так же быстро, оставив горечь на корне языка. А полезный опыт оказался — тусоваться неделю в камере Белого Братства. Они с Ла Эмэ союзники, хорошо, вспомнился арийский символ, три гребаных шестерки, остальные знаки хрен проссышь, язык у них там свой и все такое… Ага, вот за шестерку, а точнее, подстилку арийцев мексикашки его и приняли. Да как угодно, ублюдки, главное, выпустили живым. 

От холода колотило, или не от холода вовсе: асфальт еще не остыл и вечерний воздух держал дневную жару. Тело в ознобе само вспомнило, пытаясь притушить истерику — пустое шоссе, заднее сиденье Джетты Дженсена и его руки вокруг, его плечо под щекой, его голос: «Ну все уже. Тут я. Все будет нормально». 

Через дорогу от остановки мигал огнями на вывеске клуб «Сасси». Нельзя сворачивать, нельзя ломать план. Никаких больше подачек, Джаред сам может о себе позаботиться, вот же. 

Он поднялся с тротуара и перешел дорогу. И застыл в нерешительности возле входа, откуда слышалась гулко музыка с танцпола, вибрировала под подошвами кроссовок. 

Под вывеской целовалась парочка парней: один невысокий, коротко стриженный, в белой майке и второй — в кожаной куртке и с длинными волосами, забранными в хвост. В животе поселилось странное тянущее чувство. Джаред никогда не видел вживую целующихся парней, это было здорово, так здорово, и он уставился на них, не в силах заставить себя отвернуться. Стриженый вытащил ладонь из-за пояса джинсов своего парня, глянул слегка раздраженно на Джареда и сказал, манерно растягивая гласные: 

— Чего пялишься, красотуля? Первый раз, что ли? Заходи, сегодня ночь транса. 

Да, вот на такого гей-радар точно сработал бы верно. Надо зайти. Оглядеться. Влиться. Пообщаться. Чтобы точно знать, какие они, чтобы не ошибаться. 

Последний раз, когда Джаред ошибся, ему пришлось провести тридцать долгих секунд головой в бачке унитаза. Впрочем… 

Впрочем, последний раз был час назад, когда Дженсен поцеловал его и Джаред был настолько глуп и слаб, что ответил. На какую-то сумасшедшую секунду он позволил себе поверить, что все возможно и он дождался. Да только куда уж проще? Великолепный мудак Дженсен Эклз никогда не был геем, а значит… 

Джаред выдохнул резкое «ху!» и решительно взялся за черную ручку на черной двери. Надо верить своим инстинктам. Только им и можно верить, так? 

И ведь тогда инстинкты сработали как надо. Барни, тот, который топил Джареда в бачке, рьяно доказывая всей Харрис-Каунти его ошибку. Тот самый Барни, который потом три месяца до своего перевода отсасывал у Джареда в прачечной, вминал его лицом в стекло стиральной машины и трахал в ритме крутящегося барабана, приговаривая: 

— Убью, если скажешь кому, убью нахуй!

Тот самый Барни, который в одну из смен чуть не расплакался, умоляя выебать его тоже, целуя Джареду пальцы и всхлипывая от страха перед взрослой тюрьмой. 

Дженсен не смог, просто не смог бы так проявить свою благодарность. Принципиальный, прямой, где-сядешь-там-и-слезешь Дженсен Эклз. 

Джаред развернулся на пятках и, ускоряя шаг, направился к остановке автобуса. 

— В следующий раз обязательно получится, красотуля! — пропел вслед манерный голос. 

Как бы ни было противно от себя самого, что бы там не напридумывал Дженсен, но он заслуживает нормального базара. А полететь обратно с досрочного, если заловят в гей-клубе — нет, не стоит оно того. Похоже, не доработал Джаред свой план.

С пересадкой и ожиданием автобусов до «Серебряного дуба» Джаред добрался только к полуночи. Сразу от двери в нос шибанул запах алкоголя. Во всей квартире горел свет.

Джаред разулся и, зачем-то стараясь не шуметь, прошел из коридора в гостиную. Дженсен был там, развалился перед выключенным телевизором на диване, где спал Джаред и с трудом удерживал неверной рукой стакан с бурбоном. Джаред взял с журнального столика пустую на три четверти бутылку Джима Бима, оглядел черную этикетку с белыми буквами. 

Дженсен поднял на него плывущий взгляд, дернулся всем телом, собираясь встать, но не смог, махнул пьяно рукой и остался полулежать на диване. 

— Н-нормально все? — спросил он заплетающимся языком и уточнил, поводив стаканом перед носом, рискуя расплескать содержимое: — В смысле… не у нас нормально… у нас, п-похоже, нет. У тебя. У тебя как?  
— Нормально, — поспешно закивал Джаред и поймал ходящую ходуном руку, выровнял стакан. — Честно, никаких проблем. 

Дженсен выдохнул шумно и откинул голову на спинку дивана, поставил стакан на колено, оставляя на джинсах мокрое пятно:

— Хорошо. Эт хорошо. 

Похоже, сегодня придется спать у Маккензи. Или попробовать довести его до постели? Сколько же он выжрал? Почти бутылку? Никогда раньше не был таким пьяным, всегда веселел только, начинал чаще пихаться и лез в шутку бороться, но никогда Джаред не видел, чтобы Дженсен вот так накачивался до полной несознанки. 

Наверное, таким его видела Маккензи в ту злосчастную ночь.

— Отвести тебя в спальню? — блядь, если так подумать, сейчас Дженсен Эклз в его постели. Какая ирония. 

Дженсен замотал головой и потянул ко рту стакан. 

— Эй, хочешь, кофе сварю, а? Чувак, ты совсем ужрался. Давай кофе? Или воды?  
— Не надо, — едва шевеля губами, проговорил Дженсен. — Н-ничего не надо. Если тебе не надо, то мне тоже… 

Это он о чем? Блядский боже! Ну не сейчас же разговаривать! 

Дженсен вдруг встрепенулся, собрался как-то, выпрямился с трудом на диване и отставил стакан на столик. Поставил дыбом волосы надо лбом и посмотрел почти трезво. 

— Ты прости меня, Длинный. За это и за другое. Просто… перезагрузка. Все будет нормально. 

Джаред опустился на палас, оперся локтями о колени Дженсена и взглянул снизу вверх в пьяные глаза, сейчас даже и не зеленые вовсе, а мутные, как застойная вода у берегов дикой части озера Мередит. 

— Я запутался, Дженсен. — Сейчас можно сказать, все равно он завтра не вспомнит. — Крыша от тебя едет. Не понимаю, чего ты хочешь. 

Дженсен перестал пытаться сфокусировать взгляд на глазах Джареда, потер широкими движениями лицо, как в попытке проснуться или протрезветь, и снова откинулся на спинку дивана, прячась за ладонями. 

Джаред поднялся на ноги, налил из фильтра кружку воды и поставил рядом с бутылкой бурбона. Чего лезть к пьяному человеку, а? Эдак можно сорваться и позволить себе лишнего, пока он не соображает, где пол, где потолок. 

— Я у Маккензи посплю. Спокойной ночи.

Джаред уже вышел в коридор, когда услышал за спиной глухое и ровное: 

— Тебя. 

Сердце зачастило, заколотилось сразу везде — в горле, в пятках, в желудке. Джаред вернулся, споткнувшись о край паласа, уселся на краешек дивана. Послышалось, да?

— Повтори?

Дженсен запрокинулся весь назад, сцепил пальцы за затылком, свел локти, как блок поставил, и сообщил куда-то в потолок, не открывая глаз: 

— Ты грызешь трубочки, когда пьешь колу.  
— Э… и… тебя это раздражает?  
— Ты вечно голодный. Но больше всего любишь сладкое. Еще чипсы со вкусом… этих… розовых… забыл. Креветок.  
— Ты к чему… о чем…  
— Ты носишь свою заточку даже в душ. 

Ч-черт. Как он заметил?

— Когда ты не на площадке, ты… ну, типа… стесняешься своего роста. Когда ты на площадке… Ты, сука, бог. 

Это хорошо, вот очень хорошо, что Джаред сидит. Иначе, возможно, он бы шмякнулся в обморок, ударился о столик виском и умер бы. Может, так и есть? Может, он умер? 

— Ты ломаешь задники у своих кроссовок. Летом у тебя шелушится нос. Ты кусаешь губы, когда нервничаешь и когда очень хочешь курить. Твой шкафчик в спортивной раздевалке был крайний в правом ряду у стены. От твоей подушки пахнет апельсиновым мылом. Поломал ты меня совсем, Длинный. 

Джаред, не соображая, что делает, ухватил бутылку Джима Бима и приложил к губам. Только отхлебнуть не успел: Дженсен — и откуда только резвость взялась — дернулся навстречу, перехватил бутылку поверх пальцев за горлышко, ударил в плечо, промазал — кулак прошелся скользящим. 

— Не надо, Длинный. Нельзя. 

Он обжигал пьяным дыханием, снова пытался сфокусироваться, плыл, неустойчивый, толкни — упадет. Но пальцы на бутылке сжимал крепко.

— Никто не узнает, — прошептал Джаред. — Тут же никого нет.  
— Никого, — помотал Дженсен головой, вот как будто, наоборот, спорил. 

От его близости, от его слов колотило уже просто невыносимо. Пьяный, он не поджимал свои невозможные губы, дышал через рот, и теперь, когда Джаред знал, каково это — целоваться с Дженсеном, держаться не было никаких сил. 

— Ты… серьезно… ты… ты хочешь? Меня? — Джаред капитулировал, разжал пальцы, и Дженсен сделал то же самое через миг: бутылка упала на пол, звякнула о ножку стола. 

Дженсен, тяжело дыша, облизнул свои чертовы губы и уставился на рот Джареда. 

— Знаешь, как проверить? — только на рот и смотрел, гад, не отрывал своего расползающегося взгляда. 

Джаред знал. Он подался вперед и, разом пропотев до трусов от собственной смелости, положил ладонь Дженсену между раздвинутых ног. 

Блядский боже! У него стояло. Джинсовые шорты натягивало спереди, и Джаред, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не завопить, обвел контур напряженного члена, лежащего влево. Коснувшись раз, он не мог уже остановиться, запустил руку снизу, через обрезанные штанины, задел пальцами мошонку, пробрался выше, и в руку легла упакованная в эластичную ткань трусов твердость. 

— Только я пьян, малыш. Очень сильно пьян, — заплетаясь на каждом слове, проговорил Дженсен, не отлипая взглядом от губ Джареда.

И Джаред не выдержал. Взвыл в голос и бросился вперед, в поцелуй, прихватывая губами полные губы, вылизывая вкус бурбона изо рта Дженсена. Он оседлал разведенные бедра, дергая в нетерпении футболку Дженсена, хватаясь за шею, за плечи, втираясь в него пахом, грудью, запуская пальцы в волосы. 

Можно. Просто — можно. 

— Сними эти проститутские шмотки, — сипло и пьяно потребовал Дженсен, выдыхая горячо в ухо, и лизнул шею широко и влажно от ключицы до самой мочки. 

Джаред попытался раздеться, не слезая с колен Дженсена, вертелся, изгибался в его руках, боясь хоть на секунду прервать контакт. Дженсен пробормотал: «Тш-ш, не мельтеши», и устроил сам на одном колене, так что Джаред одной ногой, на которой висели не снятые до конца джинсы с трусами, упирался в палас, а другую согнул на диване. Себя Дженсен раздеть не позволил, или просто Джаред не справился, теряя управление собственными конечностями. Полностью голый, он ерзал задницей по джинсовым шортам Дженсена, гладил беспорядочно его шею, пытался забраться под футболку. Целовался с ним, не веря в происходящее и сбиваясь с дыхания каждый раз, когда рука Дженсена скользила по бедру от колена, ложилась на талию и тот легонько толкал вверх, глубже в поцелуй. При этом член Джареда раз за разом проезжался по животу Дженсена, по мягкой ткани футболки, и контроля не оставалось ну просто ни капли. 

Они сползли на диван, перепутавшись руками и ногами, и Джаред тер ребром ладони Дженсену по ширинке, потому что не хватало сосредоточенности, чтобы просто дернуть молнию. Дженсен не помогал вовсе, точнее — жутко мешал, пытаясь отвести руки Джареда от собственного паха, и в конце концов пробормотал куда-то в солнечное сплетение:

— Я не кончу, слишком пьян, малыш. Подумай о себе. Я тут, с тобой. 

Он все так же держал крепко, был вокруг, целовал плечи, оглаживал руки, спину, толкал к себе… черт… ритмично, как будто отдавал себя в полное распоряжение Джареда и в то же время умудрялся контролировать… все. Тер Джареда об себя, о свой голый живот под задравшейся — слава богу! — футболкой, не давал тормознуть, подумать, как-то устроиться, пах бурбоном и солнцем, и в электрическом свете веснушки на его плечах выглядели брызгами светлой карамели. 

— Не сдерживайся, — прохрипел Дженсен, впервые укладывая ладонь на задницу Джареда, сжимая до боли ягодицу и толкая к себе. — Сорвись. Хочу видеть.

На этом «хочу» и снесло. Джареда переполнило, взорвало, и он, теряя себя, только стонал и терся пахом о бедро Дженсена, ощущая все свое тело — членом, который ласкают сильные руки. Казалось, Дженсен трогал сразу везде, хотя он, наверное, всего лишь продолжал толкать на себя, удерживая одну ладонь на заднице, а другую — между лопаток. 

Кончил Джаред, похоже, дважды, так было сильно и перекручено. Дженсен только укусил за мочку уха, и Джареда выгнуло на нем дугой, заколотило, и он мокро, длинно выдохнул, прижимаясь раскрытым ртом пониже адамова яблока.

Дженсен притиснул Джареда к себе, обмякшего и шокированного, подтянул выше, уложил на плечо. Джаред с трудом задрал голову и увидел то, чего не видел никогда: совершенно пьяную и счастливую улыбку, как будто бы Дженсен сам сейчас кончал две минуты по кругу зацикленным оргазмом. Он довольно хмыкнул, прикрыл глаза и сразу задышал глубже, проваливаясь в пьяный мгновенный сон.

Уходить не было никаких сил, но надо же дать ему выспаться. 

Джаред попытался сползти с плеча, даже опустил на пол ногу, но Дженсен вздрогнул и прижал к себе жестко. 

— Я могу поспать у Мак…  
— Нет, — очень категорично, почти трезво и даже не открывая глаз, откликнулся Дженсен. — Ты будешь тут. 

Джаред застонал, понимая, что еще не успела где-то между ними высохнуть сперма, а у него снова встает. Да хер с ним, свет можно выключить и потом, когда Дженсен совсем заснет. 

И лучше бы утро вообще не наступало.

***

Вж-ж-ж-ж-ж-ж-ж-ж-ж-ж-ж. «Бля». Шмяк. «Ой, да нахуй!»

Черепушку сначала взрезали пилой, потом в уши проникли нецензурный шепот и возня. Потом все стихло.

Дженсен открыл глаза и с трудом повернул шею. Первое, что он увидел — стакан воды на журнальном столике и таблетку тайленола рядом. Он поднял себя в сидячее положение, едва управляя мышцами, задеревеневшими за ночь на слишком мягком диване. Вода оказалась тепловатой, а таблетка кислила на языке. Впрочем, можно было и не пихать в себя с утра препараты — голова на удивление не болела, только б странный «вж-ж-ж» больше не повторялся. 

Дженсен спустил с дивана ноги и уставился вниз, на светло-бежевый ковер, по которому вокруг ножки столика расплылось безобразное коричневое пятно. Рядом пойманным на месте участником преступления аккуратно стояла пустая бутылка из-под бурбона. Дженсен зачем-то поднял ее и сообщил, глядя на этикетку: 

— Чутка покуролесили мы с тобой вчера, да, Джимми?

И не только с Джимом Бимом, а-га. 

Все же есть большая разница между тем, чтобы нажираться дешевым пойлом и нормальным алкоголем. Кроме сушняка, общей ломоты в мышцах и железобетонного похмельного стояка, который накрывал Дженсена всегда, если в ночь пьянки не удавалось хорошенько потрахаться, других последствий не наблюдалось. 

Оу. 

Потрахаться.

Ч-черт. 

Абсолютно голый Джаред, сидящий на коленях, дрожащий, жадный, стонущий, льнущий всем своим длинным телом, его шершавые губы и блеск вокруг рта, и как он хватался за шею, за плечи, как кончал… так вот в какой мутохрени футболка и штанины шорт… и диван наверняка. 

Дженсен запустил пальцы в волосы, помассировал кожу головы, надавил на виски.

Так. 

Что-то слишком тихо на кухне.

Он медленно задрал подбородок и разом уткнулся в настороженный взгляд Джареда, который прятался за проемом двери, ведущим на кухню. Увидев, что Дженсен смотрит на него, Джаред изобразил подобие беспечной улыбки, но даже с недопохмелья было видно, что получается у него херово — пацан выглядел как звереныш, пойманный в момент воровства еды, ждущий, что же будет: камнем кинут или пожрать дадут. 

Ищет сигналы? Пытается просчитать, помнит ли Дженсен прошлую ночь? 

Да как тут забыть. Все, конечно, расползалось в гудящей голове, картинки перепутались — то ли было, то ли это те самые дурные фантазии, которые пробудил Джаред. Но футболка царапалась и топорщилась от засохшей спермы, возбуждение крутило низ живота, и более контрастное воспоминание вряд ли бы как-то исправило положение. 

— Вж-ж-ж-ж-ж-ж, — сказал Дженсен.

Брови Джареда поползли вверх. 

— Вж-ж-ж-ж-ж. Это что? Соковыжималка? 

Ну, хоть улыбнулся не так нервно, а то смотреть же больно, блин. 

— Ага. Там есть свежий апельсиновый сок. Будешь? 

Дженсен протянул руку:

— Дай. Быстро. 

Джаред фыркнул, отлепился от угла и заявил, поганка вредная:

— Сам возьми на кухне, пьянь. 

Ну ни стыда, ни совести, ни сочувствия. 

Дженсен встал с трудом и прошаркал на кухню. Подпрыгнул неловко, как обожратый тюлень, и взгромоздился задницей на столешницу возле плиты. Кувшин со свежевыжатым соком стоял рядом, и Дженсен схватил его, выхлестал весь в несколько больших глотков. 

Фуф. Счастье. 

— Может, яичницы с жирным беконом? — нарочито смакуя каждое слово, предложил Джаред, хитрющая рожа. От этих слов в желудке слегка закрутилось, замутило, и корень языка обожгло горечью, смывая счастливый утренний вкус апельсинового сока.  
— За что ж ты вредный-то такой, — вздохнул Дженсен. Он оттянул футболку, понюхал ворот и стащил ее, брезгливо поведя плечами. 

Джаред снова напрягся, отошел к холодильнику, распахнул дверцу и застыл. Раздумывает, не получится ли у него спрятаться целиком в морозильной камере?

Дженсен сполз со столешницы и прошлепал в свою комнату, в ванной кинул футболку с шортами в бак с грязным бельем, отлил, мыча от облегчения, и долго чистил зубы, смывая фруктово-липкое послевкусие от блеска для губ — то ли настоящее, то ли мнимое. 

Сейчас, вот сейчас еще можно соскочить. Разыграть самую трусливую, самую мерзкую карту «секс по пьяни» или же вовсе сделать вид, что прошлая ночь осталась в алкогольном дыму, не отягощенная воспоминаниями. Джаред примет. Может, даже рад будет, а? Дженсен же не собирается ходить с ним в эти его… гей-клубы. Не интересно оно все. 

Может, он прав. Вот если совсем по-серьезке. Ему надо быть со своими, с теми, кто его понимает. А Дженсен даже в картинках не представляет, чего там парню хочется на самом-то деле. 

— Со своими… — пробормотал Дженсен с полным ртом пасты и сплюнул в раковину резко. Аж затошнило от себя. 

Дженсен — его свой. Точка. Джаред уже всем собой, всей своей жизнью доказал, что ему важно и кто ему нужен. И, господи, какой же он вчера был охуенный! 

Никаких подробностей Дженсен действительно не помнил, только ощущения и, черт бы их побрал, эмоции — такие, что аж захлестывало с головой. Кажется, он говорил вслух, указывал, что делать, просил, а ведь девчонки вечно жаловались на его сдержанность. 

Похмельный там стояк или самый обычный, но аж яйца болели, так хотелось повторить с ним. Нет, не повторить. Взять его, как Лолу. Блядь, да нет же. Не как Лолу. А чтобы… хорошо. 

Ну и чего тут прятаться и пиздострадать? 

Дженсен прополоскал рот, умылся и, не вытираясь, прошел на кухню.

Джаред так и стоял, замерев перед холодильником, дверцу, правда, закрыл. Он держал себя за плечи и, похоже, разглядывал большие пальцы на ногах, низко опустив голову и спрятавшись за челкой. 

— Эй, — позвал Дженсен, и он вскинулся сразу, принял небрежную позу и побарабанил пальцами по дверце холодильника:

— Бекон закончился, ты спасен. Не будет яичницы.  
— Ну и супер. Я в душ.  
— Ага, давай. Я, может, в магазин...  
— Ты со мной?

Бесценно! Подвижное лицо Джареда за доли секунды сменило выражение с озадаченности до осознания и такого облегчения, что его, кажется, пошатнуло натуральным образом. 

— С тобой в душ? — спросил ровно, вежливо, нарочито равнодушный и напрочь сразу чумной.  
— Если ты переживешь мои домогательства, Длинный. У тебя бывает похмельный стояк? А, ну да, откуда? Узнаешь через пару лет. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дженсен развернулся и направился по коридору к своей комнате. Возле двери в ванную он едва успел выставить руку и не врезаться в косяк, потому что Джаред налетел сзади, развернул за плечи и впечатался ртом в рот, облапывая голый живот, бедра, елозя холодными ладонями по спине. 

Он сразу забрался длинными пальцами за резинку трусов, торопливый, резкий, и прижал ладонью член, сгреб яйца в горсть, замычал рот в рот. Пришлось схватить его за предплечья и отодвинуть от себя с трудом: 

— Потерпи, Длинный, а? Дай я хоть ополоснусь.  
— Угу.  
— Мы так не доберемся до душа.  
— Угу.  
— Блядь. М…. Да! Нет… Ты… Джаред, ты мне дрочишь. Тормозни на секундочку. 

Надо было его остановить, как угодно. Он слишком правильно сжимал кулак, точно знал, как будет приятно. Нельзя подходить к похмельному стояку с такой идеальной дрочкой, Дженсен уже совсем поплыл.

— Джаред, пожалуйста, стой. Я никуда не денусь. Не хочу так быстро кончать, хочу увидеть тебя голым, — зашептал Дженсен в оттопыренное ухо, которое хотелось облизнуть, защемить зубами. — Мне надо услышать, как ты хочешь со мной. Ты скажешь? Скажешь? Ты же в курсе, я в этом дуб, ни хрена не знаю. Как ты любишь? 

И Джаред — блядь, даже жаль, что прервал! — ослабил пальцы, вынул руку из трусов и вдруг поднес ее к носу, вдохнул шумно и широко лизнул ладонь. Ох ты ж ебаный ты нахуй…

— Свихнусь я с тобой, Длинный, — прохрипел Дженсен и за шкирку втащил Джареда в ванную. 

Снять трусы оказалось вдруг непросто. Дженсен неожиданно вспомнил, что у него были с этим проблемы даже в школе. Не хотелось светить на всю спортивную раздевалку своим хозяйством, и он старался позже всех заходить в душевую, чтобы и самому не натыкаться взглядом на чужие члены. А то встанет еще, неудобно, да и вообще — это никого не касается. 

Нет. Стоп. Это что, из той же серии, как возбуждаться на Джареда, играющего в баскетбол? 

— Ты передумал? — спросил Джаред — этот, отсюда, совершенно голый, стоящий рядом с душевой кабиной и сам прикрывающийся ладонями неловко. Это после всего-то. 

Психоанализ идет в тот же хуй, что и пиздострадания. Так-то. 

Дженсен дернул вниз трусы и перешагнул через бортик душевой, выкрутил воду погорячее. 

— Иди ко мне. Малыш, я тебя очень жду. 

Откуда оно вывалилось-то, «малыш»? Кто бы знал. Ну не детка же! Дылда с острыми локтями и торчащими коленями, выше на полголовы, спина вблизи шире, чем кажется в этих его дурацких футболках, мужик же, в общем, взрослый — худой и помнится нелепым подростком — но ведь мужик! 

Дженсен заставил себя опустить взгляд вниз. И ничего страшного. 

— Ого, Длинный, — свистеть мокрыми губами оказалось неудобно, но Дженсен все же присвистнул. — Да ты везде длинный, ух ты. 

Джаред покраснел густо, то ли от пара, то ли от смущения. Коснулся робко плеча, положил руку на бедро, притискиваясь ближе. 

— Не торопи меня, малыш. Дай привыкнуть. Какой он у тебя. 

Коснуться чужого члена Дженсен не смог себя заставить, просто смотрел. Член Джареда стоял крепко, жестко, тянулся к пупку, кривился чуть влево, уже, длиннее, с более заостренной головкой, чем у самого Дженсена. Треугольник волос в паху выглядел слишком аккуратным и четким — он там постриг перед клубом? Блядь! 

Дженсен взял с полки первый попавшийся шампунь, отщелкнул крышечку, но Джаред остановил, отобрал флакон, понюхал и скривился. Спросил неожиданно низким голосом с хрипотцой:

— Другой есть? Тебе этот не подходит.  
— Вон за тобой на полке. Да какая разница?  
— Не подходит, — повторил упрямо. 

Пока Дженсен приучал себя не отводить от голого Джареда глаз, тот перенюхал все шампуни и гели для душа на полке, выбрал в итоге какой-то белый флакон с ромашкой на боку.

— Это Мак тут забыла, когда у нее в ванной засорился слив.  
— Оно не девчачье, Эклз. Оно просто почти не пахнет. Можно и голову мыть, и остальное. Там написано.  
— «И остальное», — фыркнул Дженсен. 

Он промыл волосы и вылил гель на мочалку. Джаред мок под струями воды и просто пожирал глазами: дрейфовал взглядом по телу беспорядочно, постоянно возвращаясь к члену, кружил от него выше, по ребрам, цеплялся за соски, гладил как будто шею, пялился на губы, облизывая свои, и рушился сразу вниз, снова к члену, и вновь вверх зигзагами. 

— Повернись, — скомандовал Дженсен: и от взгляда спрятаться хоть ненадолго, и самому посмотреть. 

Джаред ухнул и развернулся как-то слишком резво, уперся ладонями в стекло и нагнулся, выставив задницу. Спросил через плечо:

— Дженс, резинка есть? 

О. Что? О. Блядь! Нет, рано… Рано! А он так привык, да? Что там у него было в тюрьме? Вот так же в душевых? Подставлялся кому-то?

Глаза заволокло красным. Его кто-то разворачивал мордой в стену, а он только спрашивал: «Резинка есть?»

Джаред, видать, почуял неладное, глянул из-под руки и пояснил нервно, торопливо:

— Я ни с кем просто так не ебался, ты не думай! Я ж не тупой. Только с презиком. У нас там… можно было купить. Захир Ариф… один парень продавал… менял. На всякое. И меня проверяли в изоляторе перед выходом. Анализы. Я чистый. 

Он частил слова и как будто все больше пугался, так что у Дженсена потянуло в районе сердца, отголоском похмелья, может. Ярость отхлынула, обнажила привычное чувство вины. 

— Торопишься, Длинный. Ну что же ты так торопишься. Я просто хотел… вот… Выпрямись. 

Дженсен коснулся мочалкой между выпуклых лопаток, покрыл всю спину Джареда белой тугой пеной, прошелся по плечам, а потом решился. Прижался сзади всем телом, втиснулся членом между ягодиц, глотая стон. Член удобно лег в расселину, и, если подвигать бедрами, ощущения получались фантастические. Скользко по пене, и Джаред подавался назад, дрожал весь, стонал каждым вдохом. 

Дженсен, прижимая его к себе крепко, прошелся мочалкой по его груди, потер живот и, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, опустился ниже, лаская член, едва касаясь, покрывая пеной весь пах. 

— Дже-е-енсен, — проныл Джаред, откинул голову назад, на плечо, прихлопнул ладонью ладонь с мочалкой поверх своего члена. — Пожалуйста. Ну пожалуйста. Не могу терпеть. 

Он о чем-то говорит, да? Намекает на что-то? Чего-то хочет? 

Джаред отклячил задницу, покрутил бедрами, и Дженсен с рыком толкнулся в него, скользнул членом между тугих ягодиц. Как хочется внутрь, блядь! И он же пустит! Но Лола говорила… пальцы… лубрикант… подготовить… 

А-а-й, к черту!

Дженсен уронил под ноги мочалку и, направляемый жадной, нетерпеливой рукой Джареда, сжал его член. Джаред взвыл и начал падать, ухватился одной рукой за бедро, прижимая Дженсена к себе так крепко, что между ними и вода, кажется, не попадала. 

И все стало удивительно удобно и правильно. Это же как себе, представь, что себе! 

Дженсен двинул кулаком к головке, потом вниз, толкаясь бедрами вперед, скользя членом между ягодиц Джареда, не проникая, только поверху, но так сладко.

Он дрочил ему, чувствуя пальцы Джареда на своем кулаке, и все получилось!

Джаред всхлипывал, толкался в руку, такой открытый, такой классный, податливый, шумный, горячий. Дженсен вылизывал его шею, плечи, терся об него, как подросток на первом нелепом свидании с девчонкой, но это было совершенно не стыдно и удивительно естественно. 

— Дженсен, — позвал Джаред, ткнулся затылком в плечо, так что стало видно его запрокинутое лицо и капли воды на слипшихся ресницах.  
— Что, малыш?  
— Ты кончишь мне в рот? Ты дашь мне отсосать?  
— Твою же мать, — промычал Дженсен и, чтобы отвлечь то ли себя, то ли Джареда, шлепнул его раскрытой ладонью по бедру. 

Джаред ахнул, и Дженсен шепнул, прижимаясь губами к его виску:

— Да, отсоси мне. Хочу. 

Джаред снова ахнул, и снова, и снова, и снова, немножко похоже на всхлипы, на рыдания, как будто ему не хватало воздуха, и Дженсен понял, что он кончает, что в его кулаке член Джареда вздрагивает и на пальцы течет чужая сперма. 

Джаред почти упал назад, обмяк на несколько секунд, а потом коснулся кулака Дженсена на члене, разжимая пальцы. И гибко развернулся в объятии, сполз на пол кабины, взглянул снизу вверх, приоткрыл губы и одним махом насадился ртом на член, заглотнул сразу много, слишком много, ткнулся носом в пах. 

— О, твою ж… о, да. Ты… Глубоко…

Больше мыслей не было. Только одна, не мысль даже — потребность. Глубже, возьми глубже, сожми сильнее. 

Джаред понимал без слов, кружил языком, интуичил, делал, как правильно, как надо, хотя Дженсен изо всех сил пытался не давить на его затылок, не вбиваться в его рот. Джаред стоял на коленях, и стоило Дженсену просто опустить голову, увидеть всю картинку, увидеть, как его темный член входит между растянутых губ, и — распахнутые глаза Джареда, когда тот взглянул снизу вверх — как в силки поймал, взорвало, потащило, сорвалось из низа живота крученым каким-то, диким совсем оргазмом. 

Пальцы запутались в волосах Джареда, и Дженсен, кажется, не удержался, под конец ткнулся слишком глубоко, прижал к паху лохматую мокрую голову. Спохватился сразу, дернулся назад. И сполз по мокрой стенке на пол душевой кабины, слабой рукой хватая Джареда за шею и заглядывая в глаза. 

— Я… слишком сильно… не рассчитал. Прости.  
— Хорошо, — просипел Джаред, собирая языком капли спермы из угла губ и улыбаясь как полный шизик. — Идеально. 

Дженсен поцеловал его неловко, укусил за язык, даже не морщась от собственного вкуса. 

Девчонки после отсоса всегда лезли лизаться, как будто требовали разделить с Дженсеном ответственность за то, что у них во рту теперь вот такое. Но с Джаредом даже в голову не пришло подождать или отвернуться, он слишком в открытую наслаждался вкусом, процессом, Дженсеном. Да блин, его просто хотелось поцеловать. 

— Знаешь, — просипел Джаред и покашлял, прочистил горло,— знаешь, я часто-часто представлял твой член. 

Дженсен напрягся и приподнялся на локте. Они не умещались вдвоем на полу, пришлось переплестись ногами и согнуть их в коленях, не распутаться, блин.

— У тебя круче, чем я нафантазировал, — просто сообщил Джаред. — Я теперь фанат. Честно. 

Смеяться под душем, колотящим струями сверху, было ужасно неудобно — сразу набрался полный рот воды. 

***

— Поваляемся минут двадцать, м? — предложил Дженсен, швыряя в Джареда сухое полотенце с полки над дверью. И поднял руки, оправдываясь: — Это не я, так требует мой похмельный стояк!  
— Ну, я, как фанат твоего члена, не могу отказать его требованиям, — заржал Джаред. 

Поваляться. Надо же. Обычно после оргазма нужно было куда-то бежать — на построение, или в столовую, или в класс, или на работу, или сдавать смену. Охренеть вообще. «Поваляться». Хотя чего, у самого вон ноги подкашиваются, как будто перетренировался. 

Дженсен подошел сзади, отобрал полотенце и растер спину. А потом прижался грудью и поцеловал шею. Точно надо куда-то лечь, колени подогнулись. 

К Джареду никто и никогда так не прикасался. Может, дело было в мягких губах Дженсена, может, в его опыте с девчонками — стольких еще в школе оприходовал! — а вообще он просто был великолепным во всем, что делал, вот и вся история. 

На широкой кровати, на серо-синих простынях почему-то накатил нервяк, как в первый день в этой квартире. 

— Я покурю? Можно? — спросил Джаред.  
— Валяй, — Дженсен кивнул лениво. 

Джаред поспешно смотался из спальни в комнату Мак, где хранил под туалетным столиком рюкзак, стараясь вообще ничего вокруг не трогать и не оставлять никаких следов своего присутствия. Перед тем как вернуться обратно, он кинул взгляд в зеркало и замер перед отражением, разглядывая в трюмо голого, взлохмаченно-мокрого себя, панически сжимающего пачку Лаки Страйк. На шее уже начали проступать засосы, и Джаред погладил их пальцами. Это было так непривычно, ну, то, что Дженсен целовался не только рот в рот. Ему, похоже, правда нравилось касаться Джареда губами, прикусывать шею, нравилось гладить сильными ладонями плечи. 

Барни никогда так не делал, но он вообще ссал показаться каким-нибудь… нежным. Дженсен не боялся. Блядь, Дженсен вообще ничего и никогда не боялся! 

Хотелось больше следов на теле. Хотелось увидеть засосы от губ Дженсена на груди, на спине, хотелось носить метки от его зубов на плечах. 

Джаред покрутился, попытался разглядеть себя со всех сторон. В зеркале отразился постер с мальчиками из «One Direction» и стеллаж с папками и книгами, на котором сидел старый плюшевый медведь Маккензи и стояла та самая фотография всей семьи Эклзов с выпускного Дженсена. Там нашлись и другие фото в рамках: Мак в обнимку с каким-то рыжим парнем в очках, Мак в толпе девчонок, Мак с Дженсеном на ее выпускном, правда, без родителей. 

Джаред показался сам себе вырезанной плоской куклой, неприлично голой и вклеенной в чужеродный интерьер, типа как в журналах про красивые дома печатают. Он тут — аномалия, объект, провалившийся во временную щель, нарушивший естественный порядок вещей. 

Засос на шее сначала потемнеет, а затем рассосется, пропадет. Все свернет обратно к норме. 

Джаред вернулся в спальню и нерешительно замер на пороге. Дженсен уже достал откуда-то пепельницу и поставил на тумбочку. 

— Чего подвис? Иди сюда.  
— А когда приедет Маккензи? — выпалил Джаред, как будто кто толкнул или по башке дал, отрубив последний мозг. Вот зачем спросил? К чему сейчас? 

Расслабленность сползла с Дженсена. Он все так же лежал на кровати, но очевидно напрягся и прикрылся краем покрывала. Джареду тоже стало страшно некомфортно стоять с зажженной сигаретой посреди комнаты голышом. Сбегать за трусами, что ли? 

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, откатился слегка, вытаскивая из-под задницы одеяло, и отпихнул его в сторону. 

— Да иди ты сюда, я замерз под кондиционером, будешь греть. 

Фуф. Нормально? Все нормально.

В кровати Дженсен подтащил к себе близко и обнял за плечи знакомым таким жестом. Как раньше, когда просто тусовались у костра на берегу Мередит и трепались обо всем или молча зависали с парнями, вымотанные кто чем: Милки — работой в автомастерской, Лузер Джоки — своим лузерством, Джаред — школой и тренировками, Дженсен — подготовкой к колледжу, Малыш Комбо — вечными препирательствами с упрямой крикливой Розамундой, которая никак не соглашалась взять его цену на свой железный лом. 

Тогда Дженсен открывал очередную банку пива, пшикая пеной в костер, небрежно клал на плечо руку и говорил что-нибудь незначительное, типа: «Клевое тут местечко» или «Комбо, подбрось сучьев», и Джаред думал, что вот это сейчас и есть момент счастья. Тогда щипало в глазах и хотелось упасть с бревна, чтобы Дженсен засмеялся и протянул руку, помог встать. 

— Я вчера с ней созванивался. С сестрой. Она вернется из кемпинга через неделю, но потом свинтит к своему ботанику. Дальше колледж начнется. 

Джаред затушил сигарету, мешать стала, и подполз к Дженсену под бок, обнял его поперек груди — кайф же какой! Охуеть, кто бы рассказал раньше, вот тогда, у костра, что такое возможно — не поверил бы ни в жизнь. 

— Она же в курсе, что я здесь?  
— Я собирался… Она знала о моих планах съездить за тобой в Хьюстон. Спросила вчера, как я тебя встретил.  
— Ты не сказал ей? Дженсен, я живу в ее комнате...  
— ...ты живешь на диване…  
— ...а она не знает?!  
— Тш-ш, не кипеши, Длинный.  
— Эклз, блядь, это… ну…  
— Ну что «это»? Что? Не придумал еще? 

Ну не придумал, да, но стало страшно и совсем паршиво. Вот как будто Дженсен скрывал его — а ведь так и есть! Конечно, отсидевший чувак на досрочном в красивом благополучном жилищном комплексе «Серебряный дуб», и Маккензи — она же теперь тоже отсюда, вовсе не из Борджера, и… и….

Джаред не успел додумать — Дженсен наклонился и поцеловал крепко, неожиданно привычным, но совершенно новым движением удерживая пальцы на шее Джареда, оглаживая затылок. 

— Отключи психоз, а? Я не сказал ей, потому что не знал конкретики. Четкости. Мне нужно было разобраться…  
—...что со мной делать?  
— Да заткнись ты. Что с тобой делать я вот теперь точно разобрался. И мне еще предстоит как-то с этим свыкнуться.  
— С чем?! Я могу съехать, я же работаю…  
— Падалеки, вот хер ли ты такой скипидарный, а? 

Дженсен перевернулся, навалился сверху, подмял под себя и дернул одну руку Джареда вверх, а потом и вторую, зафиксировал запястьем. Вырваться можно, только у-у-у-уй… Ни за что. Блядский боже, ни за что! 

— С этим свыкнуться, Длинный. С тем, что я хочу трахать тебя. 

Да. Господи. Сейчас.

— Хочу тебя целовать. Слышать хочу всю твою гейскую хренотень, о том, как тебе надо, сколько и в каких позах. Не хочу тебя отпускать. Понял?

Где-то подстава, точно. Не может быть. 

— Ущипни меня, м?  
— Ты дурак совсем?  
— Дженсен, ущипни, говорю. Ай!

Дженсен, сука такая, послушался — опустил руку и ущипнул прямо за задницу, больно! Как хорошо. Ой, мамочки, как хорошо. 

Джаред выкрутился из хватки и ринулся навстречу приоткрытым в готовности губам. Снова распирало от желания, и внутри тянула пустота, которую до трясучки хотелось заполнить Дженсеном. 

— Погоди, Длинный, дай еще про серьезное, ага? — тяжело дыша, попросил Дженсен. 

Мозги проворачивались с трудом, но Джаред тормознул, уставился в его сосредоточенное лицо. 

— Я скажу Маккензи. Сегодня позвоню. Или вместе скажем, когда она приедет. Так честнее. Ты с ней встречался.

Вот дерьмо! Джаред ощутил себя распоследним козлом. Но стоп, там было что-то суперважное… выше.

— Вместе? Типа мы… скажем… вместе?  
— Я думаю… я не хочу указывать, Длинный. Я только надеюсь…  
— Да хватит бубнить, скажи чего хотел.  
— Сдай «Академический Оценочный Тест», — выпалил Дженсен и сел рядом, отодвинулся, отпустил. — На следующий год. Просто попробуй. Я помню, ты отлично шарил в математике, Маккензи поможет с анализом текста, а письмо… Думаю, сам справишься. 

Джаред тоже сел в кровати, отодвинулся к краю и натянул до груди одеяло. 

— После того, что твоя сестра узнает обо мне, как-то я сомневаюсь в ее помощи, — сказал он угрюмо.

Ага, прям побежит, теряя туфли, конечно. 

Дженсен придвинулся близко и снова небрежно закинул руку на плечо. 

— Ты давно не видел ее, Длинный. И дело даже не в том, что ты нас с ней спас, обоих. Она просто выросла. Вы взрослые совсем. Через месяц она съедет отсюда, будет жить в общаге колледжа. Я буду с тобой. Буду рядом. Хочешь?

Хочет ли Джаред? Господи. С шестнадцати лет. Да. Да! 

— Я подумаю, Дженс, окей? Я так далеко не загадывал. Мне надо… посмотреть программу… вспомнить… я подумаю.  
— Ладно.  
— Ты трахнешь меня?  
— Что?  
— Я говорю — ты наконец трахнешь меня, или мне так и делать вид, что я просто держу руки под одеялом и не пытаюсь себя трогать? Ты вообще соображаешь, что ты рядом со мной и голый?

Дженсен покачал головой, улыбаясь, поцеловал, спихивая вниз на подушки и виновато шепнул на ухо: 

— У меня нет этой штуки… лубриканта. 

Джаред пожал плечами и толкнулся в Дженсена бедрами, развел под ним ноги. 

— Смазки, что ли? Нафига? Можно так, с резинкой просто. Я никогда не ебался со смазкой.

Срань господня! Ну зачем ляпнул?! 

Дженсен остановился, свел гневно брови и прищурился, вот в точности как за секунду до каждого своего знаменитого удара в переносицу. 

— Значит, без смазки? 

На что он сердится-то?

— Я не стану, Джаред. Окей, я ничего в этом не смыслю, но я просто знаю, что не стану совать в тебя член без смазки. Это больно, мать твою!  
— Ха, ты мне рассказываешь? Всего-то минуту потерпеть, потом нормально. Мне нравится. Слышишь? Мне нравится!  
— Смотаемся в супермаркет? Или я сам. Или попозже? Обещаю, все будет. Только давай так, как знаю я, хорошо?  
— Да что ты знаешь?! — возмутился Джаред. 

Крышу рвало уже сильно, от пустоты внутри ныло все тело, хотелось обхватить Дженсена руками и ногами, толкнуть в себя, взять его много, жадно, пока можно, пока все снова куда-то не уплыло и не поменялось, пока Джареда не поглотила эта безвременная щель наглухо, пока не приехала Мак. 

Дженсен обманчиво-спокойно навис сверху, мягко убрал со лба прядь волос и проговорил очень ровно и тихо:

— Будет, как я сказал, или не будет совсем. 

И Джаред сглотнул сухо, без слюны, ощущая, что никакого траха в задницу ему не надо, он просто спустит прямо так, от одних слов. 

— Давай хоть как-нибудь, а? — оставалось надеяться, что это прозвучало не очень жалко. 

Дженсен улыбнулся и кивнул, толкнул на бок и проскользил-огладил членом сзади, ткнулся в поясничную ямку. 

Джаред подался назад и развел ладонями ягодицы. Пусть так, пусть хоть так. О-о-ох! 

Горячая ладонь проехалась от бедра наискосок и вверх, замерла поперек груди. Дженсен держал крепко, втискивал в себя и зажимал между пальцев сосок. Прострельнуло острым непривычным удовольствием, словно натянуло нитку между соском и пахом. Джаред вскрикнул и еще сильнее отклячил задницу, толкнулся назад, чувствуя, как скользит член между ягодиц, дразнит дырку.

Вторую руку Дженсен без подсказки устроил на члене. У него были большие ладони, сухие, горячие, и если бы только добавить распирающей сладкой толщины внутри, все получалось бы совсем… ох, нет, не «привычно». Ничего привычного тут и близко не было. 

Запах Дженсена обволакивал коконом, Джаред вдыхал его жадно ртом, носом, высовывал язык, как будто мог попробовать на вкус воздух вокруг себя. Дженсен взрыкивал за спиной, толкался все быстрее, спереди сбивался с ритма, дрочил рывками, но это было не страшно — все равно Джаред едва терпел, не понимал, как отвлечься, боролся за каждую секунду, чтобы не кончить. Он вспотел весь, и особенно — между ягодиц, где поршнем ходил член Дженсена. Там хлюпало даже без всякой смазки, и все звуки вместе, пропитавшие спальню, сбивали в оргазм — не удержаться. 

— Мне…. нравится… твоя… задница… — прорычал Дженсен между лопаток и ухватил бесцеремонно второй сосок, вывернул его, сжал сильно и…

Джаред даже вырвался из крепкой хватки, так сильно его швырнуло вперед вместе с выстрелом спермы, как будто он кончил всем телом сразу. Сосок пекло ожогом, и Джаред выламывался на кровати, выгнувшись к руке Дженсена, пока не перестало жечь. 

— Ох ничего себе ты горячий, — прошептал Дженсен, разворачивая к себе за плечо. 

Отдышаться никак не получалось, и трясло, и Дженсену же еще хочется… Джаред облизнул губы, забормотал:

— Прости, не хотел тебя обламывать. Я сейчас…

Он попытался съехать по телу Дженсена вниз, но тот не позволил взять в рот, подтащил обратно, ткнулся лбом в лоб.

— Чего ты, Длинный? Не марафон же. Не соревнование. Могу подождать, вдруг тебе еще захочется.  
— Ну, тут можешь не сомневаться, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Только… Тебе нравится долго и медленно, да? Я научусь. Просто привык в тюрьме быстро кончать.

Как уж там можно было натренироваться растягивать удовольствие, когда даже отголоски приятных ощущений ловишь всем телом, через боль, через грубость, чтобы уцепиться за них и раскрутить самого себя на реакцию как можно быстрее. Ухватить оргазм, вытянуть его жадно из любого намека, иначе кто-то может войти, заметить, услышать, кончится смена или кончит Барни, тот вообще был скорострел. А как уж научиться сдерживаться с Дженсеном — совсем непонятно. 

— Конечно, — как-то обреченно и виновато кивнул Дженсен. — Привык. 

Он, похоже, снова был готов закуклиться в свою вину, только б извиняться не начал, мудак! Вообще молчать надо!

Дженсен, к счастью, не стал развивать тему, усек предостерегающий взгляд. Он переплелся ногами, вжался стоящим членом Джареду в живот, потерся выступающей над стопой круглой косточкой о лодыжку и сказал:

— Слушай, Длинный, я по-всякому люблю. И быстро, чтобы только по делу, без предварительных ласк, хотя девчонкам так не нравится. И долго, если время есть, вот как сегодня. Целый день же впереди. Я с тобой все хочу попробовать. 

Он устроил ладонь на щеке Джареда, обвел большим пальцем губы, сминая слишком сильно, а потом спросил, как в воду прыгнул: 

— Хочешь, я отсосу тебе? 

Джаред от неожиданности не удержался, выдохнул какой-то смешной мяукающий звук, то ли стон, то ли что вообще? Рука сама собой сползла к члену — плевать, что кончил только что со взрывом, после такого предложения от Дженсена Эклза — встанет без проблем. 

Дженсен просек, зараза, вцепился в запястье, не позволил коснуться себя. 

— Я серьезно. Правда, не обещаю, что тебе понравится. Я не представляю, что надо делать.  
— А можно ничего не делать, — кидая все силы на то, чтобы улыбка вышла не совсем кривая, сказал Джаред. — Ты можешь просто еще раз сказать это вслух, и все снова кончится.  
— Длинный, не придуривайся, ну! — как будто даже расстроился Дженсен, не поверил, что ли? Ха. — Я… ну… я серьезно предлагаю. 

У него стал такой отчаянный, растерянный и в то же время решительный вид, что Джаред почему-то перешел на шепот: 

— Пиздец как хочу, Дженсен. Очень. Очень сильно. Я знаю, ты не любишь, когда про твой рот говорят, но если ты просто коснешься губами моего члена, мне кажется, меня выкинет в космос. 

Дыхалку перехватило, когда Дженсен наклонился близко-близко, посмотрел в глаза, все так же удерживая запястье мертвой хваткой, и поцеловал длинно, вдумчиво, отстраняясь слегка, когда Джареда швыряло навстречу — взять побольше, поскорее, лизнуть языком язык. Как будто он притушил их обоих поцелуем, успокоил. Сглотнул с трудом и предупредил зачем-то:

— Ну, я пошел… э… в смысле. Да. Скажешь, что делать?

И не дожидаясь ответа, нырнул вниз. 

***

Зачем полез, ну зачем, куда?! Все это слишком, слишком! Надо было послушать Джареда, трахнуть его просто, как просил, без всяких там Лолиных заморочек, ему-то лучше знать. А теперь как? Открыть рот? Лизнуть… лизнуть чужой член? Взять его за щеку? А зубы? А вдруг будет неприятный вкус? Да блядь!

Джаред ведь не требовал ничего… вот эдакого. Дженсен только-только заставил себя потрогать чужое и сразу в рот, да? Работаем по максимуму, мистер Эклз? 

Надо же как снесло этим Джаредовым «привык». Картинку теперь из головы не выкинуть: как он приучался кончать всегда быстро, всегда дергано, всегда со страхом, с оглядкой. Он же такой горячий, блин. Хотелось, наверное, постоянно. И чем короче время от возбуждения до оргазма, тем быстрее потом снова надо.

Джаред ждал, раскинув ноги, зажмурившись в предвкушении и прикусив губу. Мягкий член лежал аккуратно вверх и в сторону, и выстриженный треугольник жестких волос обрамлял его причудливой рамкой. 

Дженсен провел на пробу ладонями по внутренней стороне длинных бедер, от колена и вверх, к мошонке. Джаред вздохнул чуть слышно. Отзывчивый на каждое движение, слово, действие. Если выучить все его реакции, можно будет на нем играть, вытягивать из его тела любой отклик. 

Вот зачем все — на самом-то деле. Не из жалости, за которую Джаред, похоже, урыть готов, не из благодарности. Хочется вот этого: выучить, исследовать его, знать все точки, все линии, уметь его брать правильно, как нравится ему, уметь давать ему столько, чтобы переплюнуть все его грязные фантазии, детские, тюремные. 

Джаред слегка приподнял бедра, толкнулся вверх, в воздух в ответ на мягкое касание пальцем под головкой. 

Вот этого хочется. И пока он тут, пока доверяет себя полностью, пока готов принять любую ласку — нужно не проебать. 

Дженсен сглотнул, приподнял к губам мягкий член и, зажмурившись, провел языком вверх, от тугой круглой мошонки до заостренной головки. Нормально. Почти без вкуса, оттенком только — похоже на поцелуй после того, как сам кончил Джареду в рот. Джаред смял пальцами простыни и задышал тяжело. Примем за движение в верном направлении. Что он там говорил про губы? Используем, ладно.

Член в пальцах уже потяжелел, незаметно совсем, напрягся, вырос. Дженсен облизнулся хорошенько, провел кулаком вверх-вниз, добиваясь стона и полноценной тугой твердости, и прижался губами к головке, вобрал ее в рот до уздечки и сразу назад, как будто поцеловал-засосал медленно, без языка. И взглянул вверх — ну как ему?

Джаред что-то шептал беззвучно, вздернув бедра так, что Дженсену почти и нагибаться не приходилось. Под ладонь удобно легла крепкая задница, и Дженсен в свое удовольствие помассировал сначала одну ягодицу, потом другую, сжимая кулак на влажном, уже блестящем от смазки члене. Он еще раз проделал эту штуку губами, постарался лизнуть в процессе поцелуя с членом, и Джаред вздрогнул-дернулся весь, выпуская длинный грудной стон где-то между своих беззвучно-лихорадочных слов. Дженсен подтянулся к нему, не убирая руки с его члена, и услышал сбивчивое: 

— Можно, я посмотрю, можно? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, хочу посмотреть, Дженсен, Дженсен…  
— Ты что, эй? Конечно смотри! — Дженсен поцеловал раскрасневшегося Джареда за ухом, и тот распахнул дикие глаза.  
— Ты сделаешь так еще? Губами?  
— Обязательно, я только начал… Извини, я никогда… может, надо не так… Хрена ли ты спрашиваешь-то? 

Джаред не мог лежать спокойно, он крутил бедрами, вбивался в неплотно сжатые вокруг члена пальцы, смотрел с бешеной жадностью, чумной напрочь. 

— Мне не верится. Мой член сосет Дженсен Эклз. Я сплю, блядь, я сплю… Не, я в коме как минимум, точняк. Барни не любил, когда я смотрел вниз, и вдруг ты не хочешь, и… 

Дженсен не удержался. Вдарил в подушку сжатый кулак. Барни? Тюремное мудло, секс с которым Джаред считает… сексом? Он Джареду, сука, смотреть не позволял?!

Видимо, крыша-то полетела, потому что Джаред схватился за шею, прилип всем телом, затащил на себя, обхватил руками и ногами, спеленал собой — хрен вырвешься, кстати, — и зашептал лихорадочно в губы:

— Не слушай меня, окей? Сам не знаю, что несу. Ляпнул и ладно. Забудь. Поцелуй так меня еще, пожалуйста. Внизу. Ты лучше всех. Мне с тобой так… я… не надо… Поцелуй.

Дженсен вдохнул и выдохнул несколько раз, усмиряя ярость и поцеловал-заткнул Джареда, притянул его к себе за длинную шею:

— Конечно, малыш. Будет, как захочешь. Смотри.

И уже скользнув вниз и медленно облизывая губы, глядя Джареду в лицо, Дженсен повторил с нажимом: 

— Смотри. 

И приоткрыл рот, натягиваясь на член так, как делал это с рожком мороженого в «Эль-Тропико». 

Джаред, приподнявшись на локтях, смотрел во все глаза, иногда его скручивало особенно сладко, и он зажмуривался и выгибался назад, но тут же снова возвращался к прежней позе, пялясь на свой член между губ Дженсена и почти не моргая. 

Ничего сложного в минете, как оказалось, не было. С девчонками выходило даже труднее, не дотянуться и очень влажно, хотя все как одна после первого же вылизывания потом постоянно об этом просили — Лола так вообще сообщила: «Парень, да у тебя талант, мы оба с тобой везунчики». Возможно, она имела в виду то, что любит это дело, а Дженсен в нем хорош, тогда он не стал вдумываться.

С Джаредом же оказалось жарко, просто и здорово. Его член лежал в кулаке очень удобно, и можно было контролировать глубину. Сначала только поверху, целуя-засасывая одну головку, вскидывая постоянно взгляд, чтобы видеть: Джаред смотрит, смотрит! Потом Дженсен попробовал взять глубже. До горла стало страшно, и он ткнул головкой в изнанку щеки, прикрывая зубы языком. Джаред в этот момент всхлипнул отчаянно, и Дженсен слегка испугался, что тот плачет по-настоящему. 

Ничего. Дженсен сделает все, чтобы Джаред начисто стер из памяти секс с этим… как его… Барни. С жалким пиздюком, который заграбастал себе сокровище и все, что смог, это запрещать мальчишке получать удовольствие. 

С Дженсеном Джаред будет говорить. Говорить все, чего захочет, просить без стеснения о чем угодно. 

Джаред очень старался оставаться неподвижным, но у него ни черта не выходило. Он толкался в рот, елозил по языку, бил в щеку изнутри, разводил колени все шире и шире, бормотал полупьяным шепотом сбивчивое, горячее, где в каждой фразе было «Дженсен», и «хочу», и еще иногда «блядский боже». Пару раз не удалось прикрыть зубы, и Джаред царапнулся головкой, зашипел, но когда Дженсен пробовал отстраниться, просто сказать: «Прости, чувак» — не позволял, тянул руки, хватал за плечо, промахивался, цеплялся за воздух, мотал головой и снова выстанывал свои «Дженсен-еще-пожалуйста-еще».

Момент оргазма они упустили оба: Джаред слишком резко дернулся вперед, задел уздечкой край нижних зубов, Дженсен сжал его сильнее в кулаке от неожиданности и вдруг ощутил прижатым плашмя языком едва уловимое движение внутри — вверх, к головке. Потом он услышал «А! А-а-а-о-о-о-о-о-о...» — и только тогда весь рот как-то разом заполнился горько-соленым, вязким вкусом. 

От неожиданности Дженсен сглотнул, отстранился и уставился на то, как Джаред выплескивается ему в кулак, раскинув ноги почти в шпагат и выламываясь на лопатках. 

Хотелось прополоскать рот, смыть не вкус, только непривычную вязкость, от которой слиплось горло, но уж бежать в ванную отплевываться Дженсен точно не собирался. Переживет, лекарства же как-то в детстве принимал. А тут такой Джаред… Такой… Господи.

Как только того перестало бить оргазмом, он шумно вдохнул и, путаясь в пододеяльнике, бросился вперед, на Дженсена, толкнул его, навалился сверху, прижался все еще напряженным членом к члену и зашептал горячо, ловя дыхание губами, целуя между словами щеки, нос, брови, губы, подбородок, пятная прикосновениями беспорядочно:

— Я спятил, да, спятил совсем… так не бывает, Дженсен, не бывает… Ты… я… я никогда не думал… ты мне… невозможно… Дженсен, я так люблю… я умру сейчас, кажется… Дженсен…

Он опустил руку, нашарил член, который гудел уже от болезненного желания кончить, и начал дрочить, не затыкаясь, не прекращая своих неловких задушенных поцелуев. 

— Как хочешь? Дженсен, пожалуйста… как мне? Что мне?.. Ты…

Дженсен закрыл ему рот ладонью — его погребло под чужими эмоциями, растащило слишком сильно, и совершенно не соответственно моменту вернулась ярость, бешеная злость на всех, кто трогал Джареда раньше, кто посмел его касаться, кто посмел не делать его счастливым. 

На ярости, кажется, Дженсен и кончил, да еще от того, как Джаред укусил его за ладонь, сжал острые зубы, паршивец, и столкнул своей умелой дрочкой за край. 

Джаред обмяк сверху, вжался в плечо, и Дженсен спеленал его, прижал к себе изо всех сил. Вот теперь он точно пропал. Насмерть. 

Волосы Джареда были все еще слегка влажными, и Дженсен перебирал их пальцами, прочесывал, гладил затылок. Джаред часто выдыхал куда-то между ключиц, и в том месте становилось то горячо, то холодно. Он вцепился длинными пальцами в предплечья и молчал теперь, жаркий, костлявый и весь-весь для Дженсена. 

— Ты меня разбил вдребезги, Длинный, — шепнул Дженсен в оттопыренное ухо. — Ты охуительный напрочь. 

Джаред вдохнул резко, сильно, два вдоха без выдоха и снова затих, только подался к руке затылком, подставляясь под ласку. 

— Слышь, Падалеки… Вот теперь я проголодался. Съездим пожрать? 

Джаред нехотя отлепился, потеревшись напоследок носом о плечо, и уселся рядом, блуждая все еще пьяным взглядом по Дженсену, будто это он вчера набухался и до сих пор не протрезвел.

— Но сначала в аптеку, Длинный. Или в маркет. Не знаю, где лучше покупать смазку. 

Джаред заморгал часто-часто, неловко убрал прилипшую ко лбу челку и пожал плечами: 

— Я тоже не знаю. Не покупал никогда. Может, не пойдем? Останемся тут, а?

А вот сейчас внимание, надо осторожней. Падалеки, просительно задравший брови, терзающий зубами нижнюю губу и изображающий ресницами крылья бабочки, был каким-то запрещенным психологическим оружием, точно. Мгновенно захотелось согласиться на все. 

Дженсен хлопнул Джареда по колену и соскреб себя с кровати:

— Мы быстро, Длинный. Надо жратвы еще купить, холодильник пустой. И я хотел тебя в одно место свозить… Ну не то чтоб место… Короче, одевайся. 

Пока собирались, Джаред постоянно крутился рядом. Трогал, мешал натягивать джинсы, целоваться полез перед самым выходом из квартиры. Но на улице сразу начал держать дистанцию, а в супермаркете вообще свинтил к полкам со всякими странными товарами типа консервов с китайской лапшой, а потом завис в овощном отделе и перенюхал там все фрукты и овощи. Дженсен после этого сам не понял, как забил телегу апельсинами, яблоками, манго, парочкой огромных ананасов и внушительной упаковкой красного винограда. В аптечном отделе Джаред оттер Дженсена плечом от прилавка и, абсолютно не смущаясь, спросил пожилого черного фармацевта:

— Покажите, какая у вас есть смазка. Для анального секса, пожалуйста. 

Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы пройтись на тему прошлого «я никогда не покупал, я не знаю зачем», но Джаред глянул отстраненно, как на незнакомца, достал из кармана десятку, и подъебка застряла в горле.

— И чего это было, Падалеки? — усмехнулся Дженсен уже в машине.  
— Ты о чем? — искренне удивился Джаред. — Что за место ты хотел показать, кстати?  
— Да так… Магазинчик один. Поехали.

На «Рокстор» Дженсен наткнулся еще полгода назад возле здания фирмы «ОффисМакс, торговля канцелярией», куда выезжал настраивать сервер для админа, которого они всем отделом окрестили Смехачом. Тогда Дженсен шел мимо витрины с футболками, разукрашенными принтами рок-групп от пятидесятых до девяностых, и пытался вытряхнуть из памяти окровавленный цеппелин. Он остановился возле одной толстовки, черной, с надписью «Nothing Else Matters» и логотипом «Металлики» над гитарой, разбивающей в осколки стилизованное красное сердце, и долго высчитывал сначала месяцы, потом дни, а затем и часы до дня рождения Джареда. Точный срок, который парню оставалось сидеть с учетом самого счастливого расклада. Кажется, именно тогда он решил, невзирая на письма без ответа, поехать за Джаредом в Хьюстон. 

Сейчас за стеклом сменилось оформление, выставили новый товар, и Джаред, всю дорогу казавшийся пренебрежительно-молчаливым, едва не свернул шею, пялясь в витрину «Рокстора», пока Дженсен парковался возле магазина. 

Внутри Джаред сразу зарылся в вешалки с футболками, расправлял картинки, читал надписи, и пришлось его тронуть за локоть, чтоб привлечь внимание. 

— Тут так круто, Дженсен! — блестя глазами, сообщил Джаред. — В Борджере не было такого магазина.  
— Ага, я хотел… Короче. Я хочу сделать тебе какой-нибудь подарок. 

Джаред нахмурился, сузил глаза. 

— Можно я подарю тебе футболку? Выбирай? Можно несколько. Мне будет приятно.  
— Тебе будет приятно? — уточнил Джаред и принялся грызть ноготь большого пальца, как будто, блин, теорему какую решать взялся.  
— Ну… Да. Ты будешь ее носить, и мне будет приятно. 

Джаред разулыбался сразу весь, и страшно захотелось мазнуть его пальцем по щеке, где проступили от улыбки ямочки. 

— Ладно, — кивнул решительно челкой и добавил: — Только сам тогда выбери.

Вот черт.

— А если не попаду? Вдруг тебе не понравится?  
— Понравится, — уверенно кивнул Джаред. — Я буду ее носить, и мне будет приятно.  
— Ладно. Пеняй на себя.

Удивительным образом Дженсен ощутил себя, как на сдаче теста по программированию. Один неверный ответ, и профессор Зейн не допустит до итогового годового тестирования. 

На вешалках болтались принты со звездами рока пятидесятых, шестидесятых, семидесятых, был джаз и фанк, блюз и кантри, и символика Харлей-Дэвидсон. Вот Малыш Комбо точно бы разобрался, разглядел систему в футболках Джареда, он сек в музыке и часами мог задвигать про разницу в поэзии Ангуса Янга и Брайана Джонсона, которые, честно сказать, были для Дженсена на одно лицо, да и слово «поэзия» слабо шилось к их песням. 

В конце концов Дженсен решил не заморачиваться. Вообще. Выбрать по картинке и там пусть уж мучается Длинный, если будет херня какая. 

На черно-белой фотографии под красным логотипом группы «Oasis» были запечатлены поле и небо, парочка деревьев вдалеке, девчонка с тощими ногами в коротком сарафане, и рука, держащая на переднем плане раму от картины. В Борджере, на подъезде к озеру, встречались похожие места. Под фотографией значилось название сингла: «Wonderwall».

— Эту, — решительно сказал Дженсен. — Но даю тебе последний шанс выбрать себе тряпку самому. 

Джаред осторожно снял с вешалки футболку и крутанулся к зеркалу, приложив ее к себе, расправил по груди и плечам. И расцвел улыбкой, глядя восхищенно в отражение. Дженсен видел его глаза — Джаред смотрел прямо на него. Серый цвет футболки делал его радужку ярче, вытягивал ореховый оттенок из зеленоватого.

— Крутяк. Вообще. Идеально, — все так же отражению сообщил Джаред.  
— Мерить будешь? 

Он замотал башкой отрицательно и повернулся, лизнул нижнюю губу, словно хотел кинуться целоваться, но скосил глаза в сторону кассы на толстого продавца в рокерском прикиде, косухе и железных цепях на шее и не стал. 

Футболку он переодел прямо в машине, и Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не облапать его голый живот и не тронуть пальцем темные острые соски. 

— Спасибо за подарок, Дженсен!  
— Ой, да подумаешь. Я ж не кольцо тебе вручил. 

Джаред фыркнул и погладил ладонью себя по плечу, по натянутому серому трикотажу. 

— Обновим? — предложил Дженсен. — Насколько я помню, за углом китайский ресторан, мы можем…  
— Давай пиццу на дом? — перебил Джаред и полез сразу за телефоном. — Я закажу, ага? Не против? 

Не успел Дженсен кивнуть, как Джаред уже жал кнопку на быстром наборе, зараза самостоятельная. 

— Одну с креветками, пожалуйста, и одну… Дженс, ты еще любишь «Большой Техас»?  
— Стой, не! Там лука полно. Давай «Четыре сыра».  
— ...и одну «Четыре сыра». Оплата наличными, да. 

Оформив заказ, Джаред толкнул коленом колено и спросил: 

— Чем тебе лук не угодил? Ты ж любил раньше.  
— Погоди, затащу тебя в постель, как приедем, сам будешь благодарен, что я не сожрал «Большой Техас».

Джаред подобрался на сиденье, пропустил по обыкновению вдох и попросил сипловато: 

— Поедем, а? 

За пиццу заплатить он не позволил, Дженсен даже думал — укусит, засранец. Как же все с ног на голову с ним… 

***

У винограда был одновременно земляничный, ананасный и черносмородиновый вкус, упругая мякоть скользила по языку, и каждый раз, когда Дженсен клал Джареду в рот очередную ягоду, его пальцы задерживались возле губ все дольше. 

Пока они мотались в супермаркет и в крутецкий магазин футболок, пока уничтожали пиццу, которую Дженсен запивал пивом, а Джаред — колой, пока валялись на диване в обнимку и смотрели в записи финал игры «Даллас Маверикс» с «Майами Хит» одиннадцатого года, небо за окном набухло черно-фиолетовыми, как фингал к концу второго дня, тучами — в квартире стемнело, хотя было-то часов пять. 

Смазку Джаред выложил в спальне Дженсена, кинул небрежно на тумбочку синий тюбик, но они оба за каким-то хером делали вид, что ее там нет. Точнее, это Дженсен делал вид. Джаред был готов наброситься на него еще до пиццы, но подумал, что надо же дать чуваку пожрать, вот потом-то… 

А потом почему-то ничего не случилось. Дженсен прошелся по квартире и притушил везде свет, включил игру, выложил на тарелку виноград и позвал Джареда на диван. Подтянул к себе под бок, запустил пятерню в волосы и гладил затылок, отпуская изредка ехидные замечания в сторону «Хитов», которые продули Далласу со счетом два-четыре, насколько Джаред помнил. Кажется, это была последняя игра, которую он видел до Харрис-Каунти, в тюрьме же просмотр спортивных программ вовсе не приветствовался. Злоебучие ублюдки-надзиратели считали, что это может вызвать приступ агрессии у малолетних преступников и повышение уровня конфликтов.

Стоило и вправду увлечься игрой, как Дженсен — как будто так и надо — наклонился к тарелке, оторвал веточку от грозди винограда, подцепил ягоду и развернулся к Джареду. 

— Рот открой. Ам!

Джаред послушно принял виноградину из его пальцев и с тех пор понятия не имел, что творилось на поле. Расслабленный, увлеченный матчем Дженсен запускал ладонь в волосы Джареда, изредка подскакивал и разочарованно фыркал, когда мяч отлетал от кольца, и периодически кормил виноградом. 

Джаред прикусил на пробу щеку изнутри — слишком уж странной и офигительной была вся картинка вокруг: темное небо за окном, свет от телека, мурашки, безостановочно бегающие по позвоночнику от прикосновений Дженсена, и сложный вкус винограда, который никак не удавалось определить. На сон похоже, не на фантазию даже — была бы фантазия, Джаред давно бы уже был у Дженсена между ног и отсасывал ему самозабвенно. 

Да будет он делать что-нибудь или как?

Когда очередная ягода коснулась рта, Джаред быстро отправил виноградину за щеку и ухватил губами палец Дженсена, втянул в рот. 

— Ох ты… — выдохнул Дженсен. — Хочешь еще? 

Он еще спрашивает, блядский боже! Нравится, когда Джаред говорит?

— Хочу. Дай. 

Даже в полутьме было видно, как потемнели у Дженсена глаза, зрачок затопил светло-зеленую радужку. 

Очередная ягода взорвалась на языке кисло-сладким вкусом, и Джаред ухватил Дженсена за запястье, потянул в рот его пальцы, мыча от удовольствия, вылизывая сразу два, двигая головой, как будто заглатывал член. Звук игры пропал, Дженсен, похоже, оставил только изображение. 

Он приблизил лицо, красивый до того, что реветь хотелось, выпустил пальцы изо рта, смяв губы напоследок, и поцеловал вкусно, глубоко, медленно, удерживая Джареда на месте за плечо твердой рукой, не позволяя ускориться, рвануть вперед. 

Джаред обвил его руками за шею, задыхаясь от приступа паники, от внезапного страха: исчезнет. Сейчас все исчезнет. Вокруг будет камера в Харрис-Каунти, над головой раздастся скрип матраса, сбоку — храп, в коридоре за дверью вопли надзирателей, за стеной — плач новенького пацана из соседней камеры. 

За окном сверкнула вспышка, молния прошила небо, и Джареда вынесло из неуместной тюремной реальности, куда он провалился хуй знает зачем в такой сладкий, такой фантастический момент. 

— Тш-ш, это молния, Длинный. Сейчас ливанет. Грозы боишься?  
— Думаешь, мне пять лет? — огрызнулся Джаред и застыдился себя сразу. Вот же психопат, а…  
— Очень, очень надеюсь, что тебе девятнадцать, — ухмыльнулся Дженсен и провел по шее влажными пальцами, потер сквозь футболку сосок, запуская возбужденную трясучку на все тело. — Для того, что я хочу с тобой сделать, ты должен быть совсем взрослым парнем. 

Джаред как мог усмирил дыхалку и, подчиняясь импульсу, взглянул Дженсену прямо в лицо не мигая, из последних сил стараясь не поддаться гипнозу его глаз:

— И что же ты хочешь со мной сделать? 

Дженсен изогнул бровь и покачал головой, будто бы удивляясь смелости Джареда. 

— Любопытно, Длинный? Н-ну ладно. Хочу натянуть на себя твою потрясающую попку. Сначала разработать тебя пальцами, чтобы ты просил больше, и насаживался сам, и хотел меня. 

Блядь. Ой-й блядский боже, ой-й-й…

— Потом послушать, как ты хочешь мой член. Мне надо, чтобы ты хотел, малыш, очень надо. 

К яйцам как гирю привязали, шов на джинсах передавил мошонку и член, и если бы у Джареда не перехватило горло, он бы, возможно, попросил Дженсена заткнуться — это было слишком. 

— А потом я возьму тебя, мой хороший, и буду трахать, пока ты не забудешь обо всех, кроме меня, пока не станешь просить меня двигаться быстрее, или медленнее, или как тебе будет нравиться, пока не захочешь кончить вместе со мной, с моим членом внутри. 

Все.

Это все.

Самоконтроля едва хватило на то, чтобы выдавить из горла умоляющее: «Пожалуйста...» — и Дженсен вздернул на ноги, стащил с дивана и толкнул в коридор, впечатал в дверь комнаты Мак, поцеловал жадно, забираясь горячими пальцами под футболку, выкручивая сосок, вырывая вскрик рот в рот. 

Джаред не мог остановиться — двигал бедрами, терся об Дженсена, хватал его за задницу, притискивая к паху плотнее, ныл в поцелуй. Пока они добирались до спальни, Джаред снес спиной абажур у бра в коридоре и, кажется, умудрился расцарапать спину Дженсена. 

В спальне из-за полузакрытых штор было уже совсем темно, только лампа тускло светилась на письменном столе. Дженсен повалил на кровать, оставил на шее засос, потащил вверх футболку, и пришлось вмешаться — еще порвал бы, новую! Подарок.

Джаред не помнил, как раздевался, не видел, как раздевался Дженсен, только обнаружил, что уже совсем голый лежит на Дженсене сверху и трется, трется об него, целует сочные, как виноград, губы.

— Притормози, ага? Ты же помнишь, я в первый раз с парнем.  
— Возьми, ну возьми меня, ну возьми же… — ныл Джаред совсем позорно, извиваясь всем телом: проиграл, сдался, запутался, не знал, почему должен терпеть, не мог больше ждать ни секунды.  
— Сейчас. Какой ты горячий, сдохнуть! Сейчас, да. Давай. Ляг на спину. 

Джаред перевернулся, раскинулся, развел ноги, подался к Дженсену задницей, внутри аж пульсировало все от ожидания. 

— Не торопи, — Дженсен гладил ладонями, водил по коленям, по бедрам, кружил по животу, дразнил кончиками пальцев по кромке волос в паху. — Дай посмотреть на тебя. Я не привык еще. 

В позвоночник иглой ткнули, морозом прошило спину. 

— Дженсен. Ты не хочешь? Скажи честно. Я пойму.  
— Дурак чертов, — рассердился Дженсен и устроился на коленях прямо над лицом, опустился вниз, мазнул головкой по губам. — Видишь, как хочу? Потрогай, как сильно стоит. 

Джаред послушался: потрогал, и посмотрел, и обхватил ствол жадно, потянулся высунутым языком, слизнул прозрачную каплю с головки. 

— На тебя так. Видишь? Тебя хочу. Дурак ты.  
— Дай в рот! — прошептал Джаред.  
— Пиздец, Падалеки, — слегка задыхаясь, сообщил Дженсен. — Ты настоящий пиздец. Совсем терпеть не умеешь?  
— Нет. Ну дай отсосу… Да-а-ай!  
— Будешь учиться. Я так хочу. Будешь?

Джаред закивал, выпустил из кулака член Дженсена, как он велел. Кто спросил бы сейчас: «Где ты, Джаред? Кто ты, Джаред?» — не ответил бы. Не знал. 

— Теперь не мешай мне. Понял? Скажи.  
— Понял.  
— Будет плохо или больно — не терпи, я же не… я не умею. Понял? Скажи.  
— Да, Дженсен, ну да. Ну давай!  
— Дурдом, — буркнул Дженсен себе под нос, и вдруг дырки коснулись его пальцы, теплые, влажно-скользкие, покружили вокруг. 

Джаред сжал кулаки так сильно, что короткие ногти впились в ладони — боль давала хоть какой-то контроль, и прикусил изо всех сил язык, чтобы не подгонять, не просить, не говорить ничего. Пытка. 

Палец вошел легко, с каким-то новым ощущением тепла и скольжения. Внутри сразу стало мало, и Джаред попытался взять если не больше, то хотя бы глубже, но Дженсен увел руку назад, как за собой потянул на невидимой нитке. Вошел сразу снова, покрутил, погладил внутри, шепнул на ухо: «Шелковый», нагнулся, подразнил языком сосок. 

Только не трогать себя, сжимать кулаки, кусать губы, но не трогать, так же не продержаться, не дождаться, а очень надо. Очень. 

— Примешь еще один? — с сомнением спросил Дженсен, ритмично трахая пальцем, удерживая в раздраенном состоянии между «слишком мало» и «так много, что взрыв». — Тугой такой.  
— Еще. Мало. Еще! — получилось криком. Так старался сдержаться, что сорвался наоборот. 

Дженсен убрал руку совсем и вернулся весь в теплой смазке, с ней и правда оказалось так… так… Блядский боже! Слишком легко! 

Два пальца ввинтились внутрь и замерли, пришлось раскачиваться на них, сжиматься, брать больше, глубже. Надо ему сказать. Ему можно же сказать, да? 

— Согни пальцы. Дженсен, возьми глубже и согни. 

Дженсен вцепился в бедро, застонал коротко и сделал — господи, идеально, да, да! 

Терпеть не осталось сил, и Джаред схватился за член, дергая кулаком и выплясывая на правильно согнутых пальцах. Жар рос внизу живота, напряжение свертывалось, скручивалось, уже вот-вот, вот сейчас… Но Дженсен, сука, отстранился, убрал руку, шлепнул по бедру звонко и с усилием отвел ладонь Джареда от члена.

— Тебя даже растянуть нормально не выходит, ты все кончить норовишь! — рявкнул на ухо раздраженно.

Уйдет сейчас, да? Разочаровался? 

Если бы горло не сжало спазмом, Джаред бы извинился. Пообещал бы, что постарается. Может, отшутился бы даже. Но это сумел бы, вероятно, какой-то другой Джаред, этот мог только вцепиться Дженсену в локоть и зажмуриться, потому что взглянуть в лицо было страшно. 

— Ты что? Джаред, что ты? Пусти, я… ты просто… ты слишком хорош для такого чурбана, как я. В смысле, я… Твою мать. Все. Все. Ну дай резинку надену. Дурак, я просто за гондоном. 

Он обманул, сволочь. Еще долго после того, как зашуршала упаковка презерватива, трахал пальцами, целуясь одновременно и сбивая с толку такой разной лаской. Когда сил не осталось даже на поцелуи, из горла беспрерывно выталкивался стон и членораздельно не получалось даже попроситься на член, Дженсен сжалился, вынул руку и надавил на колени, раздвигая ноги так широко, что заболело где-то между. 

— Ну, малыш? Откройся для меня. Давай. 

Он толкнулся внутрь легко, большой, рельефный, твердый, качнулся вверх-вниз, растрахивая под себя, и Джаред внезапно успокоился — когда, казалось бы, оргазм готов был дать по мозгам и в пах, окончательно лишить голоса, реальность вдруг приобрела четкость.

За окном еще одна молния прошила небо, и сразу вслед зашуршало-зашумело-полило, запах дождя разом проник в комнату, осел на коже, смешанный с потом Дженсена. Он был прав, сволочь, как всегда прав, даже в том, чего не знал: стоило терпеть. Ждать. Его черт, возьми. Члена. Дождя. Отката. 

Стало совсем хорошо. В голове, в теле. Как будто вот сейчас Джаред перестал быть один. Всегда был и вдруг — нет. Как будто больше некуда торопиться. Как будто теперь все так и будет. Хорошо и не один. 

— Хорошо, Дженсен.  
— Бля-какой-тугой-ебануться-как-классно… — с трудом выдавил Дженсен, зажмуриваясь и продолжая раскачиваться, подаваясь вперед, но еще не трахая, только намекая.  
— Дженсен. Ты… все. Давай. Выеби меня. Хочу.  
— Бля-я-я-я….

И он сорвался. 

Пришлось закинуть руки назад и вцепиться в спинку кровати, чтобы удержаться на одном месте. Дженсен трахал в полную силу, жестко, не жалея, натягивал с рыком, с низким стоном, брал себе, и сквозь его рычание Джаред услышал:

— Себе. Давай. Ну! 

Джаред с трудом разжал пальцы на решетке кровати и коснулся члена, сжал, не пытаясь даже подстроиться под ритм — да какой там ритм, рывки, толчки, сразу во все точки, глубоко. Оргазм потащил тут же, притаившийся, уже давно готовый, но Джаред изо всех сил постарался сдержаться, продлить дурманящий восторг. Он вглядывался в искаженное удовольствием лицо Дженсена, в каждую черту, впитывал все звуки комнаты. И Дженсена. И дождя. 

Дженсен замедлился, начал двигать бедрами плавнее, выстроил ритм, тяжело дыша ртом, и открыл глаза. Посмотрел прямо на Джареда, застонал коротко на очередном движении вперед и приказал: 

— Не терпи. 

И вздрогнул крупно, задержал дыхание, прилипая плотно пахом к паху.

Отрешенность разбилась вдребезги, Джаред разбился, запульсировал, завыл, срывая голос, стирая руку о член, чувствуя ответные спазмы резонансом. 

Потом Дженсен стих, вытянулся назад, отшвырнул резинку под кровать и положил Джареда прямо на себя, сверху, обнял за талию и поцеловал в висок, как маленького. 

Джареда размазало, он не чувствовал в теле ни мышц, ни костей, и в ушах шумело, дождем, наверное. 

— Ну, поздравь меня, Длинный. Мой первый гейский секс, — сообщил Дженсен над ухом, как будто нарочно момент разбивал, ерничал.  
— Понравилось? — еле шевеля губами, спросил Джаред: на отшутиться не хватило ни мозга, ни сил.  
— Смеешься? — хмыкнул Дженсен. — Да я, похоже, уже подсел. 

Джаред приподнялся на локтях, коснулся пальцем губ Дженсена — хотел потрогать слова. 

Дженсен посерьезнел, положил тяжело руку на шею и признался без улыбки: 

— На тебя подсел, Длинный. Колы принести тебе?

Джаред не был уверен, но, кажется, он таки окончательно свихнулся и успел только бухнуться лицом в серо-синюю наволочку, потому что из глаз брызнуло совершенно неконтролируемо и стремно.

Вообще придурок психованный. Точно. 

***

Острый кадык Джареда дергался ритмично, он пил много, жадно, залпом хлестал колу прямо из полуторалитровой бутылки, не дождался, пока Дженсен нальет в стакан. Похоже, он не столько хотел пить, сколько прятался за этой чертовой бутылкой.

Его реакция, такая неожиданная и непонятная, застала врасплох. Когда он буквально выпал из объятья и затрясся в истерике, вжимаясь в подушку что есть мочи, Дженсен позорно сбежал на кухню за обещанной колой, не смог сходу въехать, как надо действовать. 

Если бы в его постели — не дай бог — расплакалась девчонка, он придумал бы, как ее успокоить. Мак, конечно, считает его бесчувственным чурбаном, но уж с женскими слезами как-то справлялся и ничего. Если бы кореш какой нажрался и развел пьяные сопли — так тоже вопросов нет. Тут или дальше его поить до полной бессознанки, приговаривая: «Да-да, чувак, все козлы, согласен!» — или такси вызвать. Вот Лузер Джоки любил с перепою развести болото, прям-таки упивался, скотина, жалостью к себе. 

Что нужно делать с Джаредом, Дженсен не понимал, но тронуть его было страшно и как-то… неудобно. Сам, небось, не рад, что расклеился. 

Только стоя у холодильника и сжимая ослабевшими после бешеного оргазма пальцами горлышко бутылки, Дженсен сообразил: все в порядке, ничего страшного. Парень просто отпускает себя наконец-то, блин, ну сколько держался! Почему-то Дженсен был уверен — Джаред не жалел себя в тюрьме, не ревел, не ныл. А сейчас можно, он же… 

Черт. Он так смотрел. Как будто оказался в эпицентре ебаного чуда! Дженсен остановить себя не мог, даже на секунду не получалось тормознуть, контроль со свистом улетел нахуй — так было мучительно тесно, здорово, сладко — а он… он… полыхал весь, жаркий, классный. Смотрел так, словно только Дженсен-то и остался во всем мире. 

Даже вспомнить больно, такой он был… И вот. Отпустил. 

Схватить его, исцеловать, шептать в розовеющие уши всякие глупости, пометить, спрятать, взять себе, не показывать никому. 

Аж жутко стало от такого. Джаред не девчонка же — чтобы глупости. И что это вообще за мысли маньячные? Никогда Дженсен не замечал за собой такого, сильного — как ярость. И… и вообще… вообще он пить же хочет!

Дженсен почти бегом вернулся в спальню и теперь ждал, когда Джаред перестанет прятаться за бутылкой. Понял, что не дождется, и положил ладонь между выступающих лопаток:

— Лопнешь, Длинный. Мне оставь. 

Джаред нехотя отдал бутылку, вытер рот ладонью, вытер глаза и улыбнулся криво. 

— Ну, чем займемся, Эклз? Игру досмотрим? 

Дженсен опустил бутылку на пол, сгреб в объятье ойкнувшего от неожиданности Джареда и начал шептать ему в ухо медленно, нарочно растягивая слова и касаясь губами тонкой раковины: 

— Выбирай, что хочешь, Длинный. У меня есть диск со всеми играми «Даллас Маверикс» за последние пять лет. Можем в кино смотаться. Можем в город выбраться поужинать. Можем просто под дождем пошляться. Или покататься, как раньше, в Борджере. Что там у тебя за станция в Форде вопила? Я как-то пытался найти тот пиздец, да волну не вспомнил. А хочешь, поройся в дисках Мак, фильм поставь. Еще пиццы закажем. 

Джаред обнимал в ответ крепко, прижимался к щеке щекой, такой непривычно большой под руками, не хрупкий, и вот правда — не девчонка совсем. Прям мысли прочитал, хмыкнул и спросил скептично:

— Эклз, это че такое? Ты перебираешь сценарии идеального свидания?  
— Значит, Длинный, ты готов брать в себя мой член, а вот свидания не хочешь? — и Дженсен мягко, едва касаясь поцеловал длинную шею, лизнул за ухом, подул на влажное место и тронул губами, согрел сверху. 

Это было даже слишком просто, но Дженсен начал подозревать, что действительно не может, уже не может отказаться от такого: раз за разом разбивать Джареда вдребезги, сметать его глупый самоконтроль, наблюдать, как он пьянеет от прикосновений, как плавится, как… был бы девчонкой, Дженсен подумал бы: «течет», но, похоже, думалку придется перестраивать, хотя капли смазки на кончике члена Джареда он тоже не прочь был бы увидеть. 

— Д-давай останемся дома, а? — попросил Джаред. — Неважно, что делать, можно и игру. Только давай тут?  
— Как скажешь, Длинный, — Дженсен взъерошил мягкие волосы на затылке Джареда — фетиш, что ли, уже образовался, пальцы так и зудели потрогать. 

Джаред вздохнул благодарно и тихо заметил:

— Так льет.

И правда. Дождя давно не было, достала жара. Теперь посвежее будет. Дженсен нашарил на полу трусы, натянул футболку и подошел к окну. Баскетбольные кольца мокро поблескивали, отражая отсветы фонарей у дорожки, ведущей к ограде.

Телефонный вызов врезался в комнату: замерцал слишком резким светом на тумбочке, заглушил шорох дождя за окном стандартным рингтоном. 

— Да кого там, в жопу, принесло? — поморщился Дженсен. Отвечать не хотелось. — Глянь, а? С работы?

Джаред потянулся через постель, обалденно длинный и голый, взял телефон и зачем-то поднес к самому носу, как будто плохо видел. И начал хмуро жевать нижнюю губу. 

— Ну? — поторопил Дженсен.  
— Там… Лола.

Дженсен забрал у Джареда телефон, ответил на вызов. 

— Хей, привет!  
— Ну надо же, он берет трубку! — рассерженной кошкой фыркнула Лола в трубку. — Я уж на домашний хотела звонить. Или, может, надо было мейл послать?  
— Прости, телефон далеко лежал.  
— Ну да.

Джаред начал суетливо собирать свои вещи по комнате, схватил футболку с «Оазисом», прижал к груди смятый ком шмоток и намылился , похоже, сбежать на кухню.

Дженсен успел ухватить его за руку, дернуть на себя. 

— А ну ш-ш-ш! Нет, детка, я не тебе.  
— Жлобина ты неотесанная, так и будешь звать меня «деткой»? — скорее по привычке, чем взаправду злясь, огрызнулась Лола.  
— Больше не повторится, — честно ответил Дженсен. Джаред ненавязчиво пытался вытянуть руку и свинтить, но хоть в полную силу не вырывался.  
— Приедешь? Я свободна. Можешь на ночь остаться, но завтра у меня утром онлайн-курсы, на пару часов засяду в конференцию.  
— Лола, прости, я не смогу завтра. И… и вообще я сейчас… В общем, ко мне приехал друг, хороший друг, он… Он сейчас у меня. Я не смогу видеться.  
— Еб твою мать, Эклз! Вот чуяла моя жопа, что ты сливаешься, ну что ж так криво-то? — теперь она, похоже, и впрямь разозлилась. — Не мог поизящнее отмазку придумать? Дуб ты без фантазии!

Джаред перестал выдираться из хватки, вытаращил глаза и смешно зашипел: 

— Ты чего делаешь?!

Дженсен прижал телефон динамиком к груди и пояснил:

— Бросаю подружку, а на что похоже? Даже она догадалась. Алло? Лола, я не пизжу, правда друг приехал, из Борджера.  
— Да иди ты на хуй со своим Борджером, Эклз! Ладно, все равно мне Райан из коммерческого предлагал встречаться. И не как ты, нищеброд, а на Гавайи слетать вместе.  
— Детка, прости, что так вышло.  
— Нет, ну какой же пиздюк! — почти беззлобно вздохнула напоследок Лола и отключилась. 

Дженсен отшвырнул телефон на подушку, от души потянулся под изумительно охреневшим взглядом Джареда и предложил: 

— А пошли в бассейне поплаваем? Там никого и дождь. Прикольно.

Джаред поморгал часто-часто, открыл рот, закрыл, а потом все же выдавил: 

— У меня плавок нет.  
— А я тебе одолжу.  
— Дженсен, ты правда ее бросил?  
— Пошли скорее, дождь кончится! 

В Амарилло, совсем как в Борджере, нормального дождя было вообще не дождаться. 

Синие найковские шорты сползали Джареду на бедра, открывая плоский живот и гипнотизирующую дорожку к паху — и когда это Дженсен успел привыкнуть смотреть парню ниже пояса и не испытывать дискомфорта? 

Теплый дождь стихал, оседал на плечах мелкой влажной пылью, и Дженсен, швырнув на шезлонг полотенце и наплевав на правило спускаться чинно по лестнице в общественный бассейн, спрыгнул в воду, подняв фонтан хлорированных брызг. Джаред замер у края бортика, задрав лицо к небу. Дженсен дважды переплыл бассейн и, отфыркиваясь, вынырнул возле Джареда. Узкие ступни с прикольно длинными большими пальцами торчали у самого носа, и подмывало ухватить его за щиколотку над круглыми косточками и дернуть на себя. 

Джаред заподозрил неладное, переступил зябко и уселся на бортик, опустив ноги в воду. 

— Миллион лет не плавал, — сообщил, улыбаясь смущенно.  
— Иди сюда, ну?  
— Сейчас, ага. Поплавай еще. Я посмотрю. 

В животе разлилось горячее, как будто залпом выпил обжигающий свежесваренный кофе. 

— Да чего там смотреть? Два гребка — и дорожка закончится.  
— Знаешь, а я ведь не умел плавать, когда мы познакомились.  
— Да ладно! Я ж помню, мы в озере летом постоянно торчали. Бухали на берегу, потом в воду лезли.  
— Ну да. Я иногда подглядывал за вашей тусовкой… Еще до того, как замутил с Мак. Видел, как ты плаваешь. Потом учился сам с весны и до июля. 

Вот хоть стой, хоть падай, хоть тони с ним. Дженсен обхватил в воде жесткую пятку, погладил по стопе большим пальцем, скользнул по ноге выше, к колену. 

Джаред замер и метнулся взглядом к светящимся окнам таунхаусов. Отодвинулся дальше по бортику, нахмурился. Он уже весь вымок, челка липла ко лбу, на плечах мерцали мокрые искры света, но прыгать в бассейн не спешил. 

— Чего ты? Думаешь, за нами соседи шпионят? Всем плевать, Длинный. А если не плевать им — так мне точно. Не западло вообще оттрахать тебя вон у дальнего бортика. 

Джаред выдал какую-то странную смесь ужаса и нетерпеливого ожидания: вспыхнул и впился в Дженсена взглядом в точности как в койке: «Да, пожалуйста, Дженсен, да!» — и тут же сморгнул, заозирался. Дженсену надоело ждать, он ухватил Джареда под колени и дернул на себя. 

— Ах ты сука! — отплевываясь, Джаред вынырнул уже совсем мокрый, и Дженсен устроил ему ударную волну, стукнул по воде ладонью, облил снова.  
— Наперегонки, туда-обратно?  
— Ну держись, Эклз!

Он плыл неправильно, поднимал голову во время вдоха, а не держал одну линию со спиной, но все равно пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы обогнать его: видать, натренировал ноги и руки в баскетболе, а Дженсен совсем распустился в офисе, надо будет увеличить количество посещений тренажерки в неделю с двух хотя бы до трех. 

— Продул! — крикнул Дженсен, победно выбрасывая руки вверх. Джаред нырнул и ухватил снизу, умудрился застать врасплох, притопить слегка. 

Вода и так-то была вокруг, в воздухе, а у самого дна тело зависло в невесомости, и в горле зарокотал смех. Дженсен отпихнул Джареда, вынырнул, поднявшись высоко над водой, и расхохотался, как будто гелием из воздушных шариков надышался. 

Джаред фыркнул, зачесал назад волосы и треснул в плечо: 

— Еще раз? 

И сорвался с места. 

Дженсен нагнал его у дальнего края бассейна, перегородил путь, так что Джаред врезался в него грудью, и ухватил за плечи.

Дождь смывал с его губ привкус хлорки, и он задыхался в поцелуй — не успел вдохнуть нормально, надо будет научить потом. Дженсен толкнул его к бортику, вжал в голубоватый, подсвеченный со дна кафель и просунул колено между ног. Да только Джаред задергался, забился, как тогда, в коридоре перед походом в свой долбаный клуб, и сбежал — вниз, под воду, поднырнул под Дженсеном и рванул к противоположному краю бассейна, где нагло выбросил в воздух кулак и завопил: 

— Выиграл! 

Дженсен подплыл к нему, зажал в угол и облапал между ног: 

— Думаешь? 

Джаред отшатнулся опять, замотал головой: 

— Не надо, не здесь! 

Странно. А ведь показалось — у него вообще никаких комплексов насчет своего гейства нет. 

Дождь стих, и Дженсен подтянулся на руках, уселся на бортик. Сразу замерз, но спрашивать о серьезном, находясь по шею в воде, не хотелось. 

— Ты кого стесняешься, Длинный? Себя? 

Джаред встал на мелком месте, поправил сползшие в воде шорты и удивленно воззрился на Дженсена.

— Я-то тут причем? Тебе здесь еще жить. Нафига тебе проблемы с соседями, с администрацией?  
— Это какие такие проблемы? Иди сюда.  
— Дженсен…  
— Иди же.

Дженсен подтащил к себе Джареда за руку, устроил между своих раздвинутых коленей и положил ладонь на мокрый затылок. 

— Думаешь, я стеснятся тебя стану, Длинный? С хуя ли? 

Джаред сам подался поцеловать, напористый, жесткий, потом оттолкнул и взглянул в глаза как-то чересчур серьезно:

— Блин. Эклз. Да ты не въезжаешь, правда.  
— Эй….  
— Можно я еще посмотрю, как ты плаваешь? Тебе идет.  
— Чего?  
— Красиво. Свет со дна. Ты как Джеймс Бонд в бассейне.  
— Это который? — обалдело спросил Дженсен.  
— «Шаровая молния». Там Шон Коннери.  
— Вот теперь, Длинный, я точно утону нахер. От несоответствия ожиданиям или от удивления. Ты как ляпнешь… 

Джаред подтянул свое длинное тело из воды, уселся рядом и пожал сутулыми плечами. 

— Ты в любой фильм про супергероя вписываешься. Я так их и смотрел, знаешь. Как будто там ты. 

Отчетливое желание сжать запястье Джареда, повернуться к горящим окнам таунхаусов и громко, на весь комплекс сообщить тем, кто мог подглядывать за ними, тем, кому было на них плевать: «Он мой! Понятно? Мой!» — нахлынуло с такой пугающей ясностью, что Дженсен потер уши ладонями и нырнул с бортика, пока не сделал или не сказал чего-нибудь вусмерть неадекватного. 

Он сбился со счета, сколько ярдов проплыл, но каждый раз, когда переворачивался, отталкиваясь ногами от кафельной стены, видел восхищенный взгляд Джареда и думал, что сил хватит хоть на всю ночь. 

***

Твердая бежевая щепка пахла сухой землей и красной пылью. Джаред покрутил ее между пальцев, думая растереть в крошево, но не вышло. Он задрал голову и оглядел разноцветно-красные слоистые склоны каньона, вдыхая жаркий воздух, пахнущий можжевельником и медовым мескитом. Дженсен рядом достал телефон и щелкнул торчащий в стороне от тропы перекрученный каменный шпиль высотой с трехэтажный дом, а потом Джареда с щепкой на ладони. 

С того момента, как они приехали в заповедник Пало-Дуро, Дженсен постоянно снимал все вокруг, но чаще наводил телефон на Джареда или обнимал его за плечи, вытягивал вперед руку и делал селфи: «Выложу в инстаграм, пусть наши порадуются. Сколько тебя Кобмо, Джоки и Милки не видели? Тыщу лет. Пусть знают, что ты в норме. Ты ж про инстаграм, небось, не знаешь, Длинный? Я покажу, еще подсядешь». 

Его рука на плече заставляла каждый раз замирать и пялиться в камеру с идиотской улыбкой, Дженсен ржал над каждым фото.

— Чего нашел? Зуб чей-то или позвонок? — Дженсен обнаружил растущий на сухой красной земле зеленый клок растительности и теперь лениво жевал травинку. Выглядел он при этом в своих темных очках совсем как дурацкий турист.  
— Не, это кусок окаменевшего дерева. Пальма, наверное. Но здесь можно найти останки каких-нибудь древних рептилий или даже фитозавра.

Дженсен хмыкнул, дернул на себя ладонь со щепкой и сделал кадр. 

— Пошли дальше, Длинный?  
— Пошли. А ты куда хочешь попасть? Тут в длину сто девятнадцать миль.  
— Блин, откуда из тебя все эти цифры и данные выскакивают? 

Джаред едва успел прикусить довольную улыбку и равнодушно пожать плечами. Не зря по дороге из Амарилло читал с телефона википедию. 

— Хочу подобраться поближе к одной штуке. Падалеки, ты эту скалу видел, когда мы подъехали. Дура такая здоровенная.  
— Колонна полосатая? Как из кирпича?  
— Ага, называется «Маяк». Похоже, да?  
— Это худу. Такая… хреновина геологическая. Из осадочных пород.  
— О как. Ну так ни хера ж нечестно, это я тебе должен все рассказывать и показывать.  
— Ну конечно, а-га. Ты в Амарилло уже сколько? Четыре года? А сколько раз выбирался посмотреть на второй по размеру американский каньон? 

Дженсен пожал плечами:

— Да как-то не с кем было. Вообще крутая идея для свидания, Длинный. Я оценил.  
— Это не свидание, — зачем-то буркнул Джаред и положил щепку среди других разноцветных камней под корни можжевельника.  
— Взял бы с собой сувенир, чего выкинул?  
— Совсем дурак? Нельзя же собирать геологические образцы, там было написано на щите, где мы тачку припарковали. И вообще. Тебе местные не рассказывали? Со щепками, конечно, не страшно, а вот древние кости нельзя трогать. По легенде племени навахо, рептилии, которые тут жили — это монстры, они обитали в других мирах, откуда древним людям с трудом удалось вырваться. И если потревожить кости, чудовища могут прорваться в наш мир. 

Дженсен задрал на лоб очки, выплюнул травинку и сообщил как-то слишком серьезно:

— Для продавца мороженого у тебя слишком клевые мозги и буйная фантазия, Длинный. 

Хорошо, что Джаред успел уже слегка обгореть — уши отчетливо запылали. 

Сверху Пало-Дуро был похож на горящий, кипящий котел, наполненный цветами и полыхающий всеми оттенками красного. Отсюда, со дна, стены гор и шпили виделись городом, заброшенным и древним. 

Дженсен обхватил за плечи, оставил на шее поцелуй-укус и увлек за собой по каменистой тропе. Изнутри подперло эмоциями, стало слишком много, почти невыносимо хорошо, непонятно, как справляться. За одни выходные — слишком. Слишком много хорошего. Опасно.

Интересно, если закричать громко-громко, будет ли эхо?

Джаред остановился и заорал. Простое «А-а-а-а-а-а-а!» что есть мочи. Эхо было, но слабое, словно красная пыль приглушала звук. 

Люди из большой компании, идущей ярдах в ста впереди, заозирались, и Дженсен дернул влево, затолкал в узкую темную пещеру. Чего, пизды даст за нарушение порядка? 

Он толкнул в сыпучую стену, зажал ладонью рот и прыснул:

— Чего с ума сходишь, Длинный? Сейчас смотрители заповедника решат, что у них тут турист со скалы сорвался. 

Джаред убрал со рта ладонь и заржал в ответ. 

— Ладно. Свидание, Дженсен. Согласен.  
— Да ну что-о ты? Уговорил ломаку? — Дженсен вжимал колено между ног, улыбался совсем близко, и Джаред, как всегда, поехал крышей, поплыл, смял губами улыбающиеся губы. 

Дженсен сразу полез под футболку ладонями, замычал нетерпеливо, скользнул пальцами по позвоночнику и вниз, дернул ремень джинсов. 

— Эклз… ты что, блядь? Тропа рядом, народ ходит.  
— Да в жопу всех, — забормотал Дженсен, ловко расстегнул ремень, пробрался пальцами сзади и сразу тронул прямо… там. Нажал пальцем на дырку. — Нет-нет, всех в жопу — не пойдет. Только тебя. Дашь? Пустишь? У меня все с собой. Хочешь? Скажи, хочешь меня?

Да Джаред сказал бы, вот так же заорал, если б смог, только как говорить, если горло перехватило и с налету стало тесно в джинсах и мало… мало... там. 

Ничего. Тут Дженсена никто не знает. Можно. Да. Можно. Нужно, господи… скорее. 

Дженсен тискал за задницу, давил пальцем между ягодиц, целовал губы, уши, шею — беспорядочный сейчас какой-то, словно его тоже перло до трясучки, и бормотал, бормотал горячо:

— Ну что ты скулишь, малыш? Ну? Хочется? Скажи. Давай. Дай. Не дергайся, мы быстро. А дома медленно, да? Или ты не даешь на первом свидании? Есть у тебя такое правило, а, Длинный?

Это уже было чересчур. 

— Мать твою, Эклз, да что ж у тебя за помойка в башке? Я тебе не баба! Трахни уже, ну трахни, давай же… 

Дженсен рассмеялся довольно, оттянул ворот футболки, оставил на голом плече укус и полез в задний карман джинсов. 

— Правильно, мой хороший. Скажи, покажи как хочется.

Джаред вжался лопатками в шершавую стену пещеры, глядя во все глаза, как Дженсен выдавливает на ладонь бесцветную смазку. Не снимая кроссовок, спустил до щиколоток джинсы и повернулся задницей нетерпеливо. Говорить хотелось, но все не получалось как-то. Только скулеж. 

Пальцы ввинтились на всю длину, торопливо, настырно, сладко. Джаред хотел напомнить, но Дженсен сам сообразил, согнул как надо, так что затрясло и рука сама потянулась стиснуть член. Ой, лучше бы не трогал! Не остановиться же теперь. 

— Ох, как сжимаешь… — Дженсен трахал торопливо пальцами и пытался расстегнуться, судя по звукам. — Хочешь так? Сзади?  
— Да… скорее.  
— Я так еще не делал. Говори, если буду лажать. 

Вот странный. Ну как он вообще хоть в чем-то может лажать? 

— Дженсен, готов, я готов… можно не растягивать каждый раз. Со смазкой так классно, — зашептал Джаред через плечо. 

Он путался в ощущениях, не знал, за чем следить: Дженсен пробрался вперед, под футболку, гладил по кругу живот, грудь, трахал все быстрее двумя пальцами, и собственная ладонь на члене никак не помогала сосредоточиться.

— Точно готов? — на ухо спросил Дженсен. — Я не остановлюсь, если начну. Не смогу просто.  
— Кончу вот сейчас, если не начнешь, — предупредил Джаред честно. 

Дженсен рыкнул предостерегающе и пропал на пару секунд. Надо было срочно отвлечься, и Джаред повернулся, забрал из рук Дженсена блестящий квадратик презерватива. 

— Давай помогу.  
— Ух ты! — восхитился Дженсен и тихо застонал, когда Джаред с трудом уселся на корточки, стреноженный джинсами, и раскатал резинку по его члену. — Ловко. У девчонок никогда не получалось сразу.  
— Ну так я же не девчонка, — с нажимом заметил Джаред, глядя на Дженсена снизу вверх, и не удержался, прижался к члену щекой. 

Дженсен помог подняться, сжал предплечье и ткнулся лбом в лоб. Погладил внизу, оттянул слегка яйца, покружил пальцами вокруг головки, заставляя стонать задушенно.

— Можешь не напоминать. Я знаю, Джаред. Как тут забыть.  
— Пожалуйста… Возьми, — ну вырвалось, что делать. Терпеть с ним не получалось ни секунды.

Дженсен развернул в стену пещеры и развел ягодицы. Джаред уперся ладонями в известняк, сполз ниже, выставляя задницу, и прогнулся в пояснице. 

Дженсен ткнулся головкой, качнулся вперед и простонал: 

— Не понимаю, как ты меня принимаешь. Такой узкий. 

Джаред нервно хмыкнул и подумал, что сейчас ляпнуть что-нибудь типа: «Ты себе льстишь, Эклз» — будет вдрызг неадекватно. Да и не льстил он, правда же член большой, и головка толстая, красивая, гладкая… 

Хо-ро-шо…

Дженсен не соврал: сорвался сразу в жесткий ритм, не дал привыкнуть, да и не надо. От легкого жжения было хорошо — помогло не спустить сразу, но и так все равно не получилось продержаться. 

Белесые капли спермы на слоеной, темно-серой в полутьме стене заставляли краснеть почему-то. Как будто все же сунул в карман окаменелый кусок древнего дерева, унес из заповедника. 

Дженсен догнал почти сразу, навалился на спину, кончая тихо, но с такой силой сжимая пальцы на бедрах, словно орал. 

Вдалеке послышались голоса — к пещере приближались туристы, и пришлось судорожно натягивать джинсы. Дженсен не спеша снял резинку, хотел зашвырнуть вглубь пещеры, но Джаред одернул:

— Эй! Обалдел?!  
— Вот ты чистюля. Мне что, тащить с собой из каньона использованный презерватив?  
— Закопай хоть, — буркнул Джаред. 

Дженсен и не торопился вовсе. Привел себя в порядок лениво и даже не обернулся, когда мимо пещеры прошло шумное семейство. Достал из рюкзака бутылку воды и сунул Джареду:

— А теперь и к «Маяку» можно. Идем?

Посмотреть вблизи на самый большой пик Пало-Дуро очень хотелось, но от Дженсена никак не получалось оторваться. Он сжимал до боли в объятии, пил изо рта воду и оставлял свои метки по всему телу, укусы и щипки. 

До подножия огромной колонны, полосатой от слоев разных осадочных пород, их подвез на джипе работник парка. Дженсен остановил его в пересохшем русле реки прям как на трассе, подняв большой палец вверх, и внедорожник Шевроле, то ли красный сам по себе, то ли отражающий боками цвет скал, тормознул возле них в огромном облаке пыли.

— Приезжайте утром в субботу, парни. У нас тут гонки на джипах проходят, подскажу, какую тачку понадежнее взять, — сказал им на прощанье тощий и высушенный, как земля в каньоне, водитель, сунул в карман десятку за транспортировку, сдвинул лихо на затылок потертую ковбойскую шляпу и умчал в сторону главного входа в парк.  
— Хочешь на джипах по каньону погонять, Длинный? — спросил Дженсен, щурясь на солнце, и Джаред не удержался, стер с его щеки пыльный развод. 

Дженсен воспользовался моментом, подтащил к себе за ремень и поймал губы губами. Блядский боже, ну как же круто он целуется! 

Джаред едва вырвался.

— А дорого? На джипах?  
— Да не, не думаю, у них желающих много, значит вполне себе обычное развлечение.  
— Тогда ладно, давай. Вот бы парней сюда, да? Уж Милки бы точно выбрал нам нормальную тачку для гонки.  
— Ага, а Малыш Комбо случайно в пути разобрал бы свой внедорожник на металлолом, — заржал Дженсен.  
— А Лузер Джоки впилился бы в скалу или вообще заглох во-о-он на тех кочках. Может, звякнешь им? Вызвонишь на следующие выходные?  
— А давай, — закивал Дженсен и уткнулся в телефон. — Сейчас фотки в инстаграм выгружу, и пусть приезжают сюда. Отпразднуем.  
— Что отпразднуем? 

Дженсен стушевался как-то, отвел глаза в сторону и прочесал наверх волосы пятерней.

— Твой выход из тюрьмы. Ты вернулся.  
— Тогда я проставляюсь, чувак, — улыбнулся Джаред, и Дженсен отключил свой психоз не по делу. Интересно, теперь он сам не хочет вспоминать про Харрис-Каунти? И правильно. Было и было. Прошло, главное.  
— Надо будет их сначала напоить, — хмыкнул Дженсен, — и только потом сказать. А то хер его знает, Малыш Комбо в переклине стремен.

Сказать? Стоп. 

Отчетливо вспомнилось, как Джаред, выйдя утром из ванной, увидел сквозь приоткрытую дверь: Дженсен стоит в комнате Маккензи возле стеллажа и разглядывает их семейную фотографию — ту самую, со своего выпускного. 

Пора с этим разобраться. 

— Ты чего им говорить-то собрался, Эклз? — осторожно уточнил Джаред.  
— Ну. Про нас. Про нас с тобой.  
— А что у нас с тобой? 

Дженсен сдвинул брови, сунул ладони в задние карманы джинсов и согнул в колене ногу. Из этой обманчиво-ленивой позы он обычно очень быстро переходил к махачу кулаками, если ситуация выруливала не туда. Пока он, похоже, просто не понимал, куда же она рулит. 

— Страшно рад буду услышать твои предположения, Падалеки, как самого опытного в таких делах. 

Джаред открыл было рот и вдруг отчетливо осознал: он тоже не понимает. И совершенно, ну то есть абсолютно не готов сейчас выяснять. Да только честный-прямой-как-рельса Эклз, пройдя за неделю путь от чистого натурала к… к… э… к тому, кто заставляет Джареда в койке рыдать от оргазмов, намылился, судя по всему, на каминг-аут, дебил. Да еще на весь Борджер — Лузер Джоки-то мало того, что клинически язык за зубами держать не может, так еще и бармен нынче, через него весь городок пройдет и унесет с собой новости. 

— Нам, похоже, поговорить пора, да? Дженс, давай туда, вон где место у скалы типа как дамба маяка. Сядем и все обсудим. Пока народ не набежал.  
— Ладно, — сухо кивнул Дженсен. 

К подножию скалы они шли молча. 

***

Неудобный и грязный выступ под задницей раздражал вдобавок к грядущему разговору — из тех, после которых все меняется нахер и уже не откатить. Надо было взять номер того ковбоя на джипе, вызвать его обратно, дать десятку, чтоб вывез из парка на шоссе к Джетте. Лучше всю эту серьезную муть дома обсуждать, чтобы было куда свалить подумать, если ситуация встанет раком. 

Выпачканный в пыли, обгоревший носом Джаред уселся напротив на высокий серо-оранжевый валун, попытался отряхнуть ладони. Интересно, получится ли когда-нибудь сохранить контроль, пока натягиваешь его задницу? 

И будет ли такое еще хоть раз? 

Вот чего он? Только Дженсен принял решение, утром все расставил по местам, еще когда Джаред спал в его кровати, обнимал доверчиво поперек груди, сопел в шею. 

Это было правильно, наконец-то правильно — точно знать, где он, видеть: ему хорошо. Давать ему такое хорошо и смотреть, как он улыбается счастливо в ответ. И самое честное, что Дженсен мог сделать для него — это признать. Признать его, признаться ему, всем. Раз уж не вышло поступить по совести с избиением Томми Туриста. 

Джаред почесал нос и заговорил — аж стремно стало, как будто залез в голову, озвучил мысли. 

— Я знаю, ты как приехал за мной, все пытался поговорить про Томми Туриста, про тюрьму, про то, как… как все обернулось. А я не хотел. Думал, базара нет, вообще говорить не о чем. Вышло как вышло, и хорошо. Но сейчас я хочу тебя спросить. Ты собирался оформить признание, так ведь? Про ту ночь.

Дженсен сжал правый кулак, потер костяшки большим пальцем левой руки и кивнул, не поднимая глаз. 

— Каждый день.  
— Но ты же понимал, что нельзя? Понимал, что меня вытаскивать из тюрьмы со снятием обвинений будут дольше, чем я в итоге сидел? Понимал, что похеришь себя и Маккензи вообще ни за что? 

Дженсен пожал плечами. И о чем с ним говорить-то? Сам все знает. 

Джаред вытер ладони о колени, оставив на обтрепанных джинсах два темных пятна. 

— Сейчас то же самое, Дженсен.  
— В смысле?  
— Я не знаю, что ты… что мы… у нас… Блядь. Да я до сих пор и поверить-то не могу. Тихо, даже не думай открывать рот! Я не к тому. Я не про… нас. Я про тебя. Ты хочешь признаться родителям? 

Блядская гнусь, как он узнал?!

— Дженсен, не делай этого. Пожалуйста, не делай. Я могу защитить тебя от тюрьмы, но я не смогу ничем помочь, если ты начнешь рассказывать людям о том… о себе… То, что ты трахаешь меня, еще не делает тебя геем!

Дженсен собирался всего-то скептически хмыкнуть, а вместо этого совершенно истерически расхохотался. 

— Да ну? 

Джаред дождался, пока утихнет поганый психованный смех, и продолжил серьезно, заставляя ощущать себя как на собеседовании, неправильный ответ — и пролет с работой. 

— Послушай. Не хочу тебя поучать, но ты реально не въезжаешь. А я не для того два года… Короче. Никому не рассказывай, что тебе… что ты… с парнями. Ты все испортишь. Карьеру. Все. Люди больше не будут относиться к тебе по-прежнему. Ты чуть не спизнул своей Лоле прямым текстом, что бросаешь ее из-за парня. Вы же работаете вместе! А если она разозлится? Начнет трепаться? 

Так вот он о чем! Он все защитить пытается. Господи, да для него вообще есть разница между дракой с отправкой человека в кому и тем, чтобы просто сообщить правду о себе? 

Даже отпустило. 

— Да плевать, Длинный! Ты что, собрался быть моей маленькой грязной тайной? Думаешь, я буду продвигаться по службе, брать кредиты на новые тачки и плазму во всю стену, встречаться с девушками и иногда потрахивать тебя за закрытыми дверями? Ты такое себе навоображал? 

Джаред завис, слегка ошарашенный, задумался — сверялся, видимо, с тем, что он действительно увидел в своей голове, но так и не придумал достойного ответа, тряхнул челкой:

— Вот же ты, блядь… умеешь сказануть, мудила! Так-то оно совсем хуево звучит. Но мне плевать, слушай. То, что сейчас… блин… да такое мне воображать — воображалки бы не хватило! Тебе хорошо? Скажи, правду скажи, тебе честно-честно нравится со мной быть?  
— Очень! — искренне ответил Дженсен, не выдержал расстояния, подошел к камню, опустился рядом на корточки и огладил грязные колени Джареда. — Безумно нравится. Мне ни с кем и никогда так не было. Честно. 

Джаред безнадежно застонал и обмяк сверху, ухватился за плечи. 

— Блядский боже… ну как с тобой говорить? Нет. Так. Не сбивай меня. 

Он крепко схватил Дженсена за руку и заговорил с жаром, глядя в лицо вытаращенными глазами, словно пытался гипнозом внушить какую-то мысль. 

— Я хочу сказать… Не порть все. Ты же великолепный Дженсен Эклз. У тебя все получается. Люди считают тебя крутым парнем. Перспективным. Ты даже представить не можешь, как все поменяется. А семья? Ты только не обижайся, но мне надо сказать. Твой отец… он… клевый мужик, да. Но он же в глубине души все еще расист. Он старается, конечно, сейчас за такое и с работы можно полететь, но ведь у него проскакивает, согласись? И Милки он недолюбливает. 

— Ладно, тут ты прав. Старик не может перестроиться, да у них все такие, вся бригада. Он же ничего плохого не сделает.  
— Да не в том вопрос! Миссис Эклз ходит в церковь. Ты хочешь предъявить им меня как… как кого? Твоего бойфренда? Или себя? Раскрыть себя и сказать: мне нравится трахать парней в жопу, поэтому за внуками идите к Маккензи?  
— Ты последил бы за языком, Падалеки, — Дженсен выдернул руку из пальцев Джареда, кулак сжался сам собой.  
— Да не буду я ни за чем следить! Ты не врубаешься! Я живу с этим с четырнадцати лет! В Борджере, сгори он весь на хуй. А ты вот… ощутил что-то такое… новое… и как честный прямой дундук хочешь справедливости. Нет никакой справедливости! Это Техас, мать твою! 

Дженсен опустился на задницу у подножия камня. Джаред смотрел умоляюще сверху вниз и сам не осознавал даже, что вот прямо сейчас давал индульгенцию, отпускал на фиг все грехи. 

— Скажи мне честно, Дженс. Ты действительно в глубине души хочешь признаться? Старикам своим, на работе? Всем вокруг?

Дженсен мечтал бы соврать, да не смог. Покачал отрицательно головой, глядя в красную растрескавшуюся землю. Он ощущал это так: никого не касается. Что Дженсену нравится, с кем ему хорошо — это только его. И… вот… Джареда. Если тот захочет… типа… вместе.

Джаред сполз с камня, уселся рядом и положил на колени ладони, взглянул в лицо.

— Они гордятся тобой. Я слышал, как мистер Эклз рассказывал своим мужикам в бригаде, что у него сын в колледж поступил. Чуть не лопался от гордости. Не забирай у них это. Им будет плохо, и ты… ты погоришь. Вообще нахуй все испортишь. Что же у тебя за манера такая, Эклз, пытаться проебать все?

Надо было что-то ответить, что-то правильное, Джаред ждал же, супергерой хуев, вот же кто супергерой. Но вместо нормального ответа вырвалось само: 

— Будешь со мной, Длинный? Встречаться будешь?

Он вспыхнул, пошел весь красными пятнами и прикусил ноготь большого пальца, пялясь ошарашенно и даже дебильно слегка. Дженсен поднял бровь, подгоняя, ожидая ответа, и Джаред выдал совсем смешно и по-детски: 

— Я не умею. Дженсен. Я даже не понимаю, что это значит. Я же только с твоей сестрой встречался, да и то обманывал.  
— Так мы в равных условиях, Падалеки. Я только недавно обнаружил, что хочу трахать парней. Одного вот. Тебя. И мне… типа… хочется позвать тебя в кино. Заплатить за ужин. А ты фырчишь и кусаешься. Но мы же… Мы же можем придумать что-то свое, так?  
— Не скажешь корешам? Родителям?  
— Я подумаю. Будешь со мной?  
— Я подумаю.  
— Вот и супер. Я слышу, там джип за скалой тарахтит. Поедем домой? Хочу тебя еще раз взять сзади. Поскорее. Так хорошо было. 

Джаред застонал и уронил на грудь лохматую башку. Сказал глухо:

— Быстрее. С меня десятка.  
— Да не вопрос. Эй! Эй, мистер! 

На трассе Джаред устроил настоящее испытание. Он пялился, пялился беззастенчиво и в упор, сидел на пассажирском, широко расставив колени, и без стеснения поглаживал себя сквозь джинсы. На неровных участках трассы, когда Джетту подбрасывало на колдобинах, он тихо стонал сквозь зубы, прикрывал веки, откидывал голову и внаглую сжимал кулак на ширинке. 

— Завязывай с шоу, Длинный, — хрипло попросил Дженсен через пятнадцать минут почти стриптиза. — Мы перевернемся.  
— Не могу, — пожал плечами паршивец. — Я вижу, как у тебя стоит, и не могу.  
— Тогда предложение о «быстрее» снимается! — решительно сообщил Дженсен. — План Б. Продолжаем свидание. По правилам. 

Джаред сдвинул ноги и — слава богу — убрал руки от члена. И спросил настороженно:

— Это как? По каким, на хер, правилам?  
— А по моим. Ладно, тащить тебя в ресторан будет и вправду по-гейски, ты не переживешь. Ну я тебе ужин приготовлю. Итальянский вечер.  
— Я не хочу есть! — возмутился Джаред.  
— Да ладно. Весь день прошлялись. Сейчас зарулю в супермаркет, куплю соус для пасты. Я недолго, пока ты ополаскиваться будешь, я спагетти сварю. Только чур в душе не дрочить. Справишься?

К счастью, они почти приехали, и Дженсен, затормозив на светофоре перед маркетом, положил Джареду ладонь на колено и выжидательно взглянул в глаза:

— Мне тоже хочется. Яйца звенят — так тебя хочется. Но поверь мне. У нас с тобой куча времени. Потерпим?

Кадык Джареда дернулся, он облизнул коротко пыльные губы и ответил не в кассу:

— Сыру возьми. Потереть на пасту. Так интереснее.  
— Точно, — кивнул Дженсен, чувствуя, что сам сейчас не удержится и полезет к Джареду в штаны прямо посреди стоянки. — Так интереснее. 

Вышло чуть дольше, чем планировал Дженсен — в овощном Джаред принялся лапать маленькие красные помидоры на ветках, и потом, дома, пришлось вдобавок к пасте в темпе строгать салат. 

Дженсен по-быстрому смыл с себя красную пыль каньона, пока влажный после душа Джаред ловко тер сыр на горячую пасту. 

Ладно, раз свидание, можно и пива ему. Раньше ж бухал наравне с другими парнями и ничего. 

— О, да ты, я гляжу, расщедрился, Эклз! Стакан Будвайзера!  
— Надеюсь, буянить ты будешь только в койке, — усмехнулся Дженсен и поднял стакан, блуждая взглядом по треугольнику: губы Джареда, прищуренные в настороженном ожидании глаза и снова его обветренный рот. — За что-то свое, Джаред. За что-то наше. 

Он стушевался, улыбнулся нервно и только кивнул перед тем, как залпом выхлестать пиво. Ничего, привыкнет. От его горячечности вело не хуже, чем от крепкого алкоголя, от нетерпеливого желания вставало резче, чем в старших классах, но он не должен, он не будет давиться сексом, давиться Дженсеном как слишком большим куском, который удалось урвать, который могут отнять. 

Впрочем, все великолепные зрелые идеи показать Джареду секс как десерт, секс как долгожданный финальный аккорд вечера улетели в пизду, стоило им только пару раз намотать пасту на вилку. 

Джаред то ли нарочно, то ли случайно вымазал в соусе подбородок, Дженсен автоматически протянул пальцы — стереть, и в следующий момент они уже сшибали мебель на пути в спальню, сдирая друг с друга одежду. 

— Торжествуешь? — задыхаясь, спросил Дженсен, стягивая с Джареда джинсы за обтрепанные штанины.  
— А то! — разулыбался гаденыш, лежа спиной на покрывале и дергая ногами в воздухе. — Мне понравилось свидание, а теперь засади мне, а? Блядский романтик Эклз.  
— Наглеешь, Длинный, — хмыкнул Дженсен и развернул Джареда лицом в подушку за плечо, вздернул на себя за бедра. 

Вот тоже дебил, учить парня еще чему-то придумал. Смаковать его хотел, подводить к краю, мучить, а сейчас только и мыслей, что ворваться в сладкую тесноту, шлепнуть его по крепкой заднице с оттягом. Рука зачесалась, так захотелось ощутить тепло и упругость кожи, и Дженсен сорвался, не успел тормознуть себя — хлестнул звонко раскрытой ладонью, так что Джаред айкнул от неожиданности.

— Это за наглость, — подпустив смеху в голос, как ни в чем не бывало заявил Дженсен, стараясь притушить панику: он глаз не мог оторвать от ямочек на пояснице и розового следа на гладких ягодицах. 

Джаред взглянул странно из-под руки, прогнулся в пояснице, подаваясь задницей к Дженсену, и прошептал одними губами: «Еще». 

Когда его кожа стала горячей от шлепков, а сам он обмяк покорно на постели и терся пахом о покрывало, Дженсен без церемоний толкнулся сразу глубоко и ахнул — смазался, зараза! 

Стоило взять Джареда, и от его мягкой податливости не осталось и следа. Он сжался туго, так что Дженсен от удовольствия аж звезды углядел, дернулся назад, насаживаясь самостоятельно, и уже не понять стало, кто кого трахает. Джаред подавался на Дженсена сильно, жадно, задавал ритм, его член раскачивался, шлепал по животу при слишком сильных толчках, и получалось то ли дергать его на себя, то ли держаться за него, сжимая пальцы на розовой заднице, оставляя белые следы. 

Хорошо, что удалось кончить днем — сейчас хватало сил запоминать: угол, который нравился Джареду больше всего, заставлял взрыкивать и громко стонать имя Дженсена, бисеринки пота в ложбинке острого позвоночника, ощущение того, как мошонка касается мошонки — горячее и какое-то окончательно неприличное, слишком интимное. 

Дженсен потерял счет времени, но чувствовал, что оргазм подступает — ядерный, мощный, как бывает после долгого терпежа. 

— Малыш, эй, эй…  
— Что? Дженс, что? Не могу-у-у…  
— Попробуешь одну штуку? Хочу перевернуться. Сядь на меня.  
— Матьтвою-твоюмать! — простонал Джаред и изогнулся непотребно в пояснице, снимая себя с члена.

Дженсен вцепился в его бедра, упал спиной на матрас, затащил на себя — мокрого, горячего, впился поцелуем в рот, наслаждаясь отголоском вкуса пива. 

— Садись, малыш. Оп! Хор-рошо, б-блин, хорошо! 

Джаред так чувствовался совсем иначе, совсем глубоко. Член изгибался в тугой тесноте, и Дженсену казалось, что он ощущает разгоряченной головкой возбужденный шарик простаты, хотя это, скорее, были воспоминания пальцев. 

Теперь Джареду потребовалась помощь. Он ни разу не коснулся себя, член был багровым от прилива крови, и его вело, как пьяного. Он поднимался вверх на сильных ногах, падал вниз и снова тянулся вверх, но ритм держать не мог совсем, сводил беспомощно брови, тяжело дышал открытым ртом и безотрывно смотрел на Дженсена сверху вниз с какой-то беззащитной открытостью. 

Дженсен ухватил его крепко за талию, приподнял над собой и принялся вбиваться в него с таким нужным, таким частым ритмом, что от кайфа хотелось орать. 

Джаред запрокинул голову к потолку, зажмурился, заострившийся, мокрый — не наглядеться — и сжал руку на члене. 

— Не-мо-гу! — скаля зубы и понижая голос до совсем взрослого, проговорил он с трудом, дергая кулаком по члену, так что бицепс рельефно набух.  
— И я. Все. Черт. Все.

Джаред успел первым. Взвыл, запульсировал всем телом, выплеснулся длинной струей на лицо, попал в рот, на волосы, сжал собой одну головку на самой высокой точке, и пришлось добивать оргазм рукой, сталкивая Джареда и стягивая надоевшую резинку. Джаред сразу упал сверху, накрыл губами член, и Дженсен немыслимо долго еще кончал ему в горло, запустив пальцы в его мокрые от пота волосы. 

— Мой, — сказал Дженсен, притискивая Джареда к себе за плечи, обхватывая затылок и прижимая взмокший лоб к своему лбу. — Просто говорю, понял? Мой. 

Они дышали тяжело в унисон, и Дженсен почти отстраненно думал, что Джаред сейчас и послать может в ответ на такие заявки. Да и пофиг, все равно оно само сказалось, Дженсен даже не собирался — пугающе прошло мимо мозга.

Джаред приподнялся на локтях, взглянул очень серьезно и только прикрыл согласно веки. Моргнул медленно, как кивнул. И обмяк тяжело и уже привычно на плечо щекой, мягко-колючей к вечеру от щетины. 

***

Подогретая в микроволновке паста с жесткой корочкой сыра казалась даже вкуснее, чем только приготовленная — зверский голод напал на Джареда резко, подкрутил желудок, и Дженсена накрыло так же. Они всего-то успели доползти до душа на подгибающихся ногах, и уже под водой жрать захотелось просто до колик. 

— Итальянский вечер, ага, — с полным ртом прокомментировал Джаред. — Что придумаешь в следующий раз?  
— У меня не особо хорошо с готовкой, кухни народов мира, хуё-моё, но если тебе понравилось, Длинный, поищу в интернете рецепты чего-нибудь французского. Или японского. Главное, чтобы быстрого.  
— Ужасно понравилось, Эклз. Никогда не ощущал себя настолько оттраханным, — признался Джаред, и Дженсен заржал, конечно, скотина. 

А ведь не соврал. Джаред и не осознавал, как он свыкся с этой постоянной тревогой внутри, с пустотой, с необходимостью быть всегда начеку, не ляпнуть лишнего… никому. Ни про что. 

Сейчас задница блаженно ныла, голова кружилась от вседозволенности, острый вкус соуса дразнил язык, и можно было жрать от пуза, говорить что угодно, отключив нафиг все фильтры. 

Дженсен за круглым столом переставил свой стул и уселся рядом, так что задевал локтем локоть, когда наворачивал пасту. Поглядывал иногда искоса и улыбался, так красиво, черт, и как у него даже во время жратвы так красиво получается? 

— Давно хотел спросить, Длинный. А чего рок? Футболки эти твои. Ты ж не в теме даже, вон Малыш Комбо, тот да.  
— Да еблан Малыш Комбо, а не рокер. Ты слышал, как он играет? Еноты в лесу дохнут. Просто думает, что круто смотрится на мотике и с длинным хайром.  
— Так а чего, бабам нравится. 

Джаред достал из холодильника жестянку пива и, только дернув кольцо с пшиком, сообразил, что Дженсен психует из-за алкоголя. 

— Мне тоже швырни банку, — только и сказал Дженсен. Поймал, сделал щедрый глоток и принялся грузить в посудомойку тарелки.  
— Жарко. Мне в баночку ссать у надзирателя только через пару дней, я одно пиво еще и все, — зачем-то отчитался Джаред.  
— Ну я ж тебе не мамочка, Длинный.

Лыбится. И вроде не парится. Ладно. Кстати про мамочку. 

— Так это. Насчет футболок. Ты ж слышал, что про мою мать говорят в городе? И про… про отца моего. 

Дженсен сполоснул руки, стряхнул капли прямо на пол и как всегда зачесал волосы надо лбом пятерней. 

— Да так… Типа был какой-то проезжий байкер.  
— Шерон-байкшлюха. 

Дженсен состроил удивленную морду, то ли правда не слышал старого прозвища матери, то ли спектакли разыгрывал. 

— Не слыхал. Да такие гадкие прозвища у каждой первой девки в Борджере. Было-то небось до твоего рождения еще, все забыли давно.  
— Ну да, теперь она Шерон-хламушница. А про байкеров все правда, вроде как любила она их. Чтоб как у Комбо, космы до жопы и сто двадцать лошадиных сил между ног. И тяжелый рок. 

Дженсен подошел со спины, обнял поперек груди и прижал ледяную банку пива к предплечью, подул сзади на волосы и поцеловал потом шею. Пробормотал на ухо:

— Ты никогда раньше не говорил про отца.  
— Так и не о чем говорить. Мать с ним всего месяц была знакома. Он свалил и даже не знал, что она залетела.  
— Пошли на диван?

Джаред помолчал. Сказать ему, не? Показать? Ведь и правда ни с кем раньше не говорил. 

От ледяной поверхности банки кожа онемела. Дженсен держал крепко, отвлекал горячим дыханием в шею, целовал мягко, едва касаясь, и Джаред завел руку вверх, коснулся его жестких на макушке волос, запрокинул на плечо голову. 

— Ща вернусь. 

Кассета, засунутая в старый и выцветший от частых стирок носок, валялась на самом дне рюкзака. Джаред вытащил ее на свет впервые с тех пор, как отправился в тюрьму. В тот чертов вечер он взял кассету с собой, чтобы спросить у Малыша Комбо, нет ли у него знакомых, кому можно толкнуть подобный раритет — наверное, был сильно зол на мать и на неизвестного отца до кучи, теперь уже и не вспомнить. Все равно не до кассеты вышло: Малыш Комбо приехал с новостью про Мак и Томми Туриста, и дальше только картинки мелькали, сменяя друг друга, как в комиксе, раскадровкой: белый от ярости Дженсен, обдолбанная Мак, грязный трейлер, яркая кровь, звуки ударов, сирена, участок…

— Вот. Про футболки. 

Дженсен поправил диванную подушку за спиной и осторожно принял кассету из рук Джареда. 

— Ух ты! Сони! Прямиком из девяностых. 

Он перевернул кассету и начал читать названия композиций и исполнителей, написанные корявым мелким почерком на бумажном вкладыше. 

— Сборник рок-баллад?  
— Угу. Отцовский. Все, что от него осталось у матери, даже фотки нет. Там внутри еще. 

Дженсен аккуратно раскрыл треснувшую коробочку и вынул помутневшую от времени кассету. За вкладышем торчал тетрадный лист, сложенный в шесть раз, едва не рассыпающийся на сгибах от частого разворачивания и сворачивания. 

— Это что? Цитаты какие-то?  
— Типа того. Строчки из песен, высказывания всяких рокеров. Он, наверное, выписывал. Уж не знаю зачем, выглядит довольно дебильно. Запомнить, что ли, не мог?  
— «Жизнь — это путешествие, а не пункт назначения. Стивен Тайлер», — прочитал Дженсен и покачал головой, мягко улыбаясь: — Пафос зашкалил.  
— А то, — усмехнулся Джаред.  
— «Рок играют не по нотам, а по интуиции. Брайан Мэй».  
— Они мне этим и нравятся, знаешь. Слушать не торкает, но честные. Не напоказ. И так я типа могу поговорить с отцом. Узнать, о чем он тогда думал. 

Дженсен царапнул ногтем рельефный пластиковый бок подкассетника и взглянул долгим и почему-то благодарным взглядом. 

— Интересный чувак был твой отец.  
— Хуйло он был. Девок снимал этими рок-балладами.

Дженсен хмыкнул и снова уткнулся в тетрадный лист. 

— Во. Как раз в тему. Крутая цитата, Длинный!  
— Чего?  
— Не знаю, кто такой Рэнди Роадс…  
— Гитарист один, я гуглил. Играл с Оззи Осборном.  
— Короче, вот. «Не тратьте время на людей, которые в вас не верят».  
— И чего?  
— Ну. Я подумал над тем, что ты сказал мне в каньоне. Про то, как изменится моя жизнь, если люди узнают и все такое. Страшное. Бу.

Джаред забрал из рук Дженсена подкассетник с кассетой, отложил на журнальный столик и накрыл сверху отцовским тетрадным листом. Во рту резко пересохло, и пришлось отбирать у Дженсена пиво. 

— И когда ты успел? Подумать?  
— Да пока пасту в микроволоновке грел. Знаешь, это все дерьмо собачье. То есть, конечно, ты прав. Жизнь изменится. Но весь мир — не Борджер. Даже не Амарилло.  
— Вот щас не понял, Эклз. Ты к чему ведешь?  
— Я пытаюсь сказать. Ты закончишь колледж…  
— Куда ты гонишь, я же еще не поступил!  
— ...закончишь колледж, я наберусь опыта, и мы уедем. 

Джаред так смял банку в пальцах, что та хрустнула. 

— Мы? Мы с тобой? Куда?  
— Да куда захотим. Туда, где нас никто не знает. Ты еще не думал, какую специализацию в колледже выберешь?  
— Ау! Дженсен! Я не поступил и вряд ли поступлю.  
— Я видел, ты заложил брошюру на факультете истории искусств.  
— Эклз, блядь, все, признаю официально! Ты контрол-фрик! 

Дженсен не слушал, отмахивался, улыбался, разве что за руку не тряс в нетерпеливом порыве рассказать свой новый план на жизнь, на будущее, на… на Джареда? 

— Ты талантливый что пиздец, Длинный! Станешь актером. Покоришь Бродвей. А что, легко. Поеду за тобой в Нью-Йорк. Или в Эл Эй.  
— Эм-м-м… Ты — за мной?  
— А что такого? Будем жить там, где людям плевать, что у нас в койке происходит.  
— Людям никогда не плевать, Дженсен, — серьезно сказал Джаред. Как он не понимает?!  
— Да и хуй с ними. Театр, а, Джаред? Или кино? Да что захочешь. Там у твоего отца было… сейчас… Вот.

Он схватил листок с цитатами, так, будто тот валялся на столе целую вечность, как привычную, зачитанную до дыр книгу:

— Билли Айдол. Это который панк из «Generation X»? Короче. «Если ваше окружение не позволяет вам мечтать, смените его немедленно!» Ты же небось эти высказывания все наизусть помнишь, Длинный. 

Джаред пожал плечами. Будущее, о котором говорил Дженсен, не помещалось в голове. Не было его там вовсе, в голове. Дальше чем на день вперед — не было. 

— Странно, Эклз, что ты мне тут про мечты. Я думал, ты чувак практичный.  
— А чего непрактичного-то? Планы реальные. Ну да, забегаю вперед, ты еще встречаться со мной не согласился, ебаться только, но я терпеливый. И упорный. Дожму. 

Во рту стало сладко, как от сахарной ваты, и все тело сделалось легким, будто бы гелием надули — хоть сейчас под потолок взлетай. Чтоб и правда не улететь, Джаред вцепился Дженсену в плечо, смял футболку и выпалил, пока сам не передумал: 

— Предлагаю свидание. На следующей неделе. В Борджере.

Дженсен подтянул к себе и затащил на колени лицом к лицу, опять, бля, как девчонку, ну! 

— Удивил, Длинный. И чем мы там займемся? 

Джаред сглотнул и ответил тихо:

— Свозишь меня к тренеру МакКлюру в нашу школу? За рекомендацией для спортивной стипендии? 

Дженсен не ответил сразу, положил тяжелую ладонь на затылок и поцеловал медленно, даже вроде как и не про секс.

— Конечно, малыш. Съезжу с тобой.  
— И еще мне надо… я думаю… Надо, короче, с матерью встретиться. Поговорить.  
— Эй, Падалеки, ну-ка тормозни, — предостерегающе поднял руку Дженсен, но Джаред перебил:  
— Не парься. Я не собираюсь пересекаться в Хэнком и убивать его не буду. Просто потолкую с ней. Нельзя ей с Хэнком Муланом. Он ее бьет. 

Дженсен вздохнул и кивнул коротко. Засунул под футболку пальцы, царапнул вдоль позвоночника, запуская волну мурашек. 

— У меня идея. Когда поедем, тормознем у озера?  
— Зачем?  
— Там заброшенный сарай с лодками, помнишь? Если дорога цела — встанем прямо за ним.

Джаред присвистнул восторженно: 

— Хочешь перепихнуться в тачке, как распоследний школьник?  
— Конечно, малыш. Свидание же. Борджерская классика.  
— Вот ты не ебаться соблазнитель! — расхохотался Джаред, и Дженсен перевернул его на спину одним рывком, навалился сверху и ленивым жарким языком провел влажную дорожку по шее и ниже, подергал за ворот и фыркнул насмешливо:

— У тебя футболка наизнанку, модник. «Oasis» к пузу. Снимай, поправим. 

Он и правда аккуратно вывернул футболку, но даже не подумал, задница такая, возвращать ее: отбросил на подушку и раскатал Джареда по дивану, втиснув колено между ног, прижался приоткрытым ртом к солнечному сплетению и начал щекотно водить языком по ребрам. 

Тело заломило, но не болью, а чем-то новым. Счастливым. Как будто Дженсен только что взял и вывернул самого Джареда. Как будто раньше все было неправильно и Джаред торчал в мир швами наружу, тусклый и обтрепанный. 

Дженсен замер, склонился низко лицом к лицу, закрывая собой свет и не давая сфокусироваться на своих глазах и губах — слишком близко, и сказал серьезно и непонятно: 

— Знаешь, Длинный, а это пиздецки круто, идти по своей лестнице. С тобой. 

И когда Джаред уже хотел разбить странную звонкую тишину и попросить разъяснений, Дженсен добавил, улыбаясь: 

— Хочешь, я тебе языком? Там? А про лестницу потом объясню. 

И от этого противного слова «потом» не было теперь ни страшно, ни тревожно. Блядский боже! Общее дурацкое «потом».


End file.
